


Getting Lost in a Cerulean Sea

by ForDaddy_Link



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Adult Content, Adultery, Blood, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Dom Link Neal, Dom/sub, F/M, Office Sex, Outdoor Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Triggers, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 58,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForDaddy_Link/pseuds/ForDaddy_Link
Summary: Serenity Holiday loves her new job at Mythical Entertainment. until one day she notices her boss is kind of down an out. she strikes up a conversation with him. But just how far will things go with her an her married boss Link Neal.





	1. Settling In.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to say a quick thank you to my beta reader ah-callie on tumblr. Without her kind soul helping me I don't think ya'll would ever see this. Send some love her way an a follow on tumblr please. https://ah-callie.tumblr.com

 

The young girl stepped out of LAX into the humid air of California. It wasn't unlike home down in Florida. She couldn't believe that she moved to another hot state. She always believed that going back home to Pennsylvania was an option, but she couldn't pass up the opportunity to better her life. As the Uber pulled up to the curb, she placed the phone back in her pocket, threw her luggage in the trunk, and gave the address to her Uber drive.  


It was a 20-minute drive to the new place. They pulled up to a cute white and black modern building. After unloading her luggage and punching in the number on the keypad that security gave her, it was a slow ride to her apartment, 401, on the fourth floor. There was a keypad on the door instead of a traditional lock and the front door opened up into the living room.  
She settled in by blowing up the king-sized air mattress. The movers would be in tomorrow with her stuff and she could sleep on her own bed. It was Friday evening and she started her new job on Monday. Maybe a shower before bed was a good idea. Finding some PJ’s, she waddled to the bathroom. Sleep was quickly taking over, and she could tell that the time difference would take some getting used to.  


Getting out of the shower and stopping to look in the mirror her green and blue hair looked black when soaked with water. She posed and when looking her body over she was fit at 165 pounds of mostly muscle. Though she looked bigger due to her short stature at only 5'3. She took out her contacts putting on her glasses, making her way to the air mattress and passing out as soon as she hit the pillow.  


The next day she was up early. A light knock on the door woke her and she was greeted with a note slid under the door. Picking it up it was addressed to her. 'Ms. Serenity Harley Holiday' was scribbled in cursive on the front. It was from the landlord welcoming her and a list of the rules. Tossing it to the side, Serenity had to get ready because the movers were scheduled to show up at any minute. She peeked at her watch before running to grab clothes.  


"Shoot Nity you got to get dressed!" She scolded herself, her southern accent becoming more apparent.  


The movers showed right on time, dropping everything off within an hour. There wasn't much and her first thing to go up was the framed Good Mythical Morning poster she got for her 16th birthday. It seemed fitting as she was to start at Mythical Entertainment on Monday. Serenity had seen every episode and was a very devoted mythical beast. To say she was nervous about the new job was an understatement. Not only was she a huge fan but she most certainly would embarrass herself in front of one mister Link Neal, who she had the biggest schoolgirl crush on. She couldn't help it! The man was total daddy material; a real silver fox.  


Sitting and daydreaming longer then she would have liked to admit, she finally came to. She decided she needed coffee, or she wouldn’t make it through the day. Picking up the smart phone off the table, Starbucks was in the search engine faster than you could say it. Seeing that there was one down the road, she grabbed her wallet and jacket and headed out. Serenity sure was glad everything was within walking distance as she didn't own a car.  


The trip to the coffee shop was a success. Cup in hand as she punched the lock code in, she threw her jacket over the armchair and took a seat on the couch. She got her usual, a venti triple mocha Frappuccino with extra whip. To Serenity it tasted like chocolate pudding. She cursed herself for getting off track again. It wasn't her fault that her manic bipolar and ADHD sometimes took hold, and god help everyone if her OCD kicked in. Sitting the cup down she got back to work setting her place up.  


By 9 o'clock she collapsed on the couch. Her apartment was complete! It was time for this girl to hit the sheets after a long day. It was just nice to be in her own bed. She slowly made her way to the master bathroom to put on her PJs. Normally she would watch TV to fall asleep, but the cable and internet wouldn't be on until Monday. Serenity grabbed her phone and queued up some GMM, falling asleep to the velvet sound of her new boss’ voice.


	2. The First day is always the Hardest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks to my beta reader @ah-callie for doing an amazing job.
> 
> `An drop a note If you are enjoying it so far the feed back helps fuel the fire under my plot bunnies ass lol

The weekend flew by with her seeing the sights and calling home. Serenity’s mom was worried sick with her not checking in the first day, afraid she got murdered as soon as she stepped off the plane. Her mother wanted her to do better but not by being across North America almost 2,600 miles away. She was 24 and had never left home; it was time for this baby bird to fly. Her sister Melody hadn't been happy about the parting either because Mel was head over heels for Rhett. The girl was only 13 but had good taste.

Being lost in her thoughts, Nity almost missed the stop. Quickly gathering her bags and laptop she sprinted off the bus. The 'Compound' is what she would call it. The high fences and key padded gates made her think of nothing else. Once buzzed in she saw that the grounds around the studio were beautiful. Lush green grass and towering trees made up a courtyard to her right and dead ahead was an elegant fountain. Taking a deep breath, she made her way to the door just ahead.

Once inside, Serenity was greeted by a puzzle like wood wall with a large silver backlit Mythical sign. Drawing her eyes downward they came to meet on pair staring back. Slowly approaching the desk, the young redhead greeted her.

"Hello, I'm Gwen. Welcome to Mythical Entertainment, do you have an appointment?" Gwen placed a clipboard and pen on the counter.

Serenity adjusted the bag that was slipping from her shoulder.

"Um, no actually. My name is Serenity Holiday. It’s my first day." she spoke quietly and nervously

The redheads face lit up. "Oh, welcome to the family! Let me call someone to take you back to Stevie." She pointed to some seats on the far wall. "If you would like to have a seat, they will be out shortly to get you."

Taking a seat and looking around she noticed that the office was sleek. It featured cool greys, blacks and, browns. 20 minutes or so passed before a short male entered the lobby from the left. He was cute with puffy brown hair and was wearing a t-shirt, cargo shorts, and some cheap sneakers. Serenity stood to greet him.

The unnamed male stepped up to her. “You must be Serenity, I’m Chase.” He held out a hand for her to shake. Taking it with caution she gave it a firm shake trying not to let her past and fear of men take over.

“It’s nice to meet you Chase.” A smile spread across her face.

They stood silent for a moment before Chase spoke up “I suppose we better get you to Stevie and settled in before filming begins.” He waved a hand behind himself “Follow me.”

Serenity followed him through the opening to the left of the receptionist. They weaved through cubicles full of familiar faces from her time watching the show. She started watching all the way back when Chia Lincoln was a thing. Everyone of course was curious as to who she was as they popped up over the walls to get a good look. After their short walk Chase stopped at a closed door. The label read ‘Stevie Wynne Levine EP’ He knocked softly on the door and a minute later they heard a muffled answer.

“Come in!” Said the feminine voice on the other side. It was familiar, like a friend welcoming you home to a home you never knew you even had. Chase opened the door and greeted her.

“Hey Stevie, the new hire is here. Do you want to get her set up really quick and then I’ll show her to the workspace?” Serenity followed him in and stood with her hands in front of her like a small child in trouble.

Stevie looked up and smiled at the girl making intense eye contact with the floor. “You can go Chase; I’ll take it from here.” As chase left, she turned to Serenity. “Are you nervous?”

With a curt nod Nity didn’t dare utter a word out of fear of word vomit. She heard the desk chair creak as Stevie’s weight left it to come around to sit at the front of the desk. She motioned to the chair “Please come sit you have nothing to fear. We are all family here and we are just here to lay down the rules and make you a company IM account so you can be in touch with all of us on a private server.”

Nity scrambled to the chair and sat down, looking up to make the first eye contact with her since she walked in.

“Good.” Stevie smiled. “Eye contact is a start. So why don’t you tell me your name again? I feel terrible not being able to remember “

Nity tried to shake her nerves the best she could and surprised herself when she formed words into a sentence. Her velvet southern accent was only noticeable when she was nervous or upset.

“My name’s Serenity Holiday but most people just call me Nity.” Giving Stevie a weak smile as she placed the bag clutched in her arms to the floor. It contained her whole world: her laptop and sketchbook.

“Well that’s a good start! Why don’t you tell me a little about yourself and then we will get started on that company profile?” She moved back to the desk chair.

“Well let’s see. I was born in a small off the map town in Pennsylvania where I spent the first eleven years of my life. I was in girl scouts for 4 of those years and spent every Saturday at the skating rink. Every other day I was outside getting lost in the woods or hurting myself somehow.” She chuckled “Then we moved to Florida and it was too damn hot to do anything. It was the opposite of what I came from. It was a large city and I wasn’t allowed to go anywhere alone. My mom found out she was going to have my sister a year or so after the move, so I kind of became a shut-in playing video games, reading comics and drawing.”

Stevie listened intently “Well it sounds like you have been though a lot and had a fun childhood for the most part.” She typed something on the computer then turned it to face Serenity. “Okay Serenity I just need you to fill this out and it will get you on the company system.”

Serenity typed quickly, coming up with a witty username. She chose @Nity-gritty which was something she used in high school when writing fan fiction. Filling out her birthday and height to finish out the profile, she turned the screen back to Stevie. No sooner had she finished turning it, Nity was startled by yelling voices outside the door. They sound like Link and Rhett but why would they be yelling at each other like that?

“Oh, great they are at it again. I really wish we knew what was up with him.” Stevie frowned, getting up and marching to the door as the screaming continued.

“THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME! I JUST DON’T WANT TO DO THAT STUPID BIT RHETT!” Link was shouting at the top of his lungs as if the height difference (although subtle) between the two man had an effect on the bearded one’s hearing.

Rhett went to reply when the door to Stevie’s office swung open with force. “Do you two children mind? I’m trying to greet the new employee.”

The door drifted open to reveal Serenity sitting at the desk. Rhett quickly straightened himself out an turned to the open door.

“It’s nice to meet you….” Nity filled in for him.

“Serenity but my friends call me Nity.” She smiled. Inside she was screaming ‘I can’t believe this is happening!’ but in her mind she was trying to keep calm ‘Ok Nity he is your boss now so just keep calm. You are going to see him every day it’s not a big deal.’ That’s when her eyes fell upon the dark-haired man to the left of the doorway. He was even more beautiful in person; even with that scowl on his face and his normally perfect hair a mess. She was instantly a melted puddle in her seat when he turned his head and she was locked into those Cerulean blue pools.

Rhett continued speaking “Yes Serenity I remember your video I’m Rh-” Serenity interrupted

“Rhett, I know.” After she said it the thought crossed her mind that she had been rude ‘Great Nity your first day an already back talking the boss.’

Rhett simply chuckled, chalking it up to her nerves “And this is my partner, Link.” He turned to the shorter man. “Say hi man.”

Link huffed and rolled his eyes before storming off.

Rhett turned to her “I’m so sorry. He hasn’t been himself lately and won’t talk to any of us.” He spoke quickly before running off after him calling to him “Brother wait up! Come on man!”

The voice faded as Stevie closed the door with a sigh. “Welcome to the family.” She shrugged. “I’m sorry you had to see that and that he was kind of rude. He really isn’t like that. He is normally the most loving man you will ever meet. I really wish I knew what was wrong.”

Stevie’s words brought her out of the trance she was in from Link’s eyes. At the time she didn’t see it but now replaying it in her mind those eyes were begging for a friend for help. He was hurt deeply, and she had only seen hurt like that one other time. It was in her own eyes when looking in the mirror. Bringing her attention back to Stevie, the woman was checking her watch.

“Oh, we have to get you settled in! Showtime is in 10 minutes!” Stevie opened the door to her office and motioned for Nity to follow. They went to an office right before the hall that Nity knew lead to Rhett and Link’s office.

“Here you are! You can decorate it how you like. Make something cute to hang on the door so we know whose office it is.” As Stevie spoke the boys walked by making their way to the set. Nity watched them pass and noticed Link’s expression hadn’t changed. She just wanted to hold him and tell him whatever it was it would be okay.

“If you want to put your stuff down and come watch the show you can. Everyone is welcome, including our new graphic design artist.” She smiled.

Quickly placing her items on the desk, Nity followed Stevie to the studio. ‘This should be interesting’ she thought. Hopefully Link’s foul mood didn’t show on camera.

They rounded the corner to the studio as the all too familiar words hit her ears “GOOD MYTHICAL MORNING!”


	3. The Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to ah-Callie as always. love ya.

It had been two weeks since Serenity’s start at Mythical. In that time the attitude of one Charles Neal had yet to change. Still grumpy and pouting like a teenager, his on-screen presence was the opposite of fun and loving like how she imagined he normally was. Racking her brain as she walked, she thought about how he could pull it off. Normally she would catch the bus, but today was a rare cool day an she was going to enjoy it.  
Coming upon the compound she was 30 minutes early just like she had been every day for two weeks. Normally one of the girls was always there to let her in. Getting a key code was a work in progress. Approaching the keypad, Serenity rung into the building and waited a few minutes. She found it odd that there was no answer on the other end, so she decided to give it another ring. This time after a minute a gruff male voice spoke through.

“Who the hell is out there this early on a Saturday?” The voice of none other than the company grump rang through.

“Oh Mr. Neal I’m sorry! Umm don’t worry I’ll wait. I don’t want to interrupt you if you’re busy.” She was still rambling when the gate swung open.

Serenity made her way across the courtyard quickly. Looking up she was greeted to the sight of Link holding the door open, arms crossed over his chest. He looked like the physical embodiment of impatience. Sliding passed him, the deafening sound of the door lock ringing in her ears was only the start to her nerves taking over. The building was silent because no one was here and that was unusual. Turning, Serenity was greeted with the unsmiling face of Link with his arms still crossed.

“So where is everyone?” The words were spoken so softly she is surprised he heard them.

“Once a month company breakfast. They should be back soon. They didn’t tell you about it?” The man brushed past her.

She paused for a minute then realized he was walking away. Quickening her step to keep, up she walked slightly behind him

“No, they didn’t. And if you knew about it why didn’t you go?” The tone on her words came out a bit sharper than she would have hoped.

He stopped dead in his tracks turning on his heels to face her. “You know my momma taught me to mind my own damn business.” The curse and southern twang on his words sent a shiver through her. Not noticing till now that he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, he must have slept at the office. That only raised more questions.

Better not ask she thought “You are right Mr. Neal. Now if you will excuse me, I have work to do. I’m sorry I have upset you.” Vacating the area before he had a chance to speak, Serenity dove through the door to her office flicking on the light and locking the door behind herself.

Sitting down, she pulled out her laptop to work on the concept for a new set to be use in an upcoming skit. 30 minutes passed before people started to filter into the office. She made a mental note to ask Stevie about her own passcode. There was a soft knock at her door. Jumping up to open it Serenity was greeted with the face of Jen, who she hadn’t met yet but was familiar with.

“Hey, I know we haven’t meant yet but I’m Jen. I’m going around trying to get everyone to sign this card for Jake in editing. It’s his birthday today.” She held the card out for Serenity to sign.

“Yeah sure I would love to!” Jogging to her desk picking up a purple pen she scribbled ‘Have a mythical day’ in cursive.

Jen looked it over. “Sweet thanks so much! It was nice to meet you Serenity. Welcome to the family.”

“Yup you’re welcome.” She shut the door as Jen departed, wondering how she knew her name. Then it hit her. Duh. Taking Stevie’s advice, she had made a name plate for the office door. It was hand drawn with a cockatrice and randler; very themed to the studio. Nity hit her head ‘oh shoot speaking of Stevie I should go ask about my code.’

Nity made her way around the cubicles to Stevie’s door. She sure was glad to have her own space. All this noise out here would have her ADHD ass so distracted. She knocked and waited for permission to enter before opening the door. Stevie sat in her usual place behind the desk and looked up at the small girl entering her office.

“What can I do for you Nity?” She gave one of those famous bright smiles.

“I don’t mean to bug you Stevie but is there any way I could get my own building code? I would like to avoid the awkwardness that I endured this morning.” She rolled her eyes.

“Is that what Link was complaining about? I wondered.” She opened the top drawer of the desk an pulled out a note pad before typing something in on the computer.

Taking a seat in the chair “Okay listen he was rude to me first, the ass!” her southern drawl coming out.

Stevie bust out laughing “Now you even sound like him.” She shook her head before turning the computer screen. “Pick a number there Mrs. Neal.” She couldn’t help herself.

Serenity was staring daggers though her jaw clenched as she aggressively punched in her 4-digit code.

“Ok maybe that was in poor taste. Sorry Nity. I’ll set this as your code, and you can now let yourself in.” Stevie fixed the hat on her head.

“Thank you, Stevie, now I’m off to the supply closet for staples. Wish me luck; the last time I went in there I was almost crushed.” Serenity opened the door an made her exit.

The hallway to the supply closet was dark and the lights were turned off to save electricity. The door was off to the right at the far end, past the dressing room and Rhett and Link’s office. Once there she peeked in. Good no one was in here. She closed the door behind herself; looking around. ‘This place is a mess! It could take all night. At least it’s quiet.’ She sighed, placing the folder in her arms on the shelf.

Serenity figured she may as well organize while she was in here. It was a good way to clear her head. Thinking back on the events of the morning maybe she should apologize. Shaking her head and talking to herself

“No that would just make him angrier.” She sighed

“Make who angrier?” The male voice spoke from behind her.

Serenity jumped and screamed bring the shelf down on herself “Jesus Man! You scared the living shit out of me. I swear you are a vampire or something with your silent steps!” Her accent apparent for the first time when talking to him. “Ow.” Laying her head back on opening her eyes only to meet blue ones looking down at her.

“Smooth move, also how very lady like of you with your colorful vocabulary.” He stood watching her for a moment before extending his hand “Need a hand up?”

Well at least he was being a gentleman, a little bit of a sarcastic jackass, but gentlemen none the less. Nity reached up and grabbed his hand letting him pull her up. Brushing the stray hair out of her face and looking at the mess.

“Great there goes all my hard work.” Throwing her hands up in the air talking to herself more than anyone else. Link chuckled behind her; a noise so foreign it startled her. She turned to him.

“Something funny Mr. Neal?” she questioned crossing her arms not seeing the humor in any of it. This had taken her an hour a half. One shelf people! God her OCD was bad when she was stressed. It was nice though to hear him laugh.

He shrugged shaking his head. “Nothing, it’s just you’re cute when you’re angry.” He regretted the words as soon as the left his mouth. He quickly spoke trying to ignore his earlier declaration. “Well Ms. Holiday, this has been fun but unlike some people I actually have to work not play around at my job.” He turned his back to her leaving Serenity mouth a gap.

‘And the gentleman was gone. Man would it kill this guy to be nice for longer than a minute? And what was up with that Ms. Holiday bullshit?’ she spoke to herself in her head. When Link reached the door, he yanked on the handle and nothing happened.

“What the crap?!” He jiggled it a couple more times to no avail.

“Something wrong Mr. Neal?” Serenity stood behind him arms crossed.

“Well it would appear we may be locked in.” he sighed turning around.

“Well pull out your phone and call Rhett or something.” Throwing her hands down to her side. Great not only was she fighting with her will power to jump him when he first came in, now she was stuck in here with him ‘Control your self Nity, just breathe’.

“I would love to but it’s on my desk in the office.” He spoke in a mocking tone. Then narrowed his eyes at her. “Wait why am I Mr. Neal and Rhett is just Rhett and not Mr. McLaughlin?”

‘Ahh this triggered him, hmm interesting’ she watched him before turning around to pick up a few things. “Well you see Mr. Neal, he introduced himself on my first day instead of storming off like a child.”

He huffed shaking his head “Is that all. Well hi I’m Charles Lincoln Neal the third now how the hell are we going to get out of here? Why don’t you use your phone to call someone?”

She stopped what she was doing turning to face him “Well you see Charles, or should I call you Link? You didn’t introduce yourself as Link so Charles it is.” She heard the growl leave his lips as she spoke which lit something inside her. ‘God why did he have to be married? Focus Nity’ “As you so put it before. Some people play around at work believe it or not I am not one of those people. My phone is in my bag by my desk.”

Link threw his hands up in the arm “Gosh woman you are impossible! The only respectable young woman that doesn’t walk around with her phone attached to her thumbs! Curse you an being raised to be so dignified!”

Serenity flinched at the yelling “Can you stop yelling please.”

Link took note that she had moved away from him, he would shelf that for later. “I’m sorry I get jumpy in small spaces.”

“Well it looks like we are stuck in here for a while until someone happens to need paper or notices one of us is missing. Mind helping me clean this up and finish organizing?” She motioned to the toppled over shelf. “Might take your mind off the fact we are trapped in a closet.” She gave him a soft smile

Link looked between her and the mess a couple times. “Sure, why not. I have nothing better to do.”

They got to work picking up the shelf and returning the contents to it. Once finished, they each started on one side of the closet working their way inward. The whole ordeal took two hours with both their OCD’s peeked under the stress. Serenity flopped to the floor her back against the shelf with Link joining her a moment later. She looked at the watch on her wrist.

“Well I’ve been in here for three and a half hours. No one has noticed my disappearance; glad to see I have faded into the background.” She sighed laying her head against the books on the shelf.

“You think they will ever find us?” Link looked at her. “What if we die in here? Would you be happy with where you are in life?”

‘Oh no the serious questions’ “No I don’t think I would.” She looked at him

“And why not? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Serenity shrugged “I don’t know, I mean my job is wonderful so no complaints there. I guess it’s just because I haven’t gotten married yet or had kids. I haven’t got to see the world.”

Link scoffed and looked away. “Marriage isn’t everything.”

‘Ahhh there it is. Something was going on in his marriage! That’s why he was so upset.’  
She bit her lip “No but I think it would be nice to share that bond with someone. What about you? Would you be happy if you died right now?”

Link rolled his head back around to look at her “That’s not how this works. I ask the questions”

Serenity gave him a stern look “Oh no buddy this street goes both ways. Now spill.”

He gave a small smile, not believing he was about to open up to her. He hadn’t even opened up to Rhett yet. “No, I wouldn’t be happy. I built this life and now everything is falling apart.” He stopped speaking thinking of what to say next.

When her greenish blue eyes met the Cerulean ones staring back, she could see the start of tears there. She really didn’t like seeing him hurt. Link looked as if someone kicked his puppy. Just as he was about to start speaking again, they heard voices in the hallway then a knocking on the door.

“Link buddy are you in there?!” Rhett’s baritone voice breached the door.

“I know Serenity left my office to come here and I didn’t see her after that.” Stevie stood beside him.

Link looked to the door before yelling to them. “Yes, we are in here! Open the door! Somehow we got locked in!” They stood as they heard the key in the lock. Serenity grabbed her paperwork and the staples she went in for. When the door opened, they ran for the exit.

Serenity noticed Link didn’t have anything when they exited the room. “Aren’t you going to get what you came in for?”

Link looked at her and smiled “Nah I just went in there to think. Thanks for the company.” With that he walked away.

It was at that moment that Serenity vowed to herself to be there for Mr. Charles Neal whenever he needed a shoulder to cry on or just a willing ear. She never wanted to see anything but that smile grace his beautiful face.


	4. A Night on the Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ah-callie  
> This is a link to the suit referenced https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwim8PaxptbiAhXFslkKHUOpDNwQjxx6BAgBEAI&url=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Frhettandlink%2Fstatus%2F942918938840539136&psig=AOvVaw1DT7pc4-e25_ok5mfCPKPs&ust=1559960106208744

It had been a week since the incident. Serenity hadn’t got to spend much one on one time with Link. There was, however, the good morning IM waiting for her every day when she booted up the office computer. Today was no different. Firing up the computer, she heard a familiar pop. She turned to see the dancing icon; bringing it up she read:

LINKSTER  
Good morning! Congrats on one month at Mythical.

Serenity smiled and typed a quick reply.

SERENITY  
Thanks boss! It’s hard to believe it has already been a month.

She watched as the three little dots danced, signaling that he was typing. Odd, he never replies. The dots disappeared once or twice like he had to think about what to write. Soon the words flashed on the screen.

LINKSTER  
Hey, could you do me a favor an come to the kitchen please? I need your help with something.

Serenity’s heart leapt into her throat. I’m sure it’s nothing, just calm down. God she was falling head over heels for him. She took a few deep breaths and replied.

SERENITY  
Yeah sure I’ll be right over.

She pushed away from the desk and stood before throwing on her new GMM jacket. The design hadn’t been made available to the public yet. Making her way through the door and throwing up the hood, she had her head down when rounding the corner into the kitchen. Next thing Serenity remembers is getting hit with confetti and everyone yelling congratulations. When she finally recovered from the shock, she took her head from between crossed arms. She took in the sight of balloons, orange decorations everywhere, people wearing party hats, and a cake in the middle of the room.

She let out her breath and chuckled “You guys this is too much!”

Rhett and the others came over to wrap her in a giant- hug all but one. Link stayed by the table almost as if he knew she wouldn’t like the invasion into her personal space. If she was being honest it’s the only person she wished would come hug her. Mentally scolding herself as Rhett spoke. ‘He is married and is your boss we can’t think of him that way.’

The rattle of Rhett’s voice in his chest brought her back. Not realizing she was hugging him ear to his chest.

“So happy to have you on the team Serenity! I hope we haven’t been too much of a pain in the ass.” He chuckled

Serenity backed away “Of course not Rhett. I love being here. It’s like the family I never really had.” She had to crane her neck to look up at the much taller man.

She glanced to the table. “Now about this cake!” she made her way to the table and closer at Link. “What kind is it cause I’m not big on cake?”

Link finally spoke up “It’s umm a chocolate cake with lemon filling and the good whipped icing.” He gave a small smile.

Serenity was awe struck for a moment. She remembered talking to Ellie about her favorite kind of cake last week in the break room. ‘Maybe Ellie ordered it’ she thought, until Rhett spoke behind her.

“Yeah Link ordered it. Wouldn’t let anyone else pick or help.” He smiled; Link was looking to the floor.

Serenity bit her lip, hoping no one would notice. God this man was perfect, and he was making it very hard to just see him as her boss.

Everyone got a piece of cake and hung out for a few more minutes before departing back to their desks. Serenity stuck behind to clean up. It only felt right; this really all was too much. By the time she made it back to her office, half the day was gone, and she still had a lot of work to do. She turned Spotify on and sang along to “Who Are You When I’m Not Looking” by Blake Shelton as she worked the rest of the day.

Being pulled from her own thoughts by a knock at the door, she glanced at the clock on the desk. It was almost seven. She called for the guest to enter. Stevie poked her head in an the made her full entrance.

“Hey Sere, you want to go out with me and the girls tonight?” She flopped down on the small couch along the wall.

“Stevie, I got a lot of work to do I don’t think I can.” Serenity saw her pout. ‘Oh, great here we go.’

“Come on! As one of your bosses I say it’s okay. The work will be there when you come back tomorrow. You have been in LA a month; have you even been to a club?”

She knew this was a losing battle. “No but I don’t see where that is a problem.”

Stevie jumped up and came to lean on the desk. “It’s not, if you want to be an old lonely cat lady for the rest of your life.” She smiled “Come on there will be hot boys and girls there.” She wiggled her eyebrows as she spoke “I mean I don’t know who you bat for but at least come have one to celebrate your one-month anniversary.”

Serenity chuckled rolling her eyes. “Okay Stevie, you win. One drink.” She started packing up.

Stevie slapped the desk “That’s the spirit! Meet us by my car in 15.” She sprinted for the door and before she was fully out Serenity spoke up, stopping her in her tracks to look back at her.

“And for your information I bat for both teams.” She pointed at Stevie and gave her a small smile.

Stevie threw her head back in laughter as she left. 30 minutes later, as the sun was setting over Los Angeles, they entered a popular night club frequented by big name celebrities. Serenity took in the sight, feeling a little in over her head. Stevie turned to her as Jen and Ellie went to grab a table.

“What do you think?” She smiled

Serenity looked around. Nice toned men and women danced half naked in cages above the dance floor. The sounds and lights reminded her of the show “Queer as Folk”.

“I like it! But like I said, one drink because I’m pretty sure that’s all I can afford.” Following Stevie to the table an taking a seat.

“Don’t worry about that darling, I got you covered.” Taking her seat and looking out over the dance floor.

Serenity huffed “Ha! I hope you know what you are agreeing to, I’m quite the drinker.”

They sat and people watched for a while, just chatting about how people thought they could pull off some of these ridiculous outfits they wore. When the waitress brought their 4th round of drinks, she pointed at a rather attractive guy sat at the end of the bar. She said he paid for this round and no sooner did she walk away when he started making his way over.

He was probably 6’2, dark hair, and maybe 225 pounds of solid muscle. Coming to stop in front of Serenity, he leaned back against the balcony railing.

“Hey, I’m Brad. Who are you sweet thing?” the man sounded proud, like he had never been turned down.  
Serenity simply answered “Unavailable.” Before sipping the drink he had bought. The girls all looked at each other like she was crazy.

The male chuckled “I don’t think you understand. I’m one of the hottest bachelors in LA right now. Every woman wants me.”

She rolled her eyes “What, am I supposed to be impressed? If that’s the truth, then go find some other girl to harass.”

As the man departed Serenity stuck her tongue out and mocked him. She turned back to the girls their mouths all agape.

“What? Don’t tell me I sprouted devil horns or something.” She chuckled; her head was just starting to get that buzzed fuzzy feeling.

Jen smacked her arm causing her to holler “Ow what the fuck was that for?!”

“Are you stupid? That man was delicious!” Jen shook her head still in shock.

“No, I’m not emotionally available right now. Besides he isn’t my type.” Taking a sip of her drink before fixing her hair

Ellie finally spoke up. “So, pray tell, what the hell is your type then?”

She bit her lip and started to explain her perfect guy “Well tall but not too tall, around 6-foot, dark hair, strong but not thick, blue eyes, kind of nerdy, and adorable with a good since of humor.” She didn’t realize she had just described her boss until all the girls looked at each other and said in unison

“Sooo Link.”

She quickly was shaken from her thoughts “No! I mean yes noo wait no.” she sighed when the girls started laughing. “Yeah haha laugh it up! Oh, the new girls’ perfect guy is our married boss!” She said mockingly and stressing the last two words, so they understood it wasn’t possible.

When Stevie could finally talk again, she teased her “Should I start calling you Mrs. Neal again?”

Serenity balled up her napkin throwing it at her. “If it was legal to kill you, I would throttle you right now in this club!”

The other girls laughed as Stevie spoke. “Careful I might like that.” She winked at Serenity.

The night continued and three drinks later “Unforgettable” by French Montana came on and Serenity started to sing. Stevie thought it would be a good idea to dance and dragged her to the dance floor, grinding against her. Ellie and Jen watched on, chatting quietly to themselves. Serenity peeked over Stevie’s shoulder and swore she saw Rhett and Link walking in. ‘No, it’s just your drunk fogged up mind Serenity. Why would they be here?’

She looked a second time and sure enough it was them. Both wearing suits and looking very fuckable. This is not what Serenity needed right now. Link was wearing the black suit and gold tie he had worn on Fallon that one time. Making direct eye contact with her and smirking, Serenity melted right there on the spot. God, how could he do that to her?

Ellie had waved them over to the table so when Serenity and Stevie returned, she had no choice but to sit next to him. The girls all chuckled and Serenity glared at them before turning to Rhett.

“What are you guys doing here?” she thanked the waitress for her new drink.

Rhett sipped his scotch before speaking “Well Stevie invited us.” Link nodded his head in agreement.

Serenity tilted her head looking at Stevie like a crazy person “Oh did she now? Well isn’t that nice.” Stevie simply snickered back at her.

She looked between the two boys. “And ya’lls wives like you come out lookin’ so fine. Brave women. Ya’ll could get snatched up real quick.” Her accent taking over as she was getting tipsier.

Rhett chuckled. “Yes, I don’t think they have a worry in the world. We have been together this long no going back now.”

Link was smiling around the rim of his glass as he took a sip. She had just noticed that he had forgone his signature glasses for contacts tonight. “Yes, but nothing is written in stone brother.” That was  
that accent that did something to her insides every time it graced those perfect lips.

A shiver ran down her spine like someone had tapped a cold-water hose to it. She quickly downed her drink to drown the moan that wanted to escape. She flagged down the waitress to bring another round an before they knew it, they were 3 more rounds deep; except Link who planned to drive Rhett home. They were all laughing and having a good time. It was nice to see Link open up, and it didn’t go unmissed by her that his arm was on the booth behind her.

Every now and then she would lean into him when laughing and could smell his cologne, not knowing if the smell or alcohol was making her head all floaty. Occasionally she would feel his fingertips brush her shoulder sending a bolt of electricity down her arm followed by goose bumps. Everything was perfect until she noticed that Brad was once again approaching their table.

He took the same spot as earlier an addressed her as if no one else was there. “Hey baby it’s me again. You sure you don’t want to go home with me? Last chance.” He was trying to look cute.  
Serenity took a deep breath before she felt the tight protective grip of Link’s hand on her shoulder. Making her almost stumble over her words. “I told you earlier Brad I’m not interested. Now could you leave me and my friends alone.” She was trying to be nice.

“But you would look so good spread out across my bedspread.” He smiled

She felt the hand on her shoulder grow tighter and more possessive. Link was staring daggers at the man and she heard the small growl leave his lips before a voice deeper than she knew possible left his body.

“I believe the lady said no.” Southern accent and all. Was this man trying to kill her?

Brad turned his attention toward Link “Who asked you, hick?”

Rhett placed a hand on his head as Link launched from the booth and into Brad’s face.

“What the fuck did you just call me?!” he was fuming. Serenity had never seen him this angry and it was kind of a turn on.

Brad back up a little “You heard me little man. Or are you just as deaf as you are stupid? Inbreed.”

Serenity saw the rage flash in Links eyes and jumped up, grabbing his hand before it made contact with Brad’s jaw “Link stop! Please?!” she pleaded with her eyes. Watching the rage melt away as she stared into his soul. Brad slipped away unnoticed. She didn’t know how long they stayed like that before Stevie cleared her throat, bringing them back.

She stepped away from him, missing the touch almost instantly. She cleared her own throat “I should get going, I have work in the morning. It was nice ladies. I’m going to call an Uber.” Pulling out her phone but was stopped short by Link’s hand.

“I’ll drive you home. I haven’t had that much.” He watched her put away the phone. The girls where all looking at each other giggling when Rhett spoke up.

“You are my ride home man!” he threw his hands in the air.

Link turned around to look at him “I guess you will have to take an Uber.”

They walked away, Rhett’s mouth hanging open “The only other time he left me hanging was when he met Christy.”

They made it out to the parking lot and Serenity tripped on her own foot. The drinks had rushed to her head when she stood up. ‘Yup this is drunk’ she thought. She was trapped in her mind as the rest of her set out to embarrass them. Link quickly caught her.

“Woah there Holiday, have another.” He joked, helping her to stand his hand on the small of her back as he was trying to find his keys. Serenity leaned back so her back was flat against his chest, her head on his shoulder. Absent mindedly she reached up and started play with his hair.

She giggled as she looked up at him. “You are so fucking pretty.” She gave his hair a tug and he couldn’t help the moan that left his lips. “So fuckable.” She laughed more.

He got his keys out just in time an opened the door. “Alright in the car.” He helped her in then hopped in himself and did a quick employee search for her address. He threw the SUV in reverse and pulled out. The drive was quiet; music played low in the background. It only took 10 minutes to get her home, but she had already started to fall asleep.

Placing the car in park he looked at her “We are here.”

Serenity sat up barely able to keep her eyes open “Can you carry me.... please?”

He thought about it for a second then hopped out. It’s not like she could get there on her own. He pulled her out of the car bridal style “Just don’t throw up on me, this is a nice suit.” She laughed laying  
her head on his chest and playing with his tie.

“I’ll try not to.” She joined in the laughter

“Okay Serenity floor and apartment number?” he walked into the ornate lobby. It was so late that you could hear a pin drop.

“Floor 4 apartment 401.” She mumbled into the crook of his neck where she was nuzzling up to him.

He quickly made it to the elevator. He didn’t know how much more of her flirtations he could take, he thought while pressing the button the door closed. Serenity had the genius idea to start nibbling on the soft skin presented before her, causing him to close his eyes and beg this elevator to move faster. When the doors finally opened, he practically ran to her door. Cursing under his breath when he saw the keypad.

“What’s the number woman?” She bit down a little harder before answering and he had to bite his lip to hold back the growl that wanted to escape. His pants were becoming a bit tight. He may not act like it, but he liked it a bit rough.

She smiles against his skin “6178” He paused mid punch in when the numbers hit him. ‘My birthday’ he shook his head and finished punching them in. He was greeted to the lock opening. Pushing the door open he was thankful for the night light in the hallway leading to her bedroom, so he didn’t trip over any boxes. Opening the bedroom door, he laid her down an took off her shoes.

“Sleep tight Serenity.” He was almost out of the room when he heard the mumbled voice.

“Thanks Link.” And that quick, she fell asleep

On his way out he saw the GMM poster on the wall and chuckled. He noticed the shelf below it with all her stuff on it. Maybe she wouldn’t mind if he poked around. He walked up to the collection, noting a few things: a signed 1000th episode coin and their book. He decided to go get her a glass of water for the morning and leave the couple Tylenol he had. Making his way back to her bedroom he quietly sat the glass and pills down leaving a note. ‘Here, I thought you might need this. Love your little collection by the way’ signed Love, Mr. Neal in cursive. Stopping in the doorway to look at her something pulled in his chest could he be falling for the young girl?  


‘Don’t kid yourself, Neal she would never go after you. That was just drunk antics.’ He shook his head and left the apartment. Once in his car he sat at the end of her street left to the studio or right to his house.

Turning the wheel left he decided he wanted to be alone tonight.


	5. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we get to meet said wife in this chapter please stick with it. the end is rewarding I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much ah_callie for your continued love and support.

The sun was peeking through the curtains of Serenity’s room. She shut her eyes, squeezing them tightly. Why was her head killing her so much? She rolled over at the sound of the vibration on wood next to her bed. The phone was sitting next to a handwritten note, a glass of water and two Tylenol. All the memories from last night flooded back to her. No no no no this wasn’t happening she had bit him! She had her head in her hands when her phone started to ring again.

Picking it up and seeing the time, she saw that she was 30 minutes late for work. She then looked at who was calling. It was Rhett. He had called 20 times! What the hell was going on? Oh god was Link okay? She answered the phone.

“Hello?” she had to pull the phone away from her ear as soon as the man answered.

“Finally! We have a problem. I may have had too much to drink and I was pissed that Link left me, so I told Jessie that he took you home. And I’m pretty sure she called Christy this morning to tell her.” He didn’t stop to take a breath.

Serenity picked up the pills to take them and read the note. He was so sweet. “Soooo how is that a problem? He was responsible and made sure I got home.” She covered a yawn.

“He didn’t go home last night.” She about dropped the phone at his words. It felt like she was in a movie.

“Shit” It was all she could manage to get out.

“Yeah so if you could drag your ass to the office that would be great.”

“I’ll be there in 15.” She hung up and threw her phone. Great! This could be a scandal and she wasn’t even getting fucked. Well not physically anyway.

Jumping out of bed and throwing on clothes she ordered an Uber. When she arrived at the office, Stevie an Ellie made eye contact before looking away. No sooner did Serenity step into her office when she heard the front door crash open and things being pushed over. She peaked out to see a blond-haired woman making her way toward the hall.

“CHARLES LINCOLN NEAL! I KNOW YOU ARE HERE! I SAW THE SUV! AND WHERE IS SHE? THE LITTLE SLUT FUCKING MY HUSBAND!” She is standing with her back facing Serenity’s door.

So that is Link’s wife. ‘Cunt.’ Serenity quickly stepped away from the window when she heard Link coming down the hall. And by the sounds of it he was not happy. Still wearing the suit from the night before, only he had lost the jacket and tie leaving two buttons open at the top. His hair was disheveled in that freshly fucked kind of way.

“What the hell do you think you are doing here causing a scene!” his tone was hushed but angry “This is my place of work!”

She turned toward him, fire in her gaze. Slapping him hard across the right cheek. “Who is she Charles?! Who is this Serenity bitch?!”

He looked at her dumb founded. “She is our new graphic design artist, why?” He was confused as Rhett hadn’t a chance to tell him.

“So, do you fuck all the new female employees?” she crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

Serenity had her back against the door listening ‘God I wish that was in the welcome packet’

Link looked even more confused “What are you talking about?” He squeaked at the end his southern accent creeping out.

“Jessie said Rhett told her you left him there to take this Serenity girl home.” Link turned to look at Rhett who was trying to hide his face. Narrowing his eyes at him, Rhett mouthed ‘Sorry man’

Link turned his attention back to his wife. “Yes, well what he failed to mention is that there was a creep trying to pick her up and I thought it would be safer for me to drive her then for her to take an Uber.  
After I dropped her off, I came back here to work on something and fell asleep.” He sighed “There’s cameras here, would you like me to show you?” Links whole face had turned red. He was so mad but  
knew he couldn’t blow up here.

His wife just shook her head at him. “No because how do I know that when you showed up here it was right after dropping her off?”

Link growled at her and lost his temper “BECAUSE YOU SHOULD HAVE SOME FUCKING FAITH IN YOUR HUSBAND! WHO IS BEING HONEST WITH YOU AND HAS SEVERAL PEOPLE TO BACK UP HIS STORY!”

His wife threw her hands up in the air and finally noticed the sign on the door now in front of her. She launched forward trying the door handle, but Serenity had locked it. Link tried grabbing her, but she  
broke free kicking the door. When that didn’t work, she picked up a chair putting it through the glass pane just to the side. Serenity let out a squeak an covered her head from the flying glass. Looking at  
the now broken glass, she was pissed. No one fucks with her office.

Stepping through the now open pane she came face to face with Link’s wife wielding a chair. “YOU BROKE MY WINDOW YOU PYSCHO BITCH!” 

Link’s wife dropped the chair and laughed. “Really Link? She is half your age. What does she have, daddy issues?”

Serenity was about to throttle the blond in front of her; fists balled up at her side. Christy turned back to her, bringing her hand up and slapping Serenity across the face hard enough to draw blood. The got an ‘ohhhhh’ from everyone watching. Link was fuming, about to call security when she spit out some blood before launching at the older woman, her hands wrapped firmly around Christy’s throat. 

“Now listen here, you old batty cunt. You have a loving devoted husband who cares about others more than himself and if that’s a bad thing then your way of thinking is what’s fucked up with this world.  
You are so lucky you have three beautiful children; a family and you are going to throw it all away because of something taken out of context.”

The women in her hands was gasping for air. “Now when I let go of you, you apologize to that lovely muffin for all the hurt and grief you have brought him. Do you understand me?” his wife rolled her eyes. Serenity’s grip tightened an she gave her a little shake “DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND. ME?” the women finally nodded “Good.” Serenity let go an watched her fall to the floor holding her throat.

“Now if ya’ll excuse me I have to call a repair man about my window.” She stepped back through the hole she came out off as she heard Link’s wife apologize. He simply shook his head and walked back to his office. His wife left with her head down.

A few hours passed and the repair man had been by to fix the window already. There was a knock on her door and Stevie let herself in. Serenity sighed and put her laptop to the side. “Let me guess, I’m fired. Too much of a fight risk or some bullshit.”

Stevie chuckled sitting down on the air of the couch “Not exactly. I was just coming to check on you.” She shook her head smiling “Well now everyone knows not to get on your bad side or hurt Link.”

Serenity smiled the left side of her face held a light bruise “Good. I told ya’ll not to fuck with me or I’d throttle ya.”

“That you did. I’m still gonna risk my life and call you Mrs. Neal.” She burst out laughing at the look Serenity gave her “Anyway I came in here to tell you are requested at the crew meeting to discuss the next episode.”

Serenity sighed “Fine I’ll be there.”

Stevie stood an made way for the door “Good, because it’s starting now”

Following her, they entered a room with wood bleachers built up the walls. A giant pick neon Mythical sign adorned the one wall. There was a large rectangle table in the middle of the room for senior staff. Serenity put her hood up and quickly found a seat up in the far corner, taking a seat then crossed her arms leaning back against the wall for support. When Rhett and Link entered everyone got quiet.

Serenity noticed that Link had changed into a tight t-shirt and jeans. She was glad he hadn’t changed earlier due to the fact there was a small black and blue mark by his collarbone. She bit her lip ‘Oops,  
I left a hickey. And he is wearing it proudly’ He caught her staring and smirked at her. Now it didn’t happen often so she could be wrong but was he flirting with her? She looked around and behind herself  
for who he could be smirking at. Link chuckled before Rhett started the meeting.

“Alright guys we want to play some fan favorite games with us and the staff on the next episode any suggestions? We’re going to do a few.” Rhett stood at the front of the room waiting.

Chase was the first to speak “Where in the world does that candy come from?”

Link spoke up “I liked that one! Write it down.”

“Insult Jeopardy!” Came another voice. Rhett added it to the board then there was silence.

Serenity thought she was speaking in her head and mumbled “I liked the conjoined twins dress up.” Rhett stop an turned towards her.

“What was that Sere?” She went wide eyed an looked around all eyes were on her.

“I said I liked the conjoined twins dress up challenge.” Link smiled at her suggestion.

“We definitely have to do that one Rhett.” Link stood from his chair to deliver the rest of the idea.

“Now for this we’re going to be in teams of two and since me and Rhett have already played games like the conjoined twins it would be too easy for us to beat everyone else. So, with that being said, me  
and Rhett are going to pick a staff member to be on our team then everyone else can team up on their own. Whoever is with me or Rhett have to play all the games. For the rest of you, there will be signup  
sheets in the office. Only so many spots per game so make sure and get the game you want. Now Rhett, pick your champion.” Link sat as Rhett stood.

“There are so many good contenders I’mmmm gonna pick…. Chase” he was pointing around the room and landed on him when he spoke his name. “You’re up Neal”

Link didn’t even bother getting out of the chair he pointed up into the corner at her “Serenity.” He gave her the come here finger “Come sit down here by me, partner.”

Serenity slowly stood up pulling the hoodie tighter around herself making her way down to the empty seat on his left.

Rhett clapped his hands together “Alright there you have it! Now everyone team up. We shoot at 5.”

Everyone stood and exited the room. Serenity didn’t move. She wasn’t sure if they were gonna plan a strategy or not. Link turned to look at her.

“I hope you will be ready at 5 to kick ass. Rhett thinks he is going to beat us.”

Serenity looked over at Chase and Rhett whispering to each other and scoffed “Pfft, they are going down. I don’t like to lose.”

Link stood grabbing his laptop “Good! I’ll see you at 5.” With that he left the room.

The next two hours went by rather quickly. Her nerves were getting the best of her. Not only was she going on the show for the first time, but she was gonna be taped to the man that not even 24 hours 

before she had given a hickey to in a drunken stupor. She changed into the camo shirt Stevie had brought her so she would match Link.

Once changed, Serenity made her way to the set. Link was waiting for her; he had black streaks on his face like a quarterback and his glasses were nowhere to be found. The shirt clung to his body in the  
most delicious way. He gave her a smirk when she came into his view, running a hand through his hair.

“Hey where is your warpaint?” he tilted his head like a cute puppy

“They didn’t tell me I was supposed to look menacing” She chuckled

Link picked up a container off his set chair. “Here let me fix that.” Dipping his thumb in the black paint placing a hand on either side of her face slowly dragging his finger along her right cheek first. He  
was staring into her very soul the whole time. When he did the one on her left cheek, he was very gentle; careful to not upset the bruise there.

“There we go! All better” he smiled at her and stepped back.

Stevie came on set “5 MINUTES GUYS! EVERYONE TAKE YOUR PLACES ON SET!”

There were two seats between Rhett and Link, one for her and one for Chase. They went and sat down as Stevie was doing the silent countdown. Stevie reached zero and Link began.

“Can we win at these games we already won once?” he elbowed Serenity and as if on cue she smiled at the camera

“Let’s talk about that!”

The first two games went off without a hitch. No real complaints, other then she didn’t care for that stun cane so much. Now it was time for them to be taped together. Of course, they had to make her  
special shoes so she would be at least a little closer to Link’s height. Serenity was in the front as they wobbled out onto the set. Rhett laughed at them.

“Wow so that’s what you look like attached to the front of Link” he laughed

Serenity’s face turned a bright shade of red. She didn’t want to think about that right now. It was bad enough she could feel the outline of his cock against her ass.

“Can we get this game over please? Before someone else starts picking on me.” She sighed

Stevie started the count down and Rhett explained the rules. They went in one ear and out the other. Serenity was trying to focus on anything besides the closeness of their bodies. The game began and  
Link practically picked her up off her feet and ran to grab the shirt. They got the shirt on like a breeze, now came the hard part- the pants. Link’s voice whispered in her ear.

“We are going to have to get on the ground for this part.”

Serenity nodded her head “Yup, I remember the original video.”

Sliding her foot back with his, they dropped to the floor with Link slightly on top of her. She grabbed the pants bringing her foot up and slipping it into the right leg. Panting already ‘God, this was hard’

“I have to rollover now, I’m sorry that I’m so heavy Link.” She tossed herself so she was on top of him. She didn’t miss the growl in her ear when she had to wiggle her hips to roll the rest of the way over.

It was Links turn to get some revenge. Facing away from the camera he nibbled on her ear softly but hard enough to drive her crazy. Serenity involuntarily bucked he hips back into him. The puff of hot air  
warmed the shell of her ear.

“Fuck.” He cursed into her ear as his semi hard cock dug into her ass.

‘Okay Serenity let’s get it together and end this. The faster we win the faster I can get off him.’

Serenity flipped them over and Link was now laying fully on top of her. “Okay help me lift us up.” Before she knew it, they were on their feet. Last thing they needed was a belt. She grabbed it and got it  
wrapped around them, finishing the game.

They were both panting and Link spoke. “Thank you for liking, commenting and subscribing.”

Serenity huffed blowing a hair out of her face. “You know what time it is!” she let her head fall back against Link’s shoulder.

“AND CUT! That was great guy really fine work.” Stevie come over to cut them a part.

“Thanks Stevie! Now all I want is some water and my office.” She chuckled. As soon as she was released from Link, she made a bee line for her office.

She was laying on the couch for the next 20 minutes, trying to calm down before she heard the pop of an IM message on her computer. Looking up, she saw Link’s picture dancing about and got up to  
open it.

 

LINKSTER  
Hey you busy?

Serenity bit her lip and thought about how to reply. Finally, she decided to just be honest.

SERENITY  
No. Why, what’s up Neal?

LINKSTER  
I just wanted to know if you would like to talk.

SERENITY  
Sure when?

Serenity hoped this would be the big moment. Maybe he would finally open up.

LINKSTER  
The supply closet in 15?

SERENITY  
I’ll be there.

The message came up as read and his status went offline. She waited about 10 minutes then threw on her hoodie and walked out the door. Once in the closet she sat down and waited for him to arrive. She had her hood up, head laid back, and eyes closed. She never heard him come in or kneel beside her. The only thing that marked his entrance was the lips pressed firmly to hers. She panicked for a moment before melting into him. Her arms came up around his neck to play in his hair, tugging ever so gently.

It seemed like they kissed forever before Link broke the kiss for air, his forehead resting against hers. He hadn’t opened his eyes yet, but Serenity was staring at him. Slowly those bright baby blues opened, and he smiled.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t take it any longer.” She bit her lip afraid to ask but she had to.

“What about Christy?” Link sat back on his feet and grabbed Serenity’s hands.

“That’s what I wanted to talk about. It’s why I have been so unlikeable. The week before you got here, I caught wind that my wife may be having an affair. So, I hired a P.I. and sure enough I was right. It’s been going on for a while. Long enough to have her own wardrobe and everything over there. She has no idea I know yet and I want to keep it that way for the kids. But I figure if she can gout out and have fun I can too right? So…you want to go out with me sometime?”

He had one of those cute goofy grins on his face and she could help but say “Yes!”


	6. Everything is Back to Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ah_callie

The days flew by since their first kiss in the closet and it had been very busy at the studio; with them rounding up on the holiday season quickly. It was the middle of September and everyone was having a   
decorating party. There was rubber bats, skeletons and plastic pumpkins scattered from one end of the studio to the other. Stevie saw Serenity walk in; coffee in hand.

“Hey Sere, good morning! You want to join in putting up the spooky stuffs?” She wiggled a bat at her.

The new nickname had taken a bit to get used to, but she is sure it would change again. They had been trying new ones to see what worked. “Hell yeah I would love to! Let me just sit my things down and 

I’ll be right out.” Bouncing into her office, she dropped her things on the couch and right back out the door she went.

When she popped back out, someone was holding up a snake. “Does someone want to hold Craig?!” she watched as no one was really stepping forward. Serenity loved snakes, so she walked up the girl   
and spoke.

“I’ll hold the cutie.” She was making grabby hands toward the snake.

“Oh, thanks! He is really a sweetheart. Everyone else is freaked out by him.” She handed him to Serenity “Especially Link.” She chuckled.

Serenity wrapped the snake around her neck like a scarf. Craig was nuzzling up to her ear when she got an idea. She pulled out her phone and brought up the IM app. Giving it a quick scan, she saw just what she was looking for.

LINKSTER – Online

A huge smile broke out on her face.

SERENITY  
Hey babe, you want to come out and help decorate with the crew? :P

There were dots almost instantly.

LINKSTER  
Sure, sweetheart. I’ll be out in just a minute; I have to finish up this email real quick.

SERENITY  
Yay! Also, I dyed my hair in spirit of the holidays last night. Red, Orange and yellow.

LINKSTER  
Ooooh, I can’t wait to see it. Give me maybe 10.

SERENITY  
Okay baby take your time.

Serenity quickly locked her phone and shoved it into her pocket when she felt Stevie over her shoulder.

“Who you texting? You got a boyfriend?” Stevie was teasing her.

Serenity chuckled “Noooo, god you know I’m unavailable.” Picking up some cobwebs and started on the stairs.

Stevie grabbed a couple of spiders out of the bucket, starting to place them on the web

“Well that’s good because I don’t think Mr. Neal would be too happy with that.” Jen and Ellie nodded their heads in agreement.

Serenity stopped in mid throw. “Why would he care what I do in my free time?”

Stevie threw a spider at her “God woman, are you blind?! He is totally possessive of you after the whole club incident.”

Jen leaned over. “Is it true he carried you to your apartment and then to bed?” she spoke in a hushed tone.

Ellie spoke up “Yeah, where did that hickey come from?” Serenity’s face turned blood red

Stevie chuckled “Didn’t think we’d noticed, did ya?”

The girls got quiet and went back to their work “Oh not gonna make fun of me now?”

Link spoke up behind “Who’s making fun of who?”

Serenity jumped grabbing her heart. She was quick to pivot around on her heels and start beating his chest. “How many times do I have to tell you to stop scaring me like that!”

The girls were all snickering to themselves at the interaction.

He was trying to cover himself laughing “Damn girl I’m sorry!” he let it go on for a few more seconds before grabbing her wrists with some force, taking all the fight right out of her.

Images of being pushed against the nearest flat surface, hands bound above her head by one of his larger ones as the other explored lower on her body suddenly filled her mind. She almost let out a   
moan before being shook out of her thoughts.

“You calmed down now?” he finally noticed Craig when he started to stir from all the commotion. Throwing her hands down he jumped back and screamed.

“AHH! What are you doing with that thing around your neck, devil woman?” he had one foot off the ground and hands to his chest.

She looked down and pet him. “Craig is a creature of god and needs cuddles and love just like every other animal.” She looked down at him and spoke in a baby voice as Craig shifted around her face “Isn’t   
that right Craig?” kissing his snoot before looking up at Link.

“No, that thing is a creature of the devil!” he tried to back away as she came closer. “No get back! Stop coming closer!”

“Awww come on Link! He just wants to love you! Look at his cute little face.” She held the snake’s head in her hand only a few inches away. Without realizing it the had gathered the attention of the whole office.

Link closed his eyes. “No no no no please get it away.” He peaked one eye open

“Come on, he isn’t that bad! Just hold him. He won’t bit you, just relax.” Craig was slowly making his way onto Link’s shoulder. She saw his body tense up and she brought her hand up and rubbed his arm “Just relax.”

He would have to learn to love being around them since she had 3 at home. She wouldn’t tell him that yet, scared that would be his deal breaker. Craig was now fully on Link, giving him little snaky kisses. When he got to Links ear it caused giggles to erupt from the man.

“Ohh it tickles take it take it please!” he was wiggling around trying to shake him off.

Serenity couldn’t help but laugh. He had held him long enough. “Come on Craig, the serpent king has held you enough for today.” She wrapped the snake back around her neck.

“Now are you gonna help decorate because I could use some help with these cobwebs.” Picking them up she turned back to him

“I would love to help you; just keep Craig to yourself there serpent queen” The words were out of his mouth before they hit the filter.

She gave him a sideways look ‘smooth Neal’

He gave her a silent apology before they moved-on decorating. It took a couple hours, but the office was now ready for Halloween. Serenity couldn’t wait. Stevie had been telling her about the Halloween party and costume contest they had every year. The wheels were already going in her head about the perfect costume.

Making her way back to her office, she was unaware someone was following close behind. She left the door open as she entered, never hearing it close or lock. When the large hands wrapped around her middle, she jumped squealing. Link was whispering in her ear.

“You know that wasn’t very nice of you out there making me hold Craig like that.” He bit down on the shell of her ear giving it a tug. The moan left her lips before all the air evacuated her chest from the   
force of her back meeting the wall. Trapped between the solid surface and Link’s toned chest, he gave her the sexiest smirk.

“You know that didn’t make daddy very happy.” Link spoke as he brought her hands up above her head. “How shall we punish you, naughty girl?” leaning his weight onto her more; his erection digging into her hip and lower stomach. He hissed at the friction.

Both had forgotten about the snake coiled around her neck until he tried to slither onto Link, causing him to jump. “Oh shit! I forgot you still had him. Could you take him back to his tank?”

Serenity smiled as an idea came to mind. Link had let go of her wrists and she pushed him away. “Go sit on the couch.” He raised an eyebrow at her

“Bossing daddy around, are we? I’ll remember to punish you for that later.” He growled.

“Well let me try again.” She used her best innocent bedroom voice. “Could you please go sit on the couch daddy?”

Serenity saw him swallow and adjust his position. ‘Note to self, daddy is a go.’ Link walked over a sat down as asked. Making the short distance across the room, she came to stop between his legs; lifting   
Craig off her neck and placing him around Link’s.

“This isn’t really what I would call enjoyable or sexy.” He watched the snake head out of the corner of his eye.

She chuckled, watching him “I’m going get you to like snakes by using positive reinforcement.” Biting her lip as she sat down next to him, legs folded under herself.

“I don’t see what could possibly do that.” He watched her hand travel down his chest, coming to rest on top of his semi hard cock through the tight black jeans.

She began to apply a little pressure and stroking him through the material she leaned into his ear and smiled hearing his breath hitch. “Just relax.”

He had to admit he was a little distracted, but the snake’s movement was unsettling. Serenity moved to undo the fasteners on his pants, biting and tugging on his ear lobe. Her hand slithered into his   
pants, gripping the base of his rock-hard cock. “You are still so tense, daddy! Could you pull these pants down for me so I can stroke you properly?” She chuckled at the growl he answered her with, lifted   
his hips to slide the pants down.

Serenity bit her lip as he sprung free, he was very well endowed. She was glad that she had no gag reflex. Link dropped his head back against the couch as she started to stoke him gently at first; then   
increased her grip and speed. Link was starting to breath heavily, his hand traveling up Serenity’s back and coming to rest in her hair. With a growl he gave a sharp tug, earning him a moan from her. Craig   
had made his way up around Links ear and into his hair. Serenity took the opportunity and bit down on the soft skin at the base of Link’s neck; being rewarded with a sharp intake of breath.

“Fuck harder bite harder.” Link was quickly turning to putty in her hands, no longer able to control his moans and growls, which only fueled her farther.

Biting down harder, her teeth broke the skin; blood rushing to the surface. The iron metallic taste in her mouth wasn’t unwelcomed. The large hand in her hair pulled with such dominance that she gave a   
growl, eyes rolling back. She could feel that Link was close to finishing, pulling away from his neck she looked into his half-lidded eyes. She dropped between his legs with a small amount of blood on her   
lips.

Giving him a smirk before taking him fully into her mouth, Link threaded both is hands in her hair. “Fuck! Don’t stop please don’t stop!” The snake had been long forgotten. If he was being honest, he   
was starting to get used to it. He pulled tightly on the soft silky hair wrapped around his fingers as he looked down at her making eye contact. The sight of her with his cock in her mouth, saliva mixed   
with the small amount of his blood was enough to send him over the edge.

“I’m gonna cum baby! Shit!” with one more thrust he emptied into the back of her throat. Laying his head back and panting watching her as he came down. Petting her hair as she cleaned him up. Craig   
slithered up against his cheek.

“Oh, hey buddy forgot you were here.” Serenity let him fall from her mouth and sat back, watching him. Getting up, she made her way to the mini fridge, taking two bottles of water. One to wash her   
mouth out with and one for Link.

Turning around, he had already pulled up his pants and refastened them. Silently she handed him the other bottle. “So still scared of snakes?” she chuckled watching him pet Craig.

“I have to say it’s not so much a fear anymore as much as wondering what they are gonna do. I can live with that.” Serenity sat back down, inspecting the damage on his neck. It looked like he got bit by a   
medium sized dog or vampire. The blood had long since stopped flowing.

“Well I’m gonna call that a success.” Link gave her a quick kiss before standing and readjusting Craig, so he was like a scarf.

“Thank you for the lovely time baby. I just wanted to say you got the job!” They both started laughing at the clear jab at his wife’s comment about fucking every new girl.

Serenity played along. “Well I thank you sir I really put my best foot forward. Or should I say hand.” Link shook his head before leaning down to kiss her passionately

“I have to get back to work but let’s do this again sometime, shall we?” Serenity nodded as he straightened back out.

He looked at the snake around his neck “Come on Craig, daddy has work to do.” With that he opened the office door, grateful that the snake was covering the puncture marks.

Today was a good day for once. He felt like himself again.


	7. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks ah_callie for beta reading.
> 
> Don't forget to drop a comment or kudos if you enjoy the story :D

Serenity sat in the breakroom reading a news article on her cell phone. She didn’t know what it was with the holidays, but time seemed to fly by faster than normal. It was three days before Halloween and the boys were doing their annual pumpkin spice episode today. A vote was taken in the office of who despised the fall tradition the most. She had been the lucky winner- or unlucky in this case.

Stevie thought it would make for a better episode if someone who detested it was forced to eat it. She was not excited for that, but at least she got to spend time with Link. It was hard to get a moment alone, between both of their work things and him keeping up the loving husband bit. The sexual frustration burning inside her maybe the death of her if they didn’t at least get a kiss in soon.

Shaking her head to regain focus, she opened the bag of chips in front of her. ‘Guess this is lunch.’ Josh had stolen all the lunch meat for some skit. Feeling her ponytail being flicked and tugged on, she shook her head as Link came into her field of view and taking a seat. Peaking over the edge of the phone at him Link looked up; his eyes completely black. A shiver ran through her and a heat started lower in her body.

“What do you think? “he gave her a smirk, showing off his pointed teeth.

Serenity’s heart was racing, and she was forgetting how to breathe. ‘Oh god breathe, breathe!’ She didn’t know why but it had always been a turn on. Like you know you could be in danger but all you can think is ‘Fuck me right now and if you slowly choke me to death? Well that would be just fine.’

Letting out a small giggle “That is unbelievably sexy. Please depart before I take you on the table.”  
Link laughed “Maybe that’s the goal.” He leaned on the table with a smile. “Well I really came in here to ask if you would help me.”

She tilted her head at him “Well you definitely are not helping me.” Setting her phone down to point at her person. “What can I help you with?”

“Well I thought we could go to the Halloween store so you could help me pick out my costume. We could make it a date?” he gave her another smile.

Serenity took a deep breath. “Yes, that sounds great! Now get out of here Neal before I rip all your clothes off.”

Link stood up to leave. “It’s a date then. I’ll pick you up around 6. Christy thinks I’m going out with Rhett.” He gave her a salute and a wink. “Well this was fun. I like teasing you.”

After Link left the room, she started hitting her head off the table. A hit for every word

“Why.Do.You.Do.This.To.Me.” looking up at the ceiling, as if asking for an answer from some higher power “Why?”

The ladies of the office (As Serenity dubbed them) rounded the corner and stopped to watch her.

Jen leaned over to Stevie and spoke in a hushed voice, but not enough that Serenity couldn’t hear it.

“Are we sure she is ok? Seems a little crazy.” Serenity didn’t even bother turning around.

“I’m perfectly fine thank you very much. Just slightly frustrated.” Rubbing her forehead as the girls sat down “sure I don’t mind take a seat.”

Stevie laughed “Sounds like you need to get laid girl”

Serenity gave a fake mocking laugh “Like who, Stevie?”

Jen chimed in “Yeah, because the only thing she wants to get busy with around here wears a wedding ring.”

Ellie was next “Yeah, but she has already been accused of sleeping with him so where is the fun in that.”

Serenity watched the girls, her mouth agape. “I can’t believe ya’ll! How much of a hoe do you take me for? I got morals”

Stevie raised her eyebrow “Morals. That’s what we are calling mentally undressing an eye fucking our boss now?”

“I do not eye fuck him!” Her voice hitting a higher octave

Jen and Ellie looked at each other “At least not when he’s looking.”

“Face it Sere we can see right through you. Link is constantly running through your mind it’s a miracle anything gets done.”

“Yes, well believe it or not there is a time and place for those kinds of thoughts and work is not one of them.”

Jen stopped mid sip. “Wait did she just finally admit to thinking about Link in her free time?”

Serenity huffed “Can we not have a normal conversation like most co-workers? Something along the lines of ‘Oh hey how are you today? That’s great the Halloween party is tomorrow night do you have a  
costume picked out?!” She panted short of breath from ranting.

The girls stayed quit for a minute before Ellie broke the silence “I’m going as a fairy.”

Serenity held her hand out gesturing to Ellie “See? Now this is conversation safe for work hours.”

Jen cleared her throat. “I’m going to be a cowgirl. I didn’t know what else to do and got pressed for time.”

Serenity turned to Stevie “What are you going as?

“I have decided to go as a lumberjack because who isn’t lumber sexual?”

“I have to agree. I don’t mind a fine person in plaid” Serenity chuckled picking up her drink.

Ellie tucked a piece of hair behind her ear “What are you going as Serenity?”

Biting her lip almost regretting her choice of costume but it was too late now. “I’m going as a catholic schoolgirl.”

“A naughty schoolgirl?” Jen raised an eyebrow.

“Possibly. I guess you will just have to wait and see. Now I got to get back to work if ya’ll will excuse me.” Pushing he chair in an leaving the breakroom.

It wasn’t so much work she had to as it was preparing herself for eating pumpkin spice. Sitting down behind the desk and checking the time.

“It’s 3 now, the episode shoots at 4, then date with Link at 6.” She looked around the office.

What to do, what to do? She bit her lip as she thought. ‘Oh, I could take a nap! Yes, nap it is’ flopping down on the plush couch. It was but a few minutes and she was out. She had been having another  
bout with her insomnia and anxiety, which meant not sleeping but maybe an hour a night. She knew why. It was simply the time of the year.

The time frame spanning between Halloween to the New Year had always been hard since she was 12. That year started the trend of progressively worse years that shaped her into the scared and  
anxiety filled young woman she had become. There were countless things she didn’t care to relive but knew she would have to eventually tell Link everything to answer questions she was sure would arise.

The cell phone under her hand started to buzz, signaling that it was 3:40. She gave herself 20 minutes to get ready and make it to the set. The hoodie she stole from Link was laying on her desk chair.  
Pulling it over her head the smell of his cologne and natural Link-ness calmed her nerves. She didn’t care what anyone would think. It brought her comfort and ease. She felt hidden when she put up the  
hood. The sleeves were long enough to cover her hands; it had always been her favorite from the first time he wore it. Patting the red rose over her heart, she was ready.

Serenity made her way through the office hood up, but she felt people looking at her wondering where she got that hoodie. I mean these people were just fishing. How did they know she didn’t buy it  
the thing? It came from Urban Outfitters. Anyone could own one, it’s not like it was a Link exclusive! Now if they got close enough, they would probably smell his scent and know better. Making her way on  
to the set 10 minutes early, Stevie noticed her and of course had to comment.

“Nice hoodie Sere. Where did you get it?” She winked at her and kept on going.

Serenity stuck her tongue out behind her. Turning to see Rhett and Link seated in their normal chairs chatting with an open seat between them. Making her way through the maze of cables; careful not to  
trip over anything. She felt like you needed a GPS to make it to the desk. When she made it to her seat, she couldn’t help but think ‘You have arrived at your destination’ chuckling to herself as she sat  
down.

“Nice jacket Serenity.” Link was the first to speak up.

“Yeah it looks familiar. Can’t figure out where I’ve seen it though.” Rhett scratched at his chin

‘Maybe on your best friend’ Serenity just laughed “Thanks boys, it’s one of my favorites.”

Stevie announced the start of the show and they got into position. The countdown started and Serenity really wished she was anywhere but here right now.

“Good Mythical Morning! Today we are going to be sampling more pumpkin spice themed items with our favorite graphic designer, Serenity!” Link gestured in her direction

Rhett turned to face her “Are you ready to take a trip down pumpkin spice lane?”

Serenity made a face and shook her head “No I am not. I hate everything about pumpkin spice and think it should be wiped from this earth.”

“So now you feel very strongly about this, so it should be interesting.” Link leaned off camera to grab something. “We have her your own spit bucket. We figured you’re gonna need it.”

She took it gingerly from him, placing it in her lap and hugging it with one arm. “Awe thanks guys so thoughtful.” Everyone chuckled at her apparent sarcasm.

“Okay so our first thing to Pumpkin spice- pancakes.” Rhett spoke as Alex brought out a plate and three forks setting it in front of Serenity. She made a face before leaning in to smell them at the same  
time as Link, causing them to bump heads.

“Oh goodness sorry Sere, I didn’t know you were gonna go in for the sniff!” he punctuates the last word.

Serenity rubbed her head as Rhett laughed taking a bite. “Yeah let’s bring her on the show, feed her gross pumpkin spice, then knock her out!” she laughed shrugging taking a bite “At least the pay is  
good.”

The crew started laughing as serenity made a face looking up “THIS IS HORRIBLE!” She finally swallowed pushing the plate away.

The boys looked at each other “I think we agree; it wasn’t very good at all.”

The rest of the episode was much of the same, with Serenity only getting sick once when they tried the pumpkin spice hummus shake. When the camera’s cut off Serenity checked her watch. It was 5:40.  
‘Great, no time to go home and change.’ Not that what she was wearing was bad, but she would have liked to brush her teeth.

Running to her office and packing everything up, she heard a knock on the door frame. Looking up at the person knocking, she saw Link with his backpack hung off his shoulder.

“You need a ride home?” he raised an eyebrow at her.

She didn’t need the hint to know what he was trying to do. “Yeah that would be great.”

She packed up the rest of her stuff and then followed him to the SUV. Link, ever the gentlemen, opened the door for her “Thank you kind sir.” She watched him run around the front and hop in the driver’s  
seat.

Before she knew it, they were on the road to the party store. Music played softly in the background and watching the sights go by, she almost didn’t feel the hand that had made its way over to grab hers.  
Interlocking their fingers, she caught the smile on his face. It had to be the biggest one she had seen so far; she couldn’t help the stupid grin that took over her once grim features.

The party store wasn’t very busy since everyone was most likely eating dinner. Link walked hand and hand with her, picking up a few different things. 

“Oh, I could be Ant-Man!” He held up the costume

“Nah, that’s gonna be super popular this year since the last Avenger’s movie released.”

He put the costume back on the rack. “Yeah you’re right. Oh!” he ran over to the Star Wars display, dragging her along. She couldn’t help but giggle and roll her eyes.

“I could be Han Solo!” She just tilted her head giving him a dead-pan look.

“What? I think I would make a great Han!”

“Yeah, you and a thousand other nerdy guys. Besides you can’t tell me in your 41 years and with how much you like Star Wars, you have never gone as a character from the series?”

He sighed “Again, you are right I have.” He looked around.

“Well what do you think? Should I go with pop culture or more traditional?” They continued to walk around.

Serenity jumped, leaning into him when something scared her. She felt his hand tighten in hers for reassurance. “I think you should go traditional. Pop culture is, no pun intended, just so popular or  
overused. I appreciate a good vampire or priest with an interesting back story.”

He chuckled “You want to come into my confessional baby?” he put stress on the word come.

Serenity smacked his arm as he laughed “You perv.” She looked around to see if anyone had heard them. “But now that I think about it, I do have some sins to confess father.”

Link growled before planting a kiss on her temple. “Priest it is.” They picked out his outfit and paid before making the way back to the car around 7:30.

“You could wear those sclera contacts you had in earlier.” He looked at her as he turned the key.

“Would you like that? Would it get you all hot and bothered?” he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She bit her lip. “Yes, very much so.”

“Then consider it done. So, should I take you home now or did you have other plans?” She could tell he was nervous, and she didn’t know why.

“Well you did tell me this was a date so I’m expecting to be fed.” She smiled teasing him.

“Shit you’re right. I’m so stupid sometimes! Please forgive me. I haven’t been on the dating scene in a long while, so I forgot eating is that thing that people do…” He was rambling and it was adorable.  
Noticing her staring at him, smiling he stopped and took a breath. “What did I say? Did I do something wrong?”

Serenity shook her head “No, you are just so damn adorkable. You have absolutely nothing to worry about Link.” She felt her stomach rumble. “Now food please before my stomach eats itself.”

“Yes ma’am.” Link threw the car in reverse and headed off to the restaurant.

The drive wasn’t long, maybe 15 minutes with traffic. When they pulled in, Serenity took in the outdoor setting. It was a nice brick building, vines of beautiful flowers weaved up the building toward the  
roof where she could see people sitting. She jumped as her door was opened, not realizing he had pulled up to a valet. ‘A valet!? How much was he planning to spend? Only places that cost way too much have valets.’

Before going inside Serenity took off her hoodie, fixing her hair. Link grabbed her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. “Ready to go inside?”

She looked at him and nodded afraid to speak and say something stupid. He led her inside; the interior was just as the outside. All mahogany wood and red velvet, there was a host stand in front of them,  
which only meant one thing- reservations. Serenity didn’t know how to feel. What was he thinking? He didn’t have a reservation. He had forgotten about dinner entirely, right? ‘What are you doing, Neal?’  
They came to rest at the stand.

“Name sir?” the very posh British man addressed him.

“Ah yes, I have a reservation for Neal.” Link looked at her and smiled as the maître d' looked through the book.

“Ahh yes here it is. Mr. and Mrs. Neal, right this way.” He led them to the elevator and up to the rooftop. Their table was set for two with a candle in the middle. It was off in the corner; very private with a  
beautiful view of Los Angeles. Link pulled her chair out, waiting for her to sit before pushing it back in.

Link took his seat and looked at her as he chuckled nervously. “You haven’t said anything since we got here. Should I be worried?”

Serenity took a deep breath “I thought you forgot about dinner! And did that maître d’ address us as Mr. and Mrs. Neal?!” Her tone was hushed, but the words come out in one breath as she picked up the  
menu. It was Link’s turn to smile at her adorable rambling. She checked everything for prices and nothing!

“You know, my momma told me if you have to ask the price you can’t afford it.” She peeked at him over the menu.

“Then don’t ask the price.” He smiled at her. “Have I told you that when you are flustered and angry, you’re adorable?”

She had decided steak was in order and put down the menu “Yes I do believe you did once with your word vomit in the supply closet.”

The waiter brought up their best bottle of wine, leaving it in a bucket of ice and taking their order. Serenity ordered a rare steak while Link ordered the chicken alfredo. They made small talk until the food  
arrived.

Serenity made quick work of her steak. If there was one thing she didn’t mess around with, it was a nice cut of meat. Link on the other hand was babying his food. When the waiter brought the bill, she  
tried to peek at it, but Link quickly placed his black card over top of it and she pouted.

“I wanted to see how much it was.” She crossed her arms

Link shook his head “Nope, you don’t need to see because you aren’t paying for it. I love you; no amount is too much.” His face went beet red when he realized what he said. His signature for not having a  
filter strikes again.

Serenity froze. She wasn’t sure what to say as he signed his name and left a tip. He was standing to leave.

“Should we be going? I have to get you home and head to mine myself.” He held a handout to her.

Shit, she had missed her opportunity to say it back. ‘I hope he isn’t pissed.’ She caught a glimpse of the bill as they walked away and about shit a gold brick. The bottle alone was $250. Now she really felt  
bad. She wasn’t worth all that.

The drive to her apartment was quiet and Serenity battled in her mind with ‘Should I say I love you too or is it too late?’ She was about to go insane when the car stopped. Link placed it in park and turned  
to face her.

“So here we are at the end of our first official date I hope you had as much fun as I did.” He smiled “Would I be able to kiss you goodnight?”

It seemed pointless at this point, but she was glad he was a gentleman and asked. “Of course, you can.” Link leaned over, closing the distance. The kiss was gentle. Passionate but gentle. He didn’t try to  
stick his tongue down her throat or get pushy. She appreciated that. Pulling away, she unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door.

“I should be getting to bed. Long day tomorrow.” She almost tripped getting out, not taking her eyes off him.

“Goodnight Serenity.” He gave her one of those knee wobbling smiles.

“Goodnight Link.” She turned to walk into the building when she made a choice; turning around the window was almost up.

“Wait Neal!” The window slowly rolled back down and Link leaded over “Yes Holiday?”

She bit her lip “I love you too.”

He smiled and started to roll up the window just as it was about to close, he uttered two words.

“I know” and drove off, leaving her standing there, mouth agape.

“Did he just Han Solo me?” she shook her head “Nerd.”


	8. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all the folks that helped with this chapter mythicalpurgatory, My star anon and of course ah_callie. This chapter would not have been possible without your ideas and help with editing.

The office was alive with activity, people running around trying to prepare for the episode and then later, the party. Serenity was given the task of arranging the party -from decorations to food. Normally it  
was Stevie’s job, but she was too busy with the show and passed it off. Which was fine with her because it meant being outside and not trapped in the office going insane with all the hustle and bustle.

Since she was diving in the large box looking for one last bat so her OCD would be at peace, she hadn’t felt her phone go off. Franticly looking but there was not bat in sight. 

“Shit!” she kept digging around throwing things out of the box. She was sure it looked like one of those old Tom and Jerry cartoons from an outsiders perspective. Giving up on the bat she went in search  
of cobwebs. None of those either. She threw herself up and out the box like a crazy person. With a huff she whipped out her phone finally seeing the message that was waiting there.

LINKSTER  
Hey where are you? I went by your office and you weren’t there.

SERENITY  
I’m outside Stevie pushed the party off on me.

LINKSTER  
Oh, fun how is that going?

Serenity puffed a strand of hair out of her face

SERENITY  
You know, just going insane because I don’t have any cobwebs or spiders, I need ONE more bat to finish my pattern and I don’t even have balloons yet! Which I need someone to take me to the store to get and good luck with that because everyone is too busy!

LINKSTER  
Calm down fireball. Come by my office and we will figure it out.

Serenity made a face before throwing the phone in her pocket. ‘I don’t have time for this he better actually mean business’ Making her way inside and sliding the sunglasses on top of her head she passed  
by Stevie’s office and noticed the woman was about to say something and held up her hand.

“No, nope, I have a meeting with the boss, I’m a very busy women thank you very much for that.” She never lost a step as she weaved through the cubicles and down the hall. Coming to rest at the grey  
door that lead to Rhett and Links office, she couldn’t remember a time she had ever been in there. Maybe that was a good thing. Lifting her hand, she knocked softly and waited. After a moment Rhett’s  
voice carried through the door. 

“Come in!”

Well, she knew if Rhett was in here it would be all business. She gripped the handle and let herself in.

“Afternoon boys.” They both nodded at her. “Mr. Neal you wanted to see me?”

She seen link clench his jaw at the formality “First off please call me Link. Second do you have your license?”

Serenity took a seat on the couch “well yeah I have my license I just didn’t see a need for a car when everything is so close.” She was taking in the environment around her out of curiosity and out of panic  
to keep her mind focused.

“Good did Stevie give you a budget for the party or are you winging it?” Link turned in his chair to face her.

Serenity’s eyes never meeting his, she said “No, I’m just winging it.” She finally stopped looking around and made eye contact. “This is a pretty cool office, you got a loft and video games and cable TV.  
Man I wish this was my office!”

Link chuckled and stood to join her on the couch. “Well you can come and play the video games whenever you like.” Before he took a seat, he pulled out his wallet, and taking out that black card from the  
night before he said, “I’m assuming you also need to buy food?”

Serenity watched him closely as he dug around in his jacket pocket. “You would assume correct.” 

Link removed the key from his pocket. “Alright well no limit but don’t go crazy. Get everything you need. And take my SUV I trust you aren’t gonna wreck it. Also, there is GPS, so you won’t get lost.”

She blinked at him before grabbing the keys and card. “Thanks, Link I don’t think I could have finished this party without it.” The smile on her face was the biggest one she had in a long time. “Well I better  
get going lots of work to do.” She got up and bounded out of the office.

“You’re welcome Serenity!” he called after her, shaking his head fondly.

As Serenity made her way down the hall, she inspected the card. It was all black and god was it heavy. She squinted to see the name. It was etched Charles Lincoln Neal III. So… it wasn’t a company card…..  
interesting. As she made her way to Stevie’s office she wondered if he would mind being called Charlie.

Stevie’s door was open, so she just popped inside shaking the keys “I’m going to the store. Need anything?”

Looking up from her computer. “Oh, make sure there is some vegan snacks at the par..” she stopped short and thought for a second. “You don’t have a car. How are you getting there a bus and with what  
budget?” She took in the keys again and her eyes went wide.

“Link is letting you take his SUV?! His wife doesn’t even drive that.” She smirked, “Well, someone has made an impression on the boss.”

Serenity tried to hide the keys “No someone else let me take their car.”

Stevie tilted her head. “yeah that would be more believable if the keychain Lando made him for Father’s Day wasn’t on the keyring.”

Serenity cursed under her breath “Fuck.”

“Also, you never answered me. With what budget I didn’t give you the company card.” Serenity quickly tucked Link’s card into her back pocket.

“I got that covered don’t worry. It’s gonna be the greatest Halloween party of all time. Now if you are done wasting my time, I have balloons to get.” She turned leaving the office and let her feet carry her  
as quick as possible to the black SUV waiting outside.

Placing her sunglasses back over her eyes and pulling the keys from her pocket, she gave a quick look at the key fob and hit unlock. Hopping up into the driver’s seat and noticing her feet were nowhere  
near the peddles- ‘well this won’t work. Sorry Neal got to move the seat.’ Placing her hand down along the side feeling for the button she moved the seat so she could reach and then once she was in the  
right place, she grabbed her seat belt clicking it in place.

She was so nervous having not driven in probably 6 years- why should she have to waste money on gas and such when everything was so close in Florida? All her friends had cars so if she needed a ride,  
she would just pay them gas money to take her. Turning the key over, the car roared to life and she looked over to the screen in the middle of the dash asking if she wanted to sync her phone.

After thinking for a moment she decided why not? She would rather listen to her music then the radio. Tapping the screen until the car welcomed her, she turned on her Spotify and pulled out of the spot.  
The party store was only about 15 minutes from the studio, but the grocery store was in the opposite direction. Party store then food she decided. 

When she walked into the store, she was glad it seemed dead. ‘I should put the Balloon order in first then do my shopping.’ Making her way to the registers she was greeted by an employee. 

“Hello ma’am how can I help you today?”

Serenity returned her smile. “I need to place a rather large balloon order.”

“Alright well first thing what colors do you need.” The young girl around her own age grabbed a tablet and began typing 

“I’m gonna need orange, black, white, silver, and maybe a few purple and green.” The girl checked a few boxes.

“And how many do you need?”

Serenity thought for a minute “I want to say 1,500. Two hundred and fifty of each color.”

The girl typed quickly. “Ok its gonna come to $275. For an order this big we require payment now.”

Serenity dug the card out of her back pocket “Not a problem.” And slid the black credit card to the girl. 

“Ok and what’s the name?”

“Serenity.” She didn’t think to give her last name.

The girl looked at the card before typing again “Ok Mrs. Neal they will be ready in about an hour.”

She took the card back and thought about correcting her but decided against it. “Thank you, I’m gonna do some other shopping and hopefully they will be done when I am.”

Giving the girl a polite smile, she went to grab a cart and headed down the supply aisle. Taking out her phone and going over the list aloud. “Ok so serving trays.” She made the way down the aisle  
mumbling colors until she came to orange and black.

“hmm maybe orange, black, and purple tablecloths. Then...” she picked up an orange platter “Serving dishes in orange and black. Utensils in purple and green.” She shrugged and threw everything she was  
gonna need in the cart. As she rounded the next aisle she wondered if the grocery store would have dry ice. The ones back home always had it but maybe that was just one of those weird Florida things.

Absent-mindedly she played with the keys in her hand and continued down her list. “Bats, cobwebs, and spiders. And maybe a few other things I want.” She chuckled to herself. 

Finding all the decorations that she needed, and then some, Serenity checked her phone. It had been a little over an hour. Alright time to get out of here. Making her way back to the front she unloaded  
the cart onto the counter. 

“Did you find everything ok?” the girl gave her a kind smile

Serenity sighed “Yes a little too well. My boyfriend is gonna kill me.” She laughed.

“Well I hope not. That wouldn’t be any fun on Halloween, at least not till you have had some candy.” 

“Yes, I couldn’t agree more. I also have the big balloon order I’m just wondering is it ready?”

The girl looked at the paper next to her “Ah yes the order for Serenity?”

“That’s the one!” She was taken away by the bell over the door symbolizing the entrance of another patron. Seeing two women enter looking to be in their late 30s, early 40s. Once the door shut- blocking out the sun- she recognized one instantly as Christy and realized the dark haired one must be Jessie. She turned back to the cashier ‘I have to get out of here. What if she had seen the SUV in the lot? God  
please don’t let her see me.’ 

She slid the card into the machine as the young girl grabbed the balloon order. “Ok Serenity we are gonna have someone help you out to your car.” 

As if a predator smelling blood Christy came over ,acting as if nothing happened, and said “Serenity?? You work with my husband, right?” Serenity turned a fake smile on her face. 

“That’s right we met once.” 

Christy gave the fakest chuckle Serenity ever heard and it just made her want to floor the women in front of her. “Yes, I remember. What brings you here?”

She could see in the women’s eyes she wanted to kill her and that gave her just a little smugness with the fact she was dating her husband. “I had some shopping to do for the party tonight. I trust to see  
you there?”

“Oh yes we got a babysitter for the kids. It’s not often me and Jessie let loose and act like college girls, but I think tonight will be the night.”

Serenity just smiled ‘yes that’s right embarrasses yourself’ “Well if you two ladies will excuse me I have to get back to work. The boys gave me a timeframe and I still need to hit the grocery store.” With  
that she brushed past Christy and made sure to bump her shoulder. 

When she made it out to the parking lot, and everything was packed in she hopped into the SUV and gripped the wheel ‘wow that was a bit of an adrenaline rush, talk about trying to mark your property.’  
Serenity shook her head, turning the car on to get cold air going. ‘Tonight should be interesting.’

Pulling out her phone and going to the IM app, she scrolled through the names until she found the one she wanted

SERENITY  
Hey Chase, I’m on my way back to the studio with party supplies. Would you mind getting started while I run to the grocery store?

There was a moment before he answered. 

CHASER-TOT  
Yeah sure Serenity. How will I know when you are back? I have never seen you drive to work. Do you even have a car?

SERENITY  
Be on the lookout for Link’s SUV, he let me borrow it.

CHASER-TOT  
What?! I want to drive the SUV. How do you rate?

Serenity chuckled

SERENITY  
Focus Chase we got a lot of work to do.

CHASER-TOT  
Of course, you are right. So, I’ll see you in what about 20 minutes?

SERENITY  
Sounds about right.

Serenity put her phone down and headed back to the studio. When she arrived Chase was waiting for her in a lawn chair. She parked in Link’s spot and jumped out.

Chase opened the back hatch and grabbed the balloons, taking them to the prep tent. 

“Wow that a lot of balloons!” he looked at her 

“Maybe I went a little overboard on the balloons, but I couldn’t help myself.”

Serenity took out the rest as Chase got busy securing the balloons. She closed the back hatch and looked at Chase “Alright I’ll be right back I just have to run to the store”

Chase just gave her a thumbs up and watched her leave.

The ordeal that was choosing the right candy ended in her buying damn near every kind and taking an hour longer then she would have hoped. She also picked up a few things to make from Pinterest  
since she’s so crafty. Her apartment was between the store and the studio, so she stopped and picked up her costume. Which, at this current moment turning back into the studio, she was debating on if  
she should even wear it.

When she pulled in, she took note that Chase had almost everything done. She brought the bags of candy over. “Great job Chase now we just have to fill these bowls. The guys with the open bar should  
be here soon.” Serenity started filling bowls with candy. “we only have an hour and a half till people start to show up, but we got this. Here you fill these up and I’m gonna make punch and marshmallow  
spiders.” 

She heard Chase chuckle as she dropped some dry ice into the punch. She shook her head before powering through the rest of her work. Once finished she gave her watch a check, she had 20 minutes.  
Chase had finished about 10 minutes before and went to put on his costume. Looking around she gave herself a clap ‘Everything looks great Serenity, it really does.’ The bar guys were just finishing up  
their set up as she ran inside to change.

After all, it would be in poor taste to put this much work into the party and not even dress up. Who cares what Christy thought? Looking herself over in the mirror one more time, she decided it was time.  
Making her way back outside where the music was playing and fog covered the ground the setting sun playing a perfect back drop she noticed a few people had filled in. No one from the office yet though,  
just family and friends.

About an hour later people started coming out of the office. Serenity noticed Emily first- she had on one of those spider costumes with the attached arms. ‘How very Emily’ she thought. Emily was telling  
a joke, arms going all over the place at her animated display.

Mike, Alex and Chase were the next to join the party. Mike had gone simple with some cat ears and a tail. It was cute but he was missing a collar that would have tied it all together. Alex was doing the  
traditional sheet ghost and all Serenity could think about was Charlie Brown as he ran around trying to scare people. Chase was at the snacks and she knew that outfit as soon as she seen it. The vampire  
costume from the Coyote Peterson episode.

Serenity decided it was time for a drink. ‘Maybe I’ll get stupid drunk and drink away my pain like every year.’ She leaned on the bar until the bartender noticed her. 

“Hey beautiful what can I get ya?” he smiles at her and leaned on the bar.

Serenity gave a flirty smile “Could I get a mojito, and make it kinda sweet.”

The bartender gave her a wink and got to work. When he finished her drink, he set it down with a folded up piece of paper. “Here you are, a mint mojito sweet just like you.”

Serenity rolled her eyes so hard she thought they might get stuck back there. She took her drink and found a corner to stalk in. She threw the paper from the bartender away since she knew it was his  
number and she wasn’t interested since she had a guy. Speaking of which, where were the boys? Almost everyone was there now except them.

While she was getting her drink Josh, Jordan, and Eddie had shown up. Josh had told everyone he would be the best Guy Fieri they had ever seen and she had to agree, except that Josh wasn’t big enough  
for the role. Jordan was going around as Cotton Candy Randy trying to get people to try his beard. Eddie didn’t have a costume and Serenity decided that just wouldn’t do. Leaving the comfort of the  
corner she approached him. 

“What’s the big idea?! You got something against Halloween?” She laughed and gestured to his lack of costume.

He turned to see her and froze staring “Hey Sere you look great.”

“Yeah? Now stop staring you’re making it awkward. Where is your costume??? I worked hard on this party and you aren’t even dressed up!!”

He shook his head and smiled ”Sorry I forgot it was tonight.”

“You forgot that it was Halloween?” She questioned raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah…” he trailed off and looked away.

“Well not having a costume is a sin. And since I’m a naughty catholic schoolgirl I know all about sin.” She laughed sitting her drink down and looking for something. “Oh, I know!” grabbing the only white  
tablecloth at the party and a pin. “That tablecloth was off the color scheme anyway. Let’s make you a toga.” She draped the cloth over him and pinned it in place.

Stepping back to look. “There you go, hotshot costume in a few seconds. Now if you’ll excuse me, I see Stevie flagging me down.” She picked up her drink and headed towards Stevie.

“Thanks, Sere!” she heard him call before she got too far away.

Serenity reached Stevie in a few strides “What’s up lumber lady?”

Stevie laughed at her comment. “Nothing teachers’ pet. I heard Rhett and Link are about to come out.” 

She spotted Christy and Jessie as they crossed the tent. “I guess so cause their wives just got here.” 

Stevie looked at her. “You really don’t like her huh? Ya’ll never made up?”

Her jaw was clenched watching the women. Christy was a nun to match Link and Jessie was… correct her if wrong but it looked like a roll of paper towels? What on earth. She was distracted by the door  
opening and Rhett coming through first dressed in a red plaid shirt and tight blue jeans. Oh, the paper towels made sense now… he’s the Brawny towel guy, that’s cute.

Link slowly stepped out the door and Serenity’s knees almost buckled. His clothes were fitted to him like the devil himself had possessed the man and was torturing her for all the wicked thoughts she  
had been having. Stevie looked between Link, Serenity, and Christy. 

Her smile grew wide “Oh this is too rich, you all match!” she slapped her knee.

Serenity gave her the evil eye “Shut up lady Rhett!”

“well now I guess you…. you really are the teachers pet!” she was having a hard time speaking from all the laughter. “Does he spank you with a ruler when you get out of line?” 

Serenity rolled her eyes for a second time that night and walked away. 

She made a mad dash for the bar hoping her pull with the bartender would serve her purpose. It was worth a shot she flagged him over. 

“What do you need baby girl?” Serenity gave him a smile and leaned forward playing with the collar of his black tee.

“Any way I could get a whole bottle of vodka?” biting her lip, batting her eyes, and pulling out all the stops

“I’m not really supposed to…… but for you I’m willing to break the rules.”

He went and grabbed her a bottle and handed it to her. Serenity grabbed it and slid him a hundred-dollar tip “Thanks that’s for your trouble”

Making her way inside, she didn’t notice that there was a pair of black eyes watching her retreat. Link could walk away from his wife right after they got here. He hoped Serenity would be ok. He would go  
check on her as soon as he could. 

Serenity started in her office laying on the couch and taking drinks straight from the bottle but then she remembered Link saying she could play the video games.

‘I wonder if the office is open.’ She snuck down the hall and tried the door. Swinging it open she stepped inside. The room was dark until she turned on the tv and booted up the PS4. She spent a few  
minutes looking through the games before deciding Grand Theft Auto Online was best. She needed to let off a little steam and relax. She sat in the dark playing for god knows how long before lips met her  
neck. The rough stubble immediately giving away that it was Link.

She smiled as he slowly took the controller from her hand and nipped at the soft flesh on her neck. She let out a soft moan “um Link, shouldn’t you be out at the party with your wife?”

He sat back and pulled her onto his lap “I would be if she hadn’t gone home. I thought I would come in and find you.” Laying his head back eyes closed as Serenity ran her fingers through his hair. 

“Is that so father.” They both smiled and then she continued, “Well I have been very bad.” She was running her nails down the front of his shirt. “You see I came in here and have been drinking even though  
I know I shouldn’t. I deserve to be punished.” 

Link looked up at her. “is that so? Well why don’t you get up and lay across daddy’s legs.”

She smiled and bounced off his lap to lay down, her ass in the air exposed by the skirt riding up. “Like this father?” she wiggled her butt as a tease.

Link locked her legs between his so she couldn’t move. Pushing the skirt away to find she had on no underwear, since she was hoping something like this would happen. He swallowed hard as his cock  
was quick to jump to attention. Serenity wiggled when she felt the twitch against her hip. He rubbed the smooth mound of her ass for a moment before without warning he brought his hand down in a  
sharp smack.

Serenity jerked forward and bit her lip to hold in the scream more out of shock then pain. 

“Another please sir.” Link gave a dark chuckle sending a shiver through her straight to her core.

“In due time little one. You need a safe word,” He couldn’t help himself as he bent down biting her right ass cheek. 

Serenity gave a small squeak and answered, “peanut butter.”

He sat up giving her two more quick smacks. She was purring at this point. no one knew just how dirty she really was, but she had a feeling Link was gonna find out.

“You are enjoying this dirty girl.” His finger dipped between her legs feeling the slickness there. Without warning he slipped two fingers inside of her giving a few pumps before bringing said fingers to his  
mouth licking them clean.

Serenity was begging in her mind that he would stop this torture and just fuck her already. She wasn’t sure how much more she could take.

“Mmmmm you are so sweet I could eat you for days.” Links fingers dug into her hips as he moved her to kneel on the floor in front of the coffee table. A strong hand pressing between her shoulder blades  
told her to lean on its surface. Once she was settled in that position Link dropped behind her placing his face between her legs. Slowly tongue fucking her at first then moving to her clit.

With him sucking the bundle of nerves into his mouth and nibbling gently, Serenity couldn’t help but scream and let the curses fall from her lips.

“Fuck Link please don’t stop!” she had thrown her head back and was wiggling to get more friction. Links hands came up to grip her hips with bruising force as he growled against her, “Stop moving!” He  
continued eating her like it was the last meal he would ever have. 

She could feel the coil in her stomach getting tighter and tighter. She was so close. “Link please don’t stop I’m so close!” her knuckles were white from grabbing the edge of the coffee table. 

Link backed away and sat back up on the couch just as she was about to cum, not giving her that sweet release. Serenity whipped around to glare at him. 

“What the fuck Neal I was so close!” He raised an eyebrow at her as he undid his pants and freed himself. He gave his cock a couple strokes before speaking.

“Be quiet and get on my cock. I promise release this time.” He watched as she got up from the floor and went to remove her shirt. Stopping her in mid button he said, “You don’t have to be naked to make  
love.” 

Serenity bit her lip to hold back a laugh remembering something along those line from an episode a while ago. She hiked up her skirt slowly sinking down onto him. His hands rested on her hips for extra  
guidance. As she bottomed out on him, they both let out the breath they had been holding.

Getting a good grip on his shoulder she began to rock her hips, setting a slow pace at first then picking up speed. Her head fell back in absolute bliss. Link refused to take his eyes from her enjoying all  
the small noises that escaped her and the face of passion she had.

Rolling her head forward looking into his eyes she felt hands around her throat grip tightly and constrict the air flow. That did her in. Her walls clenched down on him begging him to cum with her. The  
screams of pleasure got lost somewhere in her throat. The last thing she remembered was feeling Link cum inside her while growling her name. 

Between the orgasm and loss of breath she fell against his chest unconscious.


	9. The Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always to ah_Callie and Mythicalpurgatory for all their help. I love ya'll

It had been a couple weeks since Halloween and the boys had been on tour. The studio had been quiet aside from the few pranks Alex had played on Chase. Serenity was curled up on the couch in Rhett and Link’s office, laptop on her lap. She was typing up an ingredients card for a dish to bring to the Mythical Thanksgiving Family Feast. The door to the office opened and Rhett and Link walked in, mid- conversation, not even noticing her on the couch. She hadn’t expected them back for a few hours.

“Yeah but isn’t your mother coming to town?” Rhett set his keys and laptop on his desk.

She had to hold in a laugh not wanting to mess them up as Link mirrored the same thing on his desk.

“Well yeah she is gonna be here for thanksgiving. She’s coming a day early so she can be here for the Mythical family dinner too.” They both sat down, opening their laptops.

“So why isn’t Jimmy coming again?” Rhett put his password in.

“I don’t know ma said something about they couldn’t find anyone to watch the cows. Since we are all gonna be out there in a couple weeks he figured he could wait to see the kids.” Link was talking with his hands like always.

Serenity debated trying to sneak out. She closed her laptop quietly and was moving to get off the couch when it betrayed her and let out a creak. Both turned to see her frozen in place. Rhett raised an eyebrow in question.

Serenity simply smiled as a nervous laugh escaped her. “Hi boys... I’m sorry I didn’t think ya’ll would be back so soon or I would have scooted my butt up out of here earlier.”

Link returned the smile. “It’s ok Sere I did tell you anytime you wanted to come in you could... our office is your office. But just out of curiosity why ARE you in here?”

Serenity decided to get comfy again and sat her laptop on the coffee table. “Well for starters I couldn’t stand the boys running past my door all ram shackle. Since momma Stevie has been gone it’s been all bets off. Secondly, I honestly just wanted to be alone.” She looked at the ground as she felt the tears fighting to come up. It didn’t matter how many years passed, the loss of her grandmother hurt like it was yesterday. Once composed she looked back up.

“I figured the last place anyone would look for me was in here. I really don’t care much for the holidays, they’re too emotional for me.”

Rhett gave her a half smile. “Aw Sere, it will be ok. Tell you what. You can hang out here with us if you want. I know you want to be alone but sometimes it helps to just have someone in the room.”

“Thanks Rhett! Just pretend I’m not here and continue your conversation.” She smiled grabbing the laptop and continuing her work. She felt safe with them in the room. She just wished Link could be with her all the time. The nights in her apartment have been very lonely and she hadn’t been getting enough sleep. 

The boys turned back to their projects, continuing where they had ended….

“Well I guess that makes since. I mean it’s also money they didn’t have to spend on a ticket.” Rhett swung around to face Link.

Link looked at his watch “Speaking of my momma, Christy should have picked her up by now. They are probably at the store. You know my mom don’t believe in showing up without bearing gifts.” He turned to face the taller man with a rubiks cube in hand.

“Oh yeah I know how your momma is; she bring those famous brownies of hers?”

“You bet your ass she did.” He laughed “It’s her go-to and they are quick.”

Rhett swiveled his chair toward Serenity “So Sere what are you bringing? I hear you have a background in the culinary arts.”

Her fingers froze over the keys ‘How did they know that.. I haven’t told anyone, nor did I put it on my resume...’ Serenity looked up with a smile. “I don’t know how you found that out but yes I went to school. I’m making a chocolate peanut butter pie and its to die for. I could eat the whole thing myself.”

Link swung his chair to face her. “Did someone say peanut butter? Cause I love peanut butter.”

Serenity closed her laptop, done with the task she set out to finish. “Hence the reason I choose to make this pie instead of something else.”

“Well. How thoughtful, I can’t wait to try it.” The smile lit up his face before the phone in his pocket started to ring.

Serenity gathered her things and said a silent goodbye to Rhett, not wanting to interrupt Link’s call. She made her way to the printer to pick up her recipe card and looked it over. Satisfied with the look she snuck into her office to wait out the last hour before dinner.

The alarm on her phone caused her to just about jump out of her skin. Quickly shutting it off she looked at the time. Boy how time flies when you are designing a new clothing line, huh. Shaking her head, she stood, making her way to the mini fridge and grabbing her dessert.

They were having dinner in the conference room and she could hear the commotion as she approached. Everyone was laughing and having a great time and all Serenity wanted to do was go back to her office and hide. Taking a deep breath she turned the handle and headed inside.

 

Chase raised his arms up and came running at her “HEY SERENITY IS HERE!” He wrapped her in a tight hug as everyone else cheered.

“Oh, careful Chase my pie.” She moved it out of the way just in time and returned his hug. The weight of the dish left her hand when she turned to look, she was greeted to Link staring back.

“I’ll take that, thank you. Would hate to have something happen to it.” He smiled before taking it to the table.

Serenity half expected him to run off with it. Chuckling at the image running through her mind she broke the hug with Chase.

“Thank you for that wonderful welcome Chase. Now where can I get a drink.” She chuckled

Chase pointed to a small table adorned with bottles and coolers with ice. “That table over there just help yourself.”

With a nod she left him to go make herself a strong drink. It was gonna be a long night and she needed something to keep her going. She hadn’t noticed the presence right behind her while pouring a healthy dose of vodka into the cup until she heard a voice speak.

“That sure is a strong drink.” Link’s voice was soft in her ear but the feeling of his body heat against her back sent a shiver through her.

“yes well I’m gonna need it to get through this night.” She gave a nervous chuckle and sipped her drink.

Link reached around her to make a drink. “Well let me make your night more interesting. My mother would like to meet you.” he smiled while finishing his drink. “Since you are the newest member of the family and she hasn’t been introduced.”

Serenity sighs “She doesn’t know anything does she?”

“No I don’t tell my mother everything. I’m afraid I would break her heart.” He sipped his drink. “I’m gonna go get her, just stay here.”

She nodded her head and downed the drink in her hand before going for another. She would end this night sleeping at the office she was sure.

“Serenity?” Feeling the presence behind her and turning around, she was greeted with Link and a short woman who stood next to him.

The women looked her over and smiled “So this is the famous Serenity you keep talking about.” Link looked to the ground as the blush took over his face.

“Yes momma this is her.”

The woman opened her arms, pulling serenity in to a hug- “Oh you are just beautiful! My name is Sue. Sue Capps.”

She returned the hug with caution. “Well ya already know who I am, Serenity Holiday.” She chuckled and pulled back from the hug.

“Well Mrs. Capps you sure have raised a fine boy.” Serenity watched Link play with his fingers.

“That I have. I am very proud of him. So, Link tells me you are from Florida." 

“Yes, Ma’am I am. I was born in Pennsylvania though. My parents moved us when I was young for my dad’s job.”

“I’m curious, why haven’t you gone home to see them?”

Serenity took a deep breath “Well the holidays have never been that great back home, so I have decided to just spend them alone here in my apartment.”

Sue made a sad face. “Oh my dear, no one should be alone on the holidays. If you ever need a place to go, we would be happy to have ya. I got an extra place at the table.”

“Well that’s so kind of you I’ll be sure to remember that.” Serenity gave her a genuine smile.

Josh came through the door a giant turkey in hand. “DINNER TIME EVERYONE! Take your seats I’m gonna cut into this bad boy.”

“Well I guess we best be on then.” Serenity held her hand out. “After you Mrs. Capps.”

She shook her head, “Please child, call me Sue.”

“Well after you then, Sue.”

Link let his mom head off in front before grabbing Serenity’s arm: “Sit next to me please.”

Looking him in the eyes she could almost see the same kind of pain there that was held within her own. It was a loneliness that seemed all consuming.

“Of course I’ll sit next to you.” She gave him a soft smile as they made their way to the table.

The table was already full of their family and friends save for two seats next to Link’s mom. Ever the gentleman, he pulled her seat out before taking his own. His mother gave him a small smile. As Serenity looked around the table, she couldn’t help but notice everyone else brought their spouse except Link. She leaned over to whisper in his ear: “Say Neal I noticed everyone brought the spouse. What, is Christy too good for us?” she chuckled but stopped when he replied. “No I don’t need her here because the only woman I love and care about is already here.” His eyes were shining like diamonds as he spoke and the small smile that adorned his lips was the most beautiful thing she had seen.

If it wasn’t for the room full of people she would have kissed him right then and there. He couldn’t say things like that in public forum and she decided that they would have to talk about this. They didn’t realize they were still so close until Stevie cleared her throat and they sprung apart.

“If y’all are done with your staring contest, we are sharing what we are thankful for. Serenity it’s your turn.” Serenity could tell she was holding back a laugh behind her smirk.

Serenity shook her head. “Oh right, sorry in my house we just dig in like wild animals.” Everyone gave a chuckle at that and she continued. “Well I am thankful for this job and all of you wonderfully amazing people. You took me into your little family no questions asked. That means the world to me, more than I think anyone understands, and you all have also been very patient with me through this rough time of the year. Thank you.” Everyone held up their glasses to toast.

Stevie was the first to speak, starting a train around the table “You’re welcome, we love you Serenity.”

Link was up next. He took a deep breath before speaking. “Thanks for making me have to follow that up Sere.” He gave a nervous chuckle. “But I couldn’t have said it better myself. I too have had my own trials this year. I know for a few months I acted like a total ass.” Everyone chuckled and agreed “Thanks for putting up with that. I am thankful for all of you and the family we have here. I’m thankful for the new close friend that I can trust and talk to about said problems when I don’t know how to tell the people who have known me forever out of fear I’ll be judged.” Serenity smiled knowing he was talking about her. “Lastly I’m thankful for my children even though they aren’t here I love them dearly and wouldn’t want a thing to happen to them.”

Everyone cheered and toasted him. Once the noise settled and people were digging in, Serenity smiled around the rim of her glass. “You’re welcome Charlie.” She tested out the new nickname, hoping he wouldn’t mind.

He simply smiled and gave her a nod. His mother must have heard her and leaned over the table to look past him. “Oh you must be special, he doesn’t even like when I call him Charlie anymore. Said he is too grown up for that.”

Serenity chuckled, “Well it’s the first time I think I called him that. Most of the time its Link or Mr. Neal. I honestly don’t know if he’s ok with it.” She looked at him begging for an answer.

Link swallowed the food that was in his mouth and replied: “I like it. I think I have grown out of my rebellious teen years when I thought it was uncool.”

His mother raised her eyebrows at Serenity. “Well that settles it. Son I hope you know I’m only calling you Charlie again.”

“Yes momma I realize and that’s fine.”

She sat back against her seat talking softly. “I like this one Charlie, you need to keep her around. Not like that awful Christy you are married to.”

Link froze when he noticed Rhett had turned his ear to the conversation. Speaking in a hushed tone, “Mother! You can’t say things like that people might get the wrong idea.”

She simply chuckled to herself and Serenity couldn’t help but wonder if she seen something in them that no one else had. ‘Well they do say mother knows best.’ Her thought was short-lived when everyone’s attention was drawn to the crew boys fighting over the wishbone. Stevie stood from her chair.

‘Momma Stevie activated’ Serenity chuckled to herself.

“Alright boys give it here! There will be no fighting on the holidays.”

Chase handed it over not wanted to cross Stevie. Alex smacked him, “Man what the hell now we won’t get it back.”

Stevie held up said wish bone as rounded the table and spoke “I believe the wishbone is supposed to go to the two people who need it most. The people who have had the worst year.” She stopped behind Serenity. “Serenity and Link. Would you two do the honors of breaking the wishbone?” She lowered it down between them.

Link shrugged and grabbed hold of one half. “Why not, I could use a little help.” He chuckled.

Serenity stalled for a minute but slowly grabbed the other half. She nodded at Link to show that she was ready. They both gave a firm tug- the bone gave a satisfying crack. More broke off in Links direction.

“Well Charlie, it’s your wish. Make it a good one.” He smiled at her and placed the bone on his plate.

“Done. I made my wish, I knew what I wanted before we even did it. Now we can get to that dessert, those brownies and a peanut butter pie are calling my name over there.”

Josh and a few others made quick work of clearing the table and moving the desserts over. Serenity took the time to go make another drink. Downing it and making another before leaving the bar area. She didn’t feel the eyes watching her from the table. She made her way back over while people were already digging in. 

Link leaned over and whispered in her ear. “How do you plan to get home after drinking that much?” He took the pie as it came his way.

Serenity grabbed a piece while it was at their end of the table as well and passed it on. “Well, I have a couch in my office. So I don’t plan to go home.”

He sighed shaking his head. “That won’t do. I got to take momma back to her hotel. Then I’ll swing back by and drive you home. Tomorrow is Thanksgiving and you should at least be at home.”

“You know, I would say it’s fine and don’t worry about me, but y’all won’t take no for an answer and I know that -which I love you for by the way- cause god knows if I was left to take care of myself, I would be dead by now.” Serenity chuckled.

Link brought a fork full of pie to his mouth and about melted. “I don’t mean to interrupt this beautiful moment, but you little lady are to make this for me all the time. I demand one a week.”

Serenity snorted “Woah there Casanova I know its good but it ain’t worth writing home about ok. Plus, it’s a pain in the ass to make.”

Link wiggled his eyebrows and nudged her “Well I could always come over and help.” He leaned in to growl in her ear. “I could see licking this off every inch of your body.”

Serenity dropped her fork and the blush consumed her face. Link simply chuckled and backed away. They didn’t speak the rest of dinner. When she checked her phone for the time, it was midnight and the last of the crew was leaving. Time to make her way back to her office.

She made her way over to Link and his mom. “It was very nice to meet you Sue. I hope your thanksgiving is pleasant.”

Sue pulled her into a tight hug. “You too dear. I hope you aren’t too lonely tomorrow. If I was back home, I would say pop by for dinner.”

Serenity smiled at her when the broke the hug. “Well I appreciate that. I would definitely take you up on it.”

The older women nodded at her as she exited the room. Link walked up to her and grabbed both her hands. “I’ll be right back for you, her hotel is close by.”

“Ok I trust you. You wouldn’t leave me.”

Link smiled placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Once he was gone she went back to her office and spent the next 15 minutes cleaning and gathering her things.

Serenity lost track of time, and the door opening broke her concentration on cleaning the keyboard. She brandished it in the air to use as a weapon against the intruder.

Link covered his face ready for impact. “Oh gosh calm down it’s just me!”

“Oh sorry Link I forgot you were coming back, I got lost in my cleaning.” She gave a nervous chuckle and placed the keyboard back on the desk.

He relaxed a bit. “Were you gonna assault me with a keyboard?!” His voice raised an octave at the end.

Serenity laugh “No! Don’t be silly I wasn’t gonna….” She trailed off looking down at said weapon and gave it a few awkward wipes. “....Yeah I totally was gonna assault you with a keyboard.”

Link gave her a look of disbelief. 

“Listen anything can be a weapon if you swing it hard enough. Ask the girl I smacked in the head with a tennis racket in 6th grade.”

“You truly are disturbed, girl.” He laughed at her.

“Oh, look who’s talking Mister. You know you love me and wouldn’t have it any other way.” Serenity stood grabbing her jacket.

“You are right about that. Out of curiosity, what did she do?” He picked up her bag and laptop and opened the door for her.

Serenity made her way out of the office and down the hall. “Well she told me to go back where I came from. And called me a backwoods hick. So I showed her my backswing right across her face. She told the gym teacher that she did it to herself. But with her knowledge of my violent past, the teacher totally knew it was me anyways.”

They had made it to Link’s SUV and he tossed her bags in the back and hopped inside. “Wow you really are a little fireball, aren’t you? Remind me not to cross you. I might lose something I hold dear.”

Serenity laughed as she closed her door. The 10-minute ride to her home was quiet. She wasn’t sure how to follow up telling her boyfriend about her violent background. When they pulled up she leaned in the back and grabbed her bags.

“I wish you didn’t have to go home. It’s lonely in that apartment.” She gave a nervous chuckle as he leaned in to give her a goodnight kiss.

“I know baby. Soon I may not have too.” He smiled at her “Text me tomorrow if you get too lonely. You have my number.”

Serenity opened the door and hopped out. “Will do Charlie.” She closed the door and watched his taillights fade off into the dark before heading inside for a nice shower and then bed. Tomorrow was gonna be hard, but with him only a text away things might not be so bad.


	10. Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok thank you to my fabulouso editor! Also I would Like to place a warning here. If you a sensitive about the topic of suicide there is a section in this chapter you may want to skip. All of that a side I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. Feel free to tell me what you think in the comments. I love all of your feed back good and bad. it helps me grow as a writer.

Serenity rolled over to stare at her phone on the nightstand, the red light blinking almost as if a mocking reminder of what today is. She knew if she checked it would just be a bunch of ‘Happy Thanksgiving’ messages from way too overjoyed friends and family. Throwing her legs off the bed and sitting up grabbing the phone, she dragged her feet to the living room and flipped on the TV. She quickly regretted it.

It was still early, so the parade was still going on. She angrily smashed the power button and threw the remote down. Music would have to do for background noise. It wasn’t that she didn’t like the   
parade, no, she loved it. As a kid she would go to her grandmother’s house and plant herself down in front of the TV, amazed at the high school band and Rockette performances, as the adults all ran   
around preparing dinner.

That was back when her family was happy. Happy to help each other and just be together. Since the death of her grandmother in 2007 nothing had been the same. The dysfunction was running rampant,   
dividing her whole family. There were no more big family get-togethers and it was a challenge just to get through any holiday without someone having a meltdown and ruining the whole thing.

Serenity hooked up her phone to the Bluetooth speaker and put Spotify on shuffle. The first song to pop on was ‘Friends’ Til the End’ by Rhett and Link. She shook her head, making her way to the kitchen,   
‘ironic’ she thought, pulling a bowl from the cabinet. She decided a bowl of cereal sounded good since she was not feeling like cooking. This was pre-done for the most part and easy. She looked over the   
boxes. ‘Choices, choices…. hmmm maybe Cap’n crunch?’ She shrugged, giving a scowl ‘Naw too plain.’ Tossing the box back on the shelf, she grabbed one of her favorites. ‘Ahhh yes Reese Puffs!’

Throwing a spoon in the bowl and filling it with the tiny spheres of goodness, she danced over to the fridge and grabbed the milk. “Oooooh gonna have to grab milk tomorrow, but this should be enough   
for one bowl.” Talking to herself as she filled the bowl and emptying the jug. “Perfect.” She picked up the bowl and made her way back to the couch.

Looking at her phone on the cushion next to her, she thought that maybe it was time to finally look at it and maybe shoot Link a text. ‘Surely, he is up by now.’ She picked the phone up, flipping it over   
and unlocking it with her fingerprint. She ignored all the notifications and went straight to Links number, typing a quick message and hitting send.

POV Neal Household

Link laid on the couch watching the parade with Lando who was sitting Indian style on the floor watching with amazement. His phone gave a soft buzz against his arm. It could only be one of two   
people- Rhett or Serenity. He gave a quick look around just in case is was the latter. Lando was clearly distracted and not really a threat even if he wasn’t. Christy and his mother were in the kitchen   
banging around, He made a mental note, ‘check on them in a minute and make sure they aren’t trying to kill each other.’ And last but not least he looked around for a minute before catching sight of   
some movement outside the window. ‘Bingo target spotted’ Lily and Lincoln were outside tossing a ball talking.

He gave a sigh of relief and picked up his phone scanning in his fingerprint.

SERENITY 10:01am  
Hey happy Thanksgiving and stuff.

LINKSTER 10:15am  
Same to you baby. How are you holding up?

Link decided to go see if the ladies needed help. Picking himself up off the couch he slid the phone into his pocket and made his way into the kitchen, noticing he was interrupting something. His mother   
was waving a spoon at Christy. Clearly she didn’t like the way she was going about something.

Christy rolled her eyes at the older woman. “Well we ain’t in North Carolina and this is my house. You aren’t feeding my kids that fatty disgusting mess!”

Sue huffed at her, “It’s a Neal family tradition! Linky would be devastated without it!”

Link didn’t want this to go any father, but neither woman had noticed him yet. So he cleared his throat and spoke up, “Momma is right I would be very upset without it.”

Both women turned to look at the man just inside the doorway. His mother gave him a loving smile while Christy looked like she could spit fire. He sheepishly looked at the floor, “Also the noodles are   
burning.”

His mother ran to the stove as Christy threw her arms in the air. “This is just great, I knew we should have done thanksgiving alone. I would have never got distracted!”

Sue looked at Link as the small blonde woman continued to rant and throw dishes in the sink, “Charlie dear, can you help me? I think I can save this.”

 

“Sure momma.” Link made his way closer. “You need me to grab anything?”

She was scooping the non-burnt noodles into a bowl, “Yes can you grab another pot and fill it halfway with water?”

Link was walking towards the pan closet in the hall when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out quickly checking the message.

SERENITY 10:40am  
Well I had a bit of a meltdown this morning at the TV. I hate that damned parade. So I decided on music and a nice bowl of Reese Puffs lol. How’s your morning?

Link chuckled while reading her text. This girl might just love peanut butter as much as him. He shot back a quick reply and then found the pot he was looking for.

LINKSTER 10:42am  
Any good music in the rotation? My morning is.. well, turbulent to say the least. Mom and Christy already had a small fight and I’m sure that it wasn’t the last one.

He rounded the corner with pan in hand. Making his way to the sink where Christy was opening a bottle of wine and pouring herself a large glass. Turning on the tap he decided to make a comment.   
Probably the wrong idea but who cares. “Isn’t it a little early to be drinking?”

She turned to look at him, “Why no Charles, it isn’t! Not when you have the mother-in-law from hell in your kitchen trying to feed you kids unhealthy garbage.” She downed the rest of the glass.

Link could feel all the rage he had been bottling for months coming to the surface. He couldn’t help the words that slipped from his mouth with a caustic tone, “I told you, its Link! Don’t you DARE call me   
Charles. And this food was perfectly fine for our kids when we were nobody hicks living in North Carolina! Since we came out to Cali you’ve become a health-conscious snobby bitch like all these pumped   
up barbie’s walking around!” His accent in full effect, almost not understandable.

His mother was in shock. “Charlie! Calm down boy everything is gonna be fine. Now bring that pot over here.”

He took a deep breath before replying “Yes momma, coming. And you are right everything IS gonna be just fine.” He gave Christy a look as if almost daring her to speak before turning to walk the pot to   
the stove.

“Thank you, son. Now throw a little salt in the water and turn it up to high so it can get boiling.” She grabbed the spoon and waited for him to add the salt.

Link grabbed the blue box from the cupboard, sprinkling in a good amount. Man, he so wanted to out Christy and just let her have it. Tell her that he knows everything and end it. But this isn’t the time   
for that. It’s Thanksgiving for fuck sakes, they shouldn’t even be fighting at all. He caught sight of Lily entering the kitchen and hitting up the fridge.

“Whatcha lookin’ for sweetheart?” he watched her dig around for another minute before holding up a juice pouch and smiling in victory.

“I came in here to get a capri sun for Lando. He said he heard yelling and didn’t want to get it himself.” She shrugged, “And I needed a water anyway.”

He gave her a soft smile as he heard Christy huff and storm out of the kitchen with her wine bottle. Lily watched the scene play out before turning to her dad.

“Dad, are you and mom ok?” she played absentmindedly with the straw on the juice packet.

“Honey I want to tell you that we are and that everything is just holiday stress, but you are a smart girl and know that’s not true.” He was rubbing her upper arms and she gave a little chuckle at his   
comment.

He gave her a smile. “Me and you mom will work on our problems don’t you worry about it. Focus on you and getting into that college you dream of. I love you baby girl.” He planted a kiss on top of her   
head.

“Dad!” she giggled and tried to get away for a second before successfully breaking away.

“Oh, I know you are a big girl now! No time for such childish things!” He puffed his chest out in a mocking manner as he spoke. They both broke out into a laughing fit.

After a minute he composed himself, “Now get that juice pouch to your little brother before he dies of thirst!” He watched her run out of the room as his mother reentered.

He was thankful she had walked out. That wasn’t a conversation he was ready to have with her yet. Turning back to the stove, he realized the water was boiling. Grabbing the bowl off the counter, he   
tossed the noodles into the pot. Sue laid a gentle hand on his back. “Why don’t you go out and play with the kids till dinner is done. I got this.”

He turned to look at her. “Are you sure momma? I don’t want to leave you in here all alone.”

She gave him a smile and nodded, “Yes son I’ll be fine, go spend time with your kids” she said before taking the spoon from his hand and giving him a playful smack with it.

“Alright momma, will do.” He made his way to the back door and stopped. ‘I should check my phone.’ Pulling it from his pocket, he saw a new message from a certain someone and a smile took over his   
face.

SERENITY 10:50am  
Well the first song to play was ‘Friends til the End’ so I would say so lol. I hope the witch behaves herself, I would hate for your holiday to turn sour. I’m gonna hop in the shower and make myself presentable in case I decide to go for a walk.

He chuckled, ‘what a dork’, and biting his lip he replied.

LINKSTER 12:30pm  
Sorry for the long delay in my reply, I had to help save dinner and then me and Christy got into an argument and she stormed off (and took a whole bottle of wine with her). So much for a quiet Thanksgiving lol. I wish I could join you in that shower ;p I could use a little joy in my life right now.

He slipped the phone back in his pocket and made his way into the back yard and ran up behind Lando picking him up swinging him around. This is how he would spend the rest of his day- playing with   
the kids, ignoring his wife, and shooting Serenity an occasional text. He hadn’t realized how long it had been till his mom came to the door.

“Dinner is ready kids! Come in and wash your hands!” Sue motioned them inside before she made her way back to the dining table. Link jumped down off the trampoline and ushered the children inside.

“Alright wash your hands y’all. Then go see grandma I’ll be in soon, just give me a minute.” They all ran to the sink and washed their hands before disappearing through the other door into the dining   
room.

Link laid his head back against the wall outside and pulled out his phone.

LINKSTER 6:30pm  
Hey love, I’m about to sit down and eat with the family, I’ll text you when it’s all over.

SERENITY 6:32pm  
Ok baby talk to you in a little bit. Behave yourself lol

Link shook his head and shoved the phone back in his pocket, deciding tonight was a beer sort of night. He didn’t drink often but after the events earlier and in anticipation of what was sure to come he   
felt like he deserved one. Grabbing the chilled glass bottle from the fridge and twisting of the cap before taking a sip. His phone buzzed once again. ‘It wouldn’t be Serenity. Who else would text me on   
Thanksgiving that isn’t here?’

Sliding the phone from his pocket it lit up with Rhett’s name, ‘hmm, odd, what would he want.’ 

RHETT 6:40pm  
What is going on man? Jessie has been on her phone all day which isn’t like her. Is your wife acting weird?

It only took Link a minute to think about it before it hit him, ‘shit Jessie was at dinner last night probably texting Christy about everything.’

LINKSTER 6:50pm  
Yeah Christy has been a little not herself today. We got into a fight earlier because she started drinking at 11am. But I’m about to sit down to dinner I’ll talk at you later man.

RHETT 6:51pm  
Ouch that’s rough I wonder what’s going on. Well I’ll let you get to it then, I got to play a board game with the boys like I promised lol

Link slid the phone back into his pocket and made his way to the dinner table. Everyone was waiting for him, no food on their plates, as it was per mommas tradition to say grace and give thanks before   
eating. He took his seat at the head of the table as everyone started joining hands. Taking his mothers with his left, he placed out his right hand to Christy.

She was leaning back with her arms across her chest like a pouting teenager. She refused to grab his hand so he bypassed her completely and grabbed Lincoln’s. His mother looked between them and   
shook her head before starting grace. Once they were through everyone dug in. Link placed a small portion of everything on his plate and he could feel Christy’s eyes burning a hole in the side of his head.

Turning attention to the said woman he gave her a questioning look to which she just shrugged in response and went about adding food to her plate. There was an awkward yet comfortable silence for   
several minutes before Link’s mother spoke.

“Sweetie, about that girl at your office- Serenity, I think her name was.” Christy’s head snapped up at the mention of her name.

Link nodded and wiped his mouth. “What about her momma.”

“Well, she just seemed so sad. I feel bad that she doesn’t have anyone here to be with for Thanksgiving.” She took a sip of her drink.

“Yes, she doesn’t like the holidays much. I guess something to do with her grandmother. Stevie mentioned that we should do something nice for her... maybe for Christmas.” That was partly a lie since he   
knew about her grandmother from Serenity herself.

“Well yes I was thinking the same thing, which is why I was gonna say I would love if you could bring her with you to my house for Christmas. There will be room in the SUV right?” the smile lit up her   
whole face.

“I don’t know momma- there should be. If you really want me to bring her I’ll mention it to her. But I’m not gonna twist her arm and make her go.” He laid his fork down.

“Well If you can’t get her talked into it give me her number and I’ll talk her into it. She couldn’t refuse me.” The older woman laughed.

“I’m sure not momma.”

The rest of dinner went without speaking. The kids were the first to take off from the dinner table, then Christy, which left Link and his mother. Link carried all the plates to the kitchen and placed them in   
the sink. He went to check on the kids in the living room before he realized they had all fallen asleep. A smile lit up his face. They were his reason to keep going if nothing else. He wasn’t sure that if he   
didn’t have the kids he would still be walking this earth.

There were a few times he had thought about ending it all over the years. One time very recently he remembered was the night he found out Christy was cheating. She and the kids were out of town,   
leaving him alone in the house. Turning up the music and drinking himself stupid hoping to forget, he cried and cried until finally he came to a decision he was going to end it. He had written a note to   
Rhett outlining the highlights of their friendship and telling him to watch after the kids when he was gone.

He had hung up a rope but decided he really didn’t want to be the first thing anyone would see when they came in. Especially if his wife and kids found him first. He took the rope down and made his way   
to the master bath. Sliding down the wall, razor in hand, he pressed it to his skin. The last thing he remembers is a small bead of red running down his arm before he blacked out. When he woke the next   
day to a splitting headache he realized what he had tried to do. He cursed himself and cleaned up. He kept the note he had written as a reminder to not try it again. 

He was lost in the memory when a hand laid lightly between his shoulders, scaring him. Looking to his right he saw that his mother had joined him. She was holding her bag indicating she was finished  
cleaning up from dinner and ready to go.

“I’m gonna go tell Christy that I’m taking you to the hotel, I’ll be right back.” She simply gave him a nod and up the stairs he went.

When he reached the room Christy was sitting up against the headboard with a book in her hands. He stopped at the edge of the bed and he cleared his throat. She looked up at him expectantly.

“I’m taking my mother back to the hotel.” He went to turn and leave when she spoke.

“I want to go to therapy as a couple.” She stood from the bed and came to stand behind him.

Link shoulders shrunk. “Do we really have to do this right now?” he turned to face her with an annoyed expression.

She scoffed at him. “Yes why not?”

“Well, for starters, my mother is waiting for me. I’m sure she is very tired after having to cook dinner by herself. Two, I don’t know if that is a great idea. Sometimes it’s better not knowing.” He shrugged. 

“And I’m not gonna pay some hack thousands an hour for you to just storm off like a child when you hear something you don’t like.”

The next thing he remembers is the loud crack of open palm contacting skin the sting in his cheek and his glasses falling to the floor. He closed his eyes, leveling his breathing, as a silent tear made its   
way down his cheek. He gave one of those crazy smirks that you get when you are losing your mind and can’t help but laugh. If he was a worse man his hands would be around her throat out of rage.

She was still standing in front of him, silent and shocked, like she couldn’t believe she did it either. Link bent down and grabbed his glasses. Without a word he went to the closet and started packing his   
backpack.

Christy appeared in the door just as he was about to leave the closet, “Where are you going?”

He huffed and rolled his eyes, “Oh now you care? I think it would be best if I stayed at the office for the night.” He pushed past her, grabbing his laptop on the way out.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw that his mother was still waiting by the door. “Sorry to keep you waiting momma. I just need one more minute.”

“Of course dear, take your time.” He saw the look she gave him, clearly noticing the handprint on his right cheek but not wanting to address it which he was thankful for.

Link made his way to the kitchen, making a plate of food and wrapping it in tin foil. “Ready momma?”

He opened the front door for her. When they reached the car he opened the door for her before throwing his stuff in the back and hopping in the drivers seat.

It only took him 15 minutes to drop off his mom and drive to a modern looking apartment building. He sat in his SUV debating his options once more. Taking a deep breath, he made up his mind and   
turned off the car. He hopped out of the SUV before getting in the back for his things, and slipping the laptop into his backpack then grabbing the plate of food.

Once in the lobby he nodded to the security guard before stepping into the open elevator. ‘Floor 4’, he pressed the button and the doors slid closed. ‘God I just hope she is still up’ the elevator made a   
joyful chirp with every floor it passed before finally coming to rest on four. The doors opened with a soft ding. Looking up and down the hallway he noticed it was eerily quiet, like one of those apocalypse   
movies. He took slow nervous steps as he moved closer to her door. He wasn’t quite sure why he was scared- maybe he was afraid of being turned away, even though he knew she would never do that.

‘Link you are just being irrational.’ He came to rest outside apartment 401. The silver numbers adorning the door confirming he was in the right place. With a shaking hand he gave a knock.

SERENITY’S POV

Serenity was dancing around her apartment with a wine cooler in hand, music playing softly in the background when a knock startled her. She checked her phone. It was 10:30, maybe she had been too   
loud. ‘Better check it out Sere and apologize for being a problem.’ Making her way to the door she whipped it open,

She was met with the sight of Link- a plate covered in tin foil shaking in his hands, and a backpack adorning his back. “Link! What brings you round?”

He had trouble finding his words for a moment. “Well, I was hoping you hadn’t had dinner.” He held the plate out to her and mumbled the next bit, “Plus me and Christy got into a fight and I was hoping   
maybe I could stay here tonight?”

Serenity just stood there mouth agape, not sure how to respond. She was in shock that he asked to stay the night with her. Link waited a minute before going to set the plate on the floor.

“I knew this was a mistake, I should have just went to the office like I said I was going to.”

Serenity shook her head and realized what he was doing “Link, you are fine.”

He stopped in mid-bend “what?”

“I said you’re good, why don’t you come in.” She stepped to the side to let him through.

Link slid past her into the apartment and set the plate down on the table and his bag in the chair looking around. The last time he was in here it was dark and he could only see a few things. It was a big   
apartment with a beautiful view of the city. It looked like Serenity had already done some Christmas decorating.

She came up behind him and picked up the plate, and ripping the foil off she took it to the kitchen with her, popping it in the microwave. “Sorry I didn’t answer right away, you shocked me.” She giggled.

“Sorry.” He was walking around her living room, hands behind his back, taking in all the family photos. “So, I see you started decorating for Christmas.”

She popped back into the room with a fork in her mouth and the plate of steaming food “umm hmm.” She flopped on the couch. “I went to Walmart earlier before they closed for black friday and picked up   
a few things.” She took a bite of the turkey and it melted in her mouth.

“Oh my god your mother is a fantastic cook!” she was in heaven.

He chuckled picking up a picture to get a closer look. “I’m sure she would be glad to hear it from you.” He held it up. “Who is this girl with you?”

Serenity sat her plate on the table and wiped her face “Well, I’m not sure I will get to see her again so please pass the message on please.” Taking a sip of her drink she pointed at the picture. “That’s my   
little sister Melody, she is fourteen now.”

Link put the picture back “It looks like she is a fan of the show as well.” Making his way over and taking a seat next to her on the couch he said, “as far as my mother goes, why don’t you tell her yourself   
by coming with us to North Carolina for Christmas?”

Serenity choked on her drink and looked at him, one of those silly grins on his face like he was so proud of himself. “You’re kidding me, right?”

“No, I’m not. My mom wants us to bring you along. There is plenty of room at the farmhouse. You can stay in my old room. Plus, if you say no to me I am obligated to give your number to her and she   
won’t stop till you say yes.” He laughed knowing his mother wouldn’t give up for anything.

She shook her head, “Your mother is a lovely woman. I would love to join y’all for the holiday! How do you think Christy will take it?”

“Honestly, I don’t care.” He shrugged “She will get over it.”

Serenity laughed and let out an excited squeak “When do we leave?”

“We leave on Monday the 16th , that should put us there no later than the 18th. Which is one week before Christmas. Rhett and his family are driving out at the same time. This year is Christmas with the   
Neal’s. We switch every year, next year we all go to the McLaughlin’s for dinner and gifts.”

“Ok first off, that’s extremely cute. Two, how long are we staying? And three, I need warmer clothes!” She grabbed her drink, finishing it and heading to the kitchen to put the plate in the sink.

“We will be there through New Year’s. So pack accordingly. You don’t have to bring too much cause you can do laundry there.” He raised his voice a little so she could hear him.

Serenity popped her head out of the kitchen, “Would you like a drink?”

Thinking about it for a minute he decided why not, he wasn’t going anywhere. “Sure, I would love one.”

She padded back to the couch and handed him a bottle. “I am so excited!” she checked the time on her phone it was after midnight “Well, since it is after midnight I say it’s officially Christmas. What do   
you say we watch a Christmas movie?”

Link opened his drink and nodded, giving her a smile, “Yeah that sounds nice.”

Serenity jumped up and shut off the lights before grabbing the remote and turning on Netflix. Skipping back to the couch, she laid down her head in Links lap. Flipping through a few movies, she decided   
on The Holiday. “Is this good?”

Link looked down at her and gave her an adoring smile. “Looks good to me love.” 

Serenity started the movie and cuddled up closer to him. Links hand absent-mindedly found its way to her hair stroking it. She couldn’t help the stupid smile that took over her face and the happy silent   
tears that she was glad the dark hid. She could for once in her life say that she was truly happy.

About 15 minutes into the movie Link looked down and noticed Serenity had fallen asleep. He watched the younger girl for a moment, a smirk dancing on his lips. He realized for the first time that he   
was head over heels in love with her. He knew he would do anything to protect her. He also knew was ready to show her that he loved her and end things with Christy. He decided that after Christmas he   
would sit down with Christy and tell her that he knew everything. Laying his head back on the couch, it wasn’t long before he too was fast asleep- finally comfortable enough again to get a good night’s   
rest.


	11. Truth shall Set You Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my editor for bringing another beautiful chapter to y'all

It was December 15th, the day before they all left for Buies Creek. Serenity dashed around her office finalizing everything. She had done a deep clean- throwing out or pawning off all the food in her mini fridge, not wanting it to spoil over the next few weeks. It was the most energy the girl had been able to muster up in weeks. Most days she locked herself in and turned up the music. When she would go to the breakroom, she could feel all the eyes on her.

It gave her the feeling of bugs crawling under her skin. She knew the crew was just concerned for her safety. Over hearing them talking when they thought she wouldn’t be listening. They all wondered where the once happy joyful girl who was always cracking a joke or making a fool of herself had gone. The imposter in her place sulked around hiding in an oversized hoodie, hair covering her face, no laugh or smile gracing her face.

Taking in the office around her she was satisfied. ‘I should go confirm with Link when we are leaving.” Throwing on the black rose hoodie, she made her way to the door. She paused before gripping the door handle and pulled the hood over her head so that she was feeling safe in what she described in her head as her ‘Link cocoon.’ Satisfied, she exited the office and made her way down the hall.

Once at the boys office door she knocked softly and waited for a reply, shuffling from foot to foot in nervous anticipation. She could hear them moving a few things around before Link’s soft voice breached the door.

“Come in.” She opened the door to see their bags spread across the room as they repacked and organized.

“Sorry to interrupt I just wanted to tell you I think I’m ready to go. When are we leaving?” She asked, chewing her lip and sitting down on the couch behind them.

Rhett looked up from his spot on the floor “Since when were you going with us? And how does Christy feel about this whole thing?”

Serenity wasn’t sure how to answer that and was playing with the cuffs of the jacket feeling an anxiety attack coming as her temperature began to rise. Luckily Link was quick to pick up on this.

“I’ll answer that in just a minute Rhett I think it’s about time we had a talk.” He turned to Serenity giving her a smile. “And you, we are leaving from the studio after work. Did you not bring your stuff?”

She let out a huff of air. “No I didn’t, everything is at my apartment! I thought we were leaving in the morning?”

“It’s not a problem.” His hand came to rest on her knee for comfort- something Rhett didn’t miss, she saw him tilt his head and watch them. “We can take the company car and get your stuff when I’m done here. Also did you ever find a winter jacket?”

She shook her head “No and by the time I thought to look online it was too late to have one shipped.”

Link chuckled “I saw this coming sooo..” He got up off the floor and grabbed a box from the back corner of the room and handed it to her. “I took it upon myself to purchase this.” Pointing to the box she was now holding. “Well it isn’t gonna open itself.” He motioned for her to open it.

Serenity took a deep breath and ripped the tape holding it closed. Inside was a black leather parka lined with the softest fur she had ever felt. She was in shock as she held it up. Looking up at Link, shaking her head she said, “I love it! Do I even want to know how much you paid for this?”

He Chuckled “Probably not.” Leaning down he laid a small kiss on her forehead “Merry early Christmas baby, I promise there is more to come.”

She was so caught up in the moment that she forgot Rhett was in the room until he cleared his throat to speak, and she froze in fear.

“What’s going on here Link?” His friend turned to face him.

“I suppose I do owe you that explanation and talk now.” He rubbed his jawline the scuff had grown in like it had at the end of season 11 and Serenity would be lying if she said it didn’t have an effect on her. “Well, I still even after all these months can’t find the words to tell you.”

Link made his way to the desk pulling out an envelope labeled ‘Rhett’. He tapped it against his fingers before holding it out to his friend. “Now the contents of that letter may be disturbing but I assure you I’m not in that mindset any longer. I will answer all your questions when you finish reading it,”

Rhett raised an eyebrow and slowly took the note from him. Opening it with caution he started to read. Link sat back down on the floor and continued to pack. Serenity couldn’t pry her eyes away from the bigger man. She wasn’t sure what the letter read but as the smile faded from his face and she saw him swallow, it hit her. ‘Had Link tried to kill himself?’ Seeing the tears rim his eyes and start to leave silent streams down his cheeks confirmed this for her and she felt her own eyes tearing up as she watched Link continue packing.

When Rhett was finished, he threw the letter across the room and tackled his lifelong friend.

“Woah!” Link wrapped his arms around Rhett letting him cry for a moment till he could find his words.

Rhett pulled back from the crook of his neck eyes red and puffy. “Don’t you ever think about leaving me again Bo. I would be so lost without you.”

Link smiled back at him. “Don’t worry I realize how stupid the idea was now. I only kept the note so that I would have a constant reminder to not try again. Now as much as I love this, I can’t breathe big guy.”

“Oh shit!” Rhett quickly sat up helping Link back into a sitting position. Wiping his eyes, he looked up to see Serenity wiping a few leftover tears from her eyes. “So what does Serenity have to do with all this?”

“Well you remember the day we were locked in the closet together?” Link was rolling up his shirts

“Well yeah I was scared when you just disappeared, I knew you weren’t happy.” He chuckled

“I made a decision right then and there to try and get closer. And when I took her home from the club, she assaulted my person.” He eyed her suspiciously as a blush took over her cheeks. “You have no idea how HARD it was to not act on animalistic instinct and have my way with you.” He tilted his head “so props to me.”

Rhett shook his head remembering the night fondly. Drawing his attention back to Link as he began to speak once more.

“It wasn’t until I saw how sad she was on the day we re-did some episodes that I made my final decision and there was no going back from that point. I wanted to make her smile all the time because she is too beautiful to wear any other expression.” He was looking at Serenity a genuine smile lighting up his whole face.

At that moment the whole world melted away what she was feeling before didn’t matter. Tears pricked at her eyes once again.

Rhett was silently watching. It had been a while since he had seen that look in Link's eyes, and it brought an overwhelming joy to his chest. When he spotted the tears in Serenity’s eyes he spoke up. “Don’t you dare cry! I’m emotional enough and you will make me cry! This is just so beautiful.”

Link turned to him “So you aren’t mad at me or disapproving?”

“Why would I bo? I love you brother and all I want is you to be happy and I can tell Serenity brought the light back into your ever-darkening world and for that I am forever grateful.” He shot her a nod.

She dropped off the couch onto the floor between them pulling both boys into an unexpected hug. Her voice muffled against Link’s shoulder. “I love both of you so much you have no idea.” She sniffed and sat back after a minute wiping her eyes with the back of her hand “I guess I didn’t realize how much I was saving him.” She smiled at Link. “And at the same time he has been saving me.” She couldn’t help but start to cry again. Link pulled her to his chest and began rocking her gently.

“I love you Serenity Holiday, I will never let anything happen to you. Do you hear me?” He looked down at her. “Nothing. If I lost you now I would lose myself.”

She nodded, not trusting her words. Burying her head back into his chest, listening to his slow calm heartbeat. It had almost put her in a trance, so when Link spoke it make her jump.

“Rhett, why don’t you go get us some water please.”

Rhett shoved the last Item in his suitcase and zipped it up. “Sure, I'll be right back bud.” Jumping up off the floor he was out of the room in three strides.

Serenity unwrapped herself from Link sitting back against the couch “Well I say he took that well.”

Link nodded in agreement as he finished up packing his bag. “I think so I’m just glad I got to tell him before the trip.” He laid on top of his bag, zipping it shut, as Rhett re-entered the room with three waters in hand.

Tossing one to her and handing the other to Link before he took a seat in his desk chair. “So Christy has no idea that you know or that you have a significant other yourself.”

Link shook his head as he took a sip of water. “Nope, she has no idea.”

“Do you plan to tell her? I mean eventually you have to right?” Rhett picked up his phone checking the time.

“Well yeah don’t worry I got a plan everything is gonna be fine.” He smiles at his long time friend.

Rhett chuckles shaking his head “Man you are crazy. Well listen, the girls will be here to pick us up in 40 minutes so y’all better get moving and get Serenity’s stuff.”

Link hopped up and reached down to her helping her up “You have all your stuff packed right baby?”

“Yeah it’s all sitting by my front door. We just got to load it up.” Serenity picked up her new jacket, laying it over her arm.

Link went to his desk to find the keys for the company car. Digging around the drawer for a moment before jingling them in victory. “Ha success! I thought for a minute there that I had misplaced them.”

Serenity shook her head. “Come on you dork. We are on a time limit.” she said, making her way out of the office and to the car.

Link skipped out after her, easily catching up in a few strides, a smile on his face. When they entered the car, he could still feel the heavy aura radiating off her. Before they left on their way, he turned to face her. “Serenity….” She wouldn’t turn to face him, so he leaned down, looking up at her and there was no avoiding him at that point.

“Serenity, sweetheart, you can talk to me. I promise I will try to understand. I might be able to relate.”

She simply shook her head ‘no’. Link gave her a hurt smile. “You never know, you haven’t tried talking to me.”

Serenity huffed and looked out the window. “I’ll talk when I’m ready. You wouldn’t believe the things I have been through. The things I’m afraid to tell you because I fear you will think less of me and I can’t afford to lose anyone else.” She finally turned to look at him the tears in her eyes threatening to fall.

Link grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle kiss. “I’m not going anywhere I promise. Nothing you could say would turn me away.” He rested his forehead against hers staring into her very soul. “I don’t want to lose you, I just found myself again. In the way you smile, the way you laugh. In everything that you do. Serenity Holiday you are my world- the lighthouse guiding my ship lost at sea back to shore.”

She sniffled a bit and gave him a genuine smile. “Thanks Charlie.”

He chuckled pulling back. “Now we should be going. I promise this trip is gonna be exciting I have so much planned for us.” Link turned over the engine and pulled out of the lot.

Serenity mumbled as they turned onto the street. “I bet you do.”

“Oh you have no idea.” Link smiled as he played with something in his jacket pocket.

The ride to her apartment was quiet aside from Links occasional humming. Once they were stopped Serenity jumped out, not wanting to waste any time. Even if she wasn’t showing it physically, she was extremely excited for this trip. She hoped that maybe it would feel like a real family holiday like she remembered from when she was a kid and she could forget her past for a second. 

When they reached the apartment, Link trailed in behind her closely. It was almost if she had a leash on him that no one could see. “Alright here it is.” She pointed to a large rolling suitcase and a small backpack perched on top holding her laptop and art supplies. “Which one you want to take?”

Link grabbed the handle of the much larger piece of luggage. “I’ll take the big one, just grab your backpack. I feel like if I let any thing happen to it you would murder me.”

Serenity pursed her lips and picked up said bag. “As sad as that sounds, its true. There are years of my life in this backpack.” She gave him a smile and held out her hand as if to say ‘after you’.

He took the hint and headed out the door with her in tow. When they arrived back at the studio, they were greeted to the sight of children running around and Rhett loading up his and Link’s luggage.

Link parked and hopped out, quickly grabbing the luggage from the trunk. Serenity slowly stepped out of the car herself and walked over to the Neal SUV. She saw Jessie tilt her head.

“Your name is Serenity, right?” The women approached her a warm smile on her face and an outstretched hand.

“Yeah that’s me.” Serenity was cautious to take her hand. It was odd the women almost seemed genuine in her greeting. Much different then the day in the party store.

Shaking hands, the women continued to speak, her southern drawl dripping like honey off her words “Rhett tells me you are joining us for the holidays? I hope you like the cold.” She saw Christy giving them sideways looks.

Jessie must have caught onto her confusion and leaned a little closer “Don’t worry, Rhett filled me in. I can’t even stand to look at her anymore. Link is like a brother to me and I don’t like how she hurt him.”

Serenity nodded “I can agree and as far as me liking the cold I think I will fare just fine, I was born and raised in Pennsylvania till I was eleven.” She gave a chuckle

The older women joined her. “Fantastic I hope that means we won’t have to teach you how to snowboard either. The trip isn’t complete without our annual trip to the slopes.”

She shook her head “no ma’am you won’t I’m pretty good on the ‘winter surfboard’ as my mother used to call it.”

Link checked his watch as everyone else was hopping in their seats. “Alright girls, hate to break up your little pow wow, but we better get going if we want to arrive Wednesday morning.”

Jessie nodded in agreement “Right, well, see you in Buies.” She waved goodbye before hurrying to the passenger seat of her ride.

Shutting the back hatch of the SUV, Link turned to Serenity. “You get the last row with Lily.”

She nodded her head “Cool.” Serenity climbed in the back where her travel blanket and pillow waited for her. Sliding the backpack between her legs, she looked up just as Link hopped in the driver's seat, looking up into the mirror.

“Alright everyone ready?” He adjusted the mirror slightly for a better view of all the kids.

Both the boys answered in unison “Yup dad!”

Link raised and eyebrow when he didn’t hear a word from the two girls in the back. “Girls?”

Lily quickly removed the ear bud in her ear “yes daddy I’m good to go.”

Serenity realized he was waiting for an answer from her as well. “Yes, DAD, I’m ready as well.” She chuckled a little when she heard the girl next to her snicker.

Link shook his head and laughed “Alright then, off we go.” He gave Rhett the thumbs up and backed out of the spot, waiting at the entrance for the McLaughlin’s.

She noticed the sour look on Christy’s face and it warmed her insides to know it ready was bothering her this much. She felt a tap on her shoulder as she was bent down into her bag digging out her sketchpad. Sitting up with it in hand, she saw the hand stretched in her direction.

“I don’t think we have met yet. I’m Lillian or everyone just calls me Lily.” She gave her a warm smile.

Serenity could see her father in her as soon as she smiled. Giving a smile back she took the girls hand. “Serenity. It’s nice to meet you Lily, I have heard a lot about you. Your father is very proud of you.” She seen him look up in the mirror and smile before putting his eyes back on the road.

Lily put her hand back in her lap and chuckled. “Yes sometimes so proud it's embarrassing.” She rolled her eyes.

She shook her head. “I could see that. But you know what? You should appreciate that he loves and supports you in everything you want to do. Even though you might stumble and fall sometimes he is still there to help you up and love you no less. You are very lucky.”

Lily looked to the front at her dad. “Yeah I guess you are right, I never looked at it that way.” Noticing the sketchbook in her lap, her eyes lit up. “You’re an artist, right? Can I see your work?”

Serenity wasn’t sure how to feel. Nobody ever showed interest in what she drew in her free time. “Sure.” She handed over the book.

“Thanks, I have such a great appreciation for artists because I can barely draw a stick person.” She snorted and opened the book.

The next few hours they talked about her drawing and future art ventures. Serenity even gave Lily pointers on how to get started drawing better. They decided to end their conversation when Lily let out a large yawn and handed the book back to her.

“Man, I hate to stop talking but I’m beat from last minute packing.” She laughed getting comfortable.

“That’s ok your dad and Rhett were packing in the office today. Besides, we have a few weeks, I’m sure we can find some time to sit down and talk and hey, maybe I could show you a thing or two.” Serenity let out a yawn herself and checked the time.

“That sounds great. I really would like to learn.” The girl let out another yawn and closed her eyes.

Serenity took a deep breath, looking up front at Link eyes which were focused on the road ahead, wide awake as ever. As a second yawn took over her body she decided it was a good time for her to sleep as well. Placing the sketchbook back into her bag, she retrieved her headphones. Placing one in her ear, she turned on the newest episode of Ear Biscuits. Checking the time once more, she noticed they were already four hours into their trip. ‘Hmm we are making great time.’ She closed her eyes she drifted off to Links voice in her earbuds.


	12. Welcome home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my editor

Serenity wouldn’t lie, she was a sleeper on road trips. There was something magical and peaceful about the car. At home in her bed she couldn’t get to sleep if she tried, but in the car it was lights out. Which was nice; she needed to catch up on sleep. Aside from the few pit-stop bathroom trips, the longest she was awake was when they stopped at Braum’s in Elk City, Oklahoma. It was the halfway point between California and North Carolina. They had eaten and walked around stretching their legs, took a few pictures, and then were on their way. With only a short bit of the trip left, Serenity pulled her sketchpad back out and got to work on her newest drawing. She had a fascination for envisioning people as animals, then drawing them as said version of animal. She was thinking a dog for Link since he seemed to always do the cute head tilts and look like he was a puppy listening to every word you say- then doing the exact opposite.

She chuckled then got to work. Being so lost in her drawing she did realize it had been a couple hours and that they had stopped for gas till a candy bar was bopping her on the head. Looking up she met Links smiling face,   
“There you are. Back on earth now?” He had his chin resting on his folded arms against the back of the seats in front of her.

Everyone else was inside the gas station filling up on snacks. “Yes, I’m back.” She started to close the book only to be stopped by Link.

“Wait, I want to see what you’re drawing please.” And there was that cute head tilt.

“Fine, I’ll show you, but it isn’t done yet.” She slowly opened the book, but felt nervous to show him her work.

Link was leaning over the seat examining the page. “This is really good Sere.” He tilted his head again. “is…is this me?”

The blush growing ever more intense on her cheeks. “Well, yeah, I mean it’s kind of a thing I do. Once I get to know people, I draw them as animals. Or I guess give them a fursona.”  
Link hands the book back to her. “I think that’s really cool actually. Well, keep it up, I’m interested to see the others. Maybe I can flip through your book while we are on vacation.”

Serenity never liked to show her work to people for fear of judgement but for some reason with Link she didn’t care. She almost wanted to show him. “I would like that.”

As everyone made their way back to the car, he handed her the candy. “Here I thought you might want something sweet.”

She took it from his hand as he was climbing out of the car to resume his position in the driver’s seat. “Thank you.”

Link turned around “Oh I almost forgot I got you a hot chocolate too.” He smiled and handed it back to her as the kids started to hop in the SUV.

She gave him a nod and took it from him. When she looked out her window, she saw Rhett approaching the car, rubbing his hands together trying to gather any sense of warmth he could. Coming to a stop at Links window he leaned on the frame, arms crossed.

“Ok we are about to cross the border into North Carolina, so no more stops right?” his breath puffed out in great white clouds like an old steam engine into the late-night sky.

Link shook his head “Should be, everyone used the bathroom here and filled up on snacks. It’s only 5 hours I think we will be ok.”

Rhett patted the door frame “Alright, let’s get moving then.” He ran back to his car and hopped in.

As they left the small town and got back on the interstate Serenity read the name of the town on the sign: ‘Hartford, Tennessee.’ Once back on the road she finished her hot chocolate, but decided to save the candy bar for later. Deciding to try and get some more sleep since they would be arriving in Buies around 8 o’clock in the morning and since she wanted to be well rested, she looked out her window and watched the trees fly by her, eyelids growing ever heavier until she couldn’t keep them open, fading into a peaceful slumber.

Serenity woke with a start when Lando screeched, “Yay! We are here!”  
Link chuckled from the driver’s seat. “Yeah buddy we are only 5 minutes till grandma’s house.”

She gave a big stretch letting out a slight grunt. He looked up in the mirror for a moment to watch her then put his eyes back on the road. “Morin Serenity” his voice was gruff from the lack of sleep and needing a good hot cup of coffee.

“Good morning.’ Rubbing her eyes, she looked around the car everyone but her, Link, and Lando were asleep.

The latter was bouncing in his seat with excitement, “Hey daddies’ work friend are you excited? I can’t wait to play in the snow!”

Serenity chuckled as she was repacking her bag and getting ready to exit the car and stretch her aching legs. “Yeah buddy, I’m excited! I haven’t seen snow for many years. Also call me Serenity.”

The boy was kicking his legs “Alright Serenity. Maybe we can build an igloo. I’m no good at it but I bet you are good at it just like my dad. He normally helps me.”

“That sounds like fun bud. I have been known to build a mean igloo.” She laughed.

Link cleared his throat as he turned onto a dirt drive. “Here we are.”

Serenity took in the scene before her- the morning sun just peaking through the tree line that surrounded the property, a thick blanket of freshly pristine white snow covered everything the eye could see. The sun barely kissed its surface, and yet it shimmered like a million tiny lights. In front of them was a lovely brick plantation style home with two white pillars reaching to the heavens on either side of the door.

The only thing she could manage to say was “Wow.” As she continued to look around, they pulled in and Link placed the car in park, shutting of the engine.

Link chuckled. “You like the outside, wait till we get inside.”

She shook her head pulling her backpack up from between her legs laying it in her lap. Everyone else was awake now packing up their things. Once ready they all started exiting the vehicle- just in time for Link’s mother to come running out of the house. Bundled up in her jacket and boots, arms open wide in greeting. The boys were the first in rounds of kisses and love. Lily turned to look at Serenity and rolled her eyes.

Serenity chuckled because she understood where she was coming from, but thinking back on all the kisses and love she could have accepted and didn’t from her own grandmother prompted her to turn to Lily, “Hey, I know it's embarrassing but you never know how many you have left, so always take it. Trust me you won’t regret it later.”

Lily gave her a nod and smiled “I didn’t think of It that way thanks I’ll remember that.”  
She climbed out of the SUV and was swept up into a hug. Serenity shook her head while throwing on her new jacket. Buttoning it up she heard Sue talking-

“Link sweetie where is Serenity? Did she decide not to come?” A frown was forming on the older woman’s face.

Link, who was pulling luggage from the back and handing it to a man Serenity had never seen before, turned to Serenity and gave her a look that said ‘well get out here.’

Taking the hint, she threw on her backpack and slowly stepped out of the vehicle. The cold brisk air hitting her legs felt like little needles pricking through the material of her purple skinny jeans. She smiled, missing that feeling, but was careful not slip as she stepped down. The woman’s back was turned to her, so Serenity lightly tapped her shoulder.

Sue turned around and a smile as big as her face took over. Jumping on the girl to attack her with the same affection she had with the kids. “You did make it! Oh, I’m so glad you are here.” She stepped back, hands on her upper arms looking her over. “My ungrateful son wouldn’t tell me if you had decided to come or not. I would have been heart broken if you didn’t show. This is a lovely jacket where did you get it?”

Serenity caught a glimpse of Link rolling his eyes at the ungrateful bit and chuckled. Noticing Christy that nowhere to be found she figured it was ok to tell her the true origin of the jacket. “Actually, this jacket was a gift from your son.” She smiled taking in the shocked look on Sue’s face.

“Well he must really love you.” She had mumbled it but Serenity still picked it up.

A panicked look overtook her face ‘oh my god she knows.’ Sue let her go, giving her a wink and smile before making her way back toward the house. “I gotta go make sure those boys aren’t eating all the cookies. I’ll see y’all inside.”

Serenity dashed to the back of the car were Link was grabbing the last of the bags. Speaking in a rushed quiet tone she said, “She knows!”

Link turned giving her a confused look, “Impossible, I haven’t told her.”

She threw her hands up in the air, rolling her head back mouth agape before bringing her hands to her face and sliding them down in exasperation. “Right, because she totally isn’t a grown woman who could figure it out on her own! I’m sure you have heard the saying ‘mother knows best’ Well in this case I think mother knows all.”

Link shut the back hatch smiling at her. “And is that such a bad thing?” He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead, his scuff scratching her skin. “Let’s get inside and drink some hot cocoa.” She was still distracted so he grabbed either side of her face and forced her to look him in the eyes. “Everything is gonna be ok Serenity. I promise.” Giving her a quick peck, he slung his backpack on and grabbed her hand, leading her inside.  
When they entered the house, his mother gave them a knowing smile. Serenity and Link both put down their backpacks to take off the winter wear. Link turned around when her heard the grunts from Serenity. “You ok over there killer?”

She had been struggling to remove her fur boots and huffed as she gave up. “No, I’m not ok. I can’t get my boot off.” Crossing her arms over her chest and looking away, she pouted like a child.

Link smiled grabbing her foot and turning around to straddle her leg. “I’m sure you have taken riding boots off before. Let’s try it this way.”

“Well yeah I have taken riding boots off before.” She planted her other foot firmly on his ass, “Ready?”

He gave her a nod tugging when she pushed off him. They both gave a victory huzzah when the first foot popped free. Throwing the boot in the pile he grabbed her other foot straddling her right leg like he had with the left one before. Her socked foot came to rest on his left ass cheek, which, now that she was looking was in way too tight blue jeans for his own good. Link gave her another nod pulling her out of her thoughts.  
Serenity gave a hard push and the boot slipped free, taking him by surprise and causing him to stumble back and land next to her on the ground in a mess of tangled limbs. They both busted out laughing. As the laughter started to fade she bit her lip, wishing she could kiss the man in front of her. Seeing Link’s eyes leave hers for a minute then dart back he figured he was ok to sneak in a quick kiss. Leaning in, he locked lips with her. What they didn’t see was that Sue had turned to check on them just in time to see the kiss. Her hand laid over her heart and a smile on her face.

When Link pulled away, he rested his head on her’s for a moment: “well we better get in there before we draw attention.”

She nodded in agreement as they untangled themselves. He reached a hand down to help her up which she took gratefully jumping to her feet. “Thank you.”

He smiles placing a hand on the small of her back “You’re welcome.”

Before they went into the living room she whispered, “By the way, your ass looks great in those jeans.” Leaving him shocked she laughed, making her way to the couch next to Sue.

She took her seat feeling Christy’s eyes on her. If looks could kill she would be dammed on the spot. Sue handed her a cup of hot cocoa. Marshmallows and cool whip towered out of the top.

“Here dear you need to warm up so you don’t get sick. It would be a pity to have the flu over Christmas.” The older women giggled and gestured to the table. “Also help yourself to some cookies.”

She picked up a couple of cookies as Link entered the room and took a seat next to Christy, who quickly put a possessive hand on his knee and squeezed. Rolling her eyes, she turned back to Sue examining the cookie in her hand.

“You know I have never been big on cookies. My family used to always go baking crazy around the holidays. My grandmother would sell her baked goods. They don’t do it anymore now that they live in Florida.” Taking a bite of the cookie she smiled “I always used to get yelled at because I only eat the cookie dough and would have to sneak it.”

Sue tilted her head looking at Link “Hmmm sounds like someone I know.” He stopped in mid reach for a second cookie the first still hanging out of his mouth.  
Everyone was looking at him now. “what? What did I do?” he mumbled around the cookie.

They all laughed, and Sue spoke “Nothing dear, just laughing at how Serenity was just like you as a kid sneaking the cookie dough.” He sat back with a sigh of relief.

“Oh, I thought I did something wrong.” He chuckled, “You remember that one time I took a whole bowl and you acted like you couldn’t figure out where it went. Then when I came to you later with a stomach ache you just did the motherly ‘hmm I wouldn’t know why.’ That’s when I knew I had been caught.”

Sue sat her cup down with a nod. “I remember you were whining for hours you poor thing.”

Lando came running up to her. “Grandma, can we go out and play?”

She looked to Link “Well I don’t mind if your father says it's ok.” Lando looked at his father as well.

“Dad can we please go outside and play?” his hands clasped together pleading.

Link nodded “Go on have fun. But remember if y'all start getting cold come inside!” He had to yell after them as they all got up and ran for the door. Shaking his head he brought his attention back to the group.

His mother stood, “Well I better get started on lunch. You know them kids are gonna be hungry when they come in.” Chuckling she looked at Link. “Honey why don’t you show Serenity to your old room.”

Link stood, placing his cup on the tray his momma was about to take with her. “Yes Ma’am.” He stood straighten his jeans “Serenity if you will follow me I'll show you to your room.”

Hopping up from the couch to follow him, Sue took her cup as well, “Yes sir, lead the way.” She couldn’t help herself but to poke fun at him for how proper he was around his mother.

Sue eyed Christy getting up to tag along and in her strong southern momma voice she spoke. “Oh no, you come with me young lady, I need help in the kitchen washing a dish.”  
The woman huffed, knowing she couldn’t refuse her mother-in-law. 

Link and Serenity looked at each other and laughed “Come on, let's go.”

As the climbed the stairs she couldn’t help but look at his ass again and how good he looked in them jeans. When they reached the landing, they took a right down the hallway and she followed close behind and cleared her throat.

“Still think she doesn’t know something is up?” She had to stop abruptly not to bump into him.

Link turned to her stepping closer until her back met the wall. Stopping only when their bodies contacted. “you might have been right.” His voice was barely a whisper; that southern drawl she loved so much was sneaking through.

Serenity had her head back against the wall looking up at him biting her lower lip. If he didn’t back away soon, they may end up having problems. As if link could read her mind he spoke again.

“You think they would miss us for an hour or so?” leaning down to place soft kisses on her neck.

“You know I do..don’t think so.” Her hand coming up to play in his hair giving a teasing tug.

The low grumble against her neck brought a moan forward she didn’t realize she was holding back. Link turned the knob of a door next to them she hadn’t realized was there. Pushing it open before easily lifting her off the ground and carrying her into said room. His mouth never left her neck as he kicked the door closed behind them and made his way over to the bed, laying her down gently.

Serenity never unlocked her legs from around his waist. She needed him close. It had been too long since they were with each other and she was thanking his momma for being a smart woman. He switched to the other side and started nuzzling her neck leaving light kisses causing the girl to erupt in giggles and pull on his hair.

Link backed away, a smile on his face, his glasses long forgotten on the floor by the door. “Someone is ticklish, aren’t they?”

She covered her face to hide the blush and the fact that she was smiling like a loon. “Yes, very much so right there.”

“Hmm I never noticed before when I was kissing you.” He shifted so his erection was grinding into her core, eliciting a moan from both.

“Yes well you normally are clean shaven too. Now don’t get me wrong, this rugged stubble you got going on is a major turn on, but it tickles.” Biting her lip before speaking again: “Now I’m gonna give you fair warning- my inner thighs are ticklish as well.”

Rising an eyebrow at her. “Oh, is that so?” he reached for the button on her jeans. “Well let’s find out!” He hurries to undo the button before making a mad dash for her lower body

Serenity let out a squeak and then a fit of laughter trying to get away. “No!... Charles stop!”

A knock at the door froze them both in their tracks. The soft sweet voice came through the door. “Honey I’m sorry to interrupt, but the kids are back in already and I could use some help wrangling them. That bitch of a wife of yours is on her phone locked in the bedroom.”

Link gave Serenity an apologetic look. “Coming momma!” Standing up, he made his way to the door, picking up his glasses on the way.

She sat up on her elbows watching him and trying to steady her breath. Reaching for the doorknob he turned to address her: “This ain’t over, you hear?” With that said, he exited the room leaving her alone.

She threw her head back against the mattress with a groan. This man was trying to kill her. The inflection and tone of his voice alone were enough to set her nerves a flame. It was almost as if hitting the Carolina’s flipped the switch that was his accent, just to taunt her. She decided a nap was in order and her bags could wait. Maybe it would calm her down. She moved so she was laying the right way on the bed, closing her eyes and drifting off.

An hour or so later Link made his way back upstairs. Opening the door to the bedroom, he took in the sight of her peacefully snoozing. A smile on his lips he lightly closed the door- he could wait. He made his way back to the living room to rejoin his mother and the kids watching Frosty. When he took a seat next to Lily his mother tilted her head giving him a look. To which he mouthed back ‘sleeping’. The woman mouthed back an ‘ahh’ and turned back to the TV. His phone buzzed in his pocket, he read the name on the notification, ‘Christy.’ He turned off his phone before returning it to his pocket. She could wait too.


	13. Sugar and Spice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my editor

It was three days till Christmas and the family, including Serenity, was on their way to Appalachian Ski Mtn. in Blowing Rock, right outside Boone. They were only about 20 minutes away and she was already feeling nervous and out of place. She had tried to back out of coming along, making up excuse after excuse till Jessie finally talked her into it.  
~  
She placed her bag between her feet to pull up her hair- “you know maybe I shouldn’t go.”

Christy looked as if someone lifted a weight off her at those words. Link turned to Serenity, eyebrow raised. “Why not?” continuing to load up the car as Rhett did the same with his own car.

“Well I mean yeah I can snowboard, but it’s been like 14 years or more. I will mostly like hurt myself.” She slung the backpack onto her shoulder and slipped on her beanie.

Rhett chuckled, taking a bag from his wife “What, you gonna break your pelvis?”

Link gave him a look and a mocking stare “ HaHa funny Rhett, already beat her to that one. Serenity I’m sure you will be fine, just take it slow and don’t do anything crazy. Not at least till you get the feel for it again.”

She let out a huff as she realized this was gonna take work to get out of. “I don’t even have a board.”

He shut the back of the SUV as all the kids jumped in, walking closer to her with Christy already out of ear shot. “I already told you dear we will get you a board at the resort. I have to get Lando a new board anyway.”

Rolling her eyes, she threw her hands in the air and stomped off like a pouting teenager. 

“AHHHHH! You are impossible!” she stopped at the back drivers side door giving Link the evil eye as he passed by her to get in the driver's seat.

“I love you too” he gave her a smirk and hopped in.

Turning to open the door, she felt that there was a hand on her shoulder. Looking back she saw Jessie behind her. Swinging back around to give the older woman her full attention.  
“Why don’t you really want to go? Is it because Christy is going?” The woman rubbed her upper arms.

“No it’s not her.” Looking to her feet she spoke barely a whisper. “This is a family thing. I’m not family, I’m just the homewrecker. It doesn’t feel right to be going.”

She heard the older women laughing. “Is that all?” Serenity gave a quick nod. “Hey look at me.” Placing her fingers under her chin lifting her face to meet the girl’s eyes. “You are family. That man sitting in the driver’s seat cares about you more than anything. He is like a little lovesick puppy. And it's the cutest thing I have seen really.”

She hadn’t realized she was crying until the tears were being wiped away. “Now dry those tears and let’s go show these boys how it’s done.”

They both broke out into laughter. “Thanks Jessie.”  
~  
The memory broke with Link announcing their arrival. Serenity took in the scenery- the slopes were packed with people. The knot tightened in her stomach again and she was starting to regret listening to Jessie. All these people just meant more people to laugh at her when she busted ass. They pulled in next to the McLaughlin’s who were already unloading.  
Serenity stepped out of the SUV, looking up at the beautifully crafted wood lodge in front of her. She could see couches and a nice fire roaring inside, and people walking around with cups of cocoa in hand. Hearing Link somewhere behind her as she walked closer to the building.

“Hey Rhett, you want to help Christy and the kids unload their stuff? I got to take Lando in to get a new board and see about something for Serenity.”

The bearded man gave him a thumbs up as he yanked something out of the car.

“Thanks Bo.” Link placed a hand on Lando’s shoulder as they made their way to Serenity at the foot of the steps. “Ready kids?”

Serenity whipped around giving him a look as if to say ‘do I look like a child to you’.

Throwing his hands up in surrender “Ok I’m sorry you aren’t a child. You guys ready to head in and see what they have?” Lando gave an excited ‘yes’ and hopped from one foot to the other. Serenity shook her head watching him in amusement.

“I suppose I’m ready if I have to do this.” Giving a shrug.

“Well how else do you expect to get down the mountain? On your ass?” he held a hand out in questioning.

Serenity squinted at him, “Umm I’m pretty sure that’s how you use a sled”

Link rolled his eyes at her and laughed. “Alright smart ass.” Giving Lando a slight nudge to get moving. “Lead the way boy, we shall follow.”

When they entered the shop Lando ran off to look at some youth board. The young man behind the counter smiled at them. Serenity grabbed the straps of her Pusheen backpack nervously returning a small smile.

“Hey honey I’m going to go help Lando, you gonna be ok?” His hand was resting between her shoulder blades.

Looking up at him she smiled “Yeah dad I think I’ll be ok.” Rolling her eyes when he leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

“What am I gonna do with you.” Shaking his head as he walked away.

Serenity smiled proudly, making her way to the right side of the shop. It wasn’t a big place- though looking up it seemed the ceiling went on forever. Traveling up into the peak were lightly stained logs that disappeared into the abyss above an antler chandelier. When she brought her attention back down to earth the boy behind the counter was staring at her again with a dorky smile on his face.

Turning her attention back to the boards, her thoughts filled the quiet air around her. ‘That kid doesn’t look but 17. How old does he think I am?’ Shaking her head and picking up a board, turning it over in her hands. Admiring the slick surface of a new board. The deck was like a purple galaxy fading to a light seafoam green then white on the ends. On the underside it was black with the word APERTURE in all capital letters following the same color scheme as the front.

The boys voice broke her silent appreciation of the board. “Isn’t she pretty? We just got those in.” Pointing to the board then leaning against the wall hands in his pockets. “It’s an Aperture Cosmo. I’m not sure what your riding style is but it is for someone who rides camber.”

She nodded and let him continue. These were all things she knew, but why not humor him a bit. The boy stepped closer, running his finger over the curve of the board. “You can tell because it has this curve. The edges are hardened with steel- very sturdy board.” His finger brushed hers and he smiled at her.

Flipping the board one more time in her hand she spoke. ”Is she made for speed?”

“Oh, she will definitely get you there in a hurry. Not for a beginner for sure.” He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. “Wouldn’t want to hurt you pretty little face. But tell you what, you really want that one? I’ll come out there myself and teach you how to ride.”

Link had just sent Lando out to rejoin the others with his new board when he noticed the boy touch her face, while he was making his way over to where the two stood.

Serenity gave the boy a nauseated smile pulling away from his touch. “Thanks, but what makes you think I’m a beginner?” raising her eyebrows at the boy.

She noticed the boys face became pale but had yet to notice the presence right behind her. When the southern baritone of Link’s voice came from behind her it caused her to jump.

“Does it come with the bindings?” His voice sounded deeper than normal, almost predatory.

The boy stumbled for words. “ye….yes sir it does.”

Links hands came to rest on her shoulders, and she smiled at the boy. “Good, cause you are gonna need riding boots as well. I didn’t think about it till I just had to buy Lando new ones.”

The boy cleared his throat “would you like me to hold the board for you at the counter? I also grab those bindings while you look for boots.”  
Serenity handed him the board and started toward the boots. Looking around for a few minutes it didn’t take her long to find a nice pair that reminded her of Timberlands. Making their way back to the counter, the boy nervously rung them up.

Link watched him with intensity the whole time. The boy must have found some courage as he spoke softly. “I’m sorry for hitting on your daughter sir.”

He shook his head a little. “She’s not my daughter son. That’s my girlfriend.”

The boys face turned pink and he looked at her a cocky smile on her face as she   
shrugged at him. “Older than you thought hmm.” She chuckled softly.

The boy quickly rang the rest up and told them the total. “It's gonna be $415.75 sir.”  
He slid that ever familiar black card a cross the countertop. It wasn’t until just now that Serenity started to have the thought of Link being her sugar daddy and snorted to herself. Link grabbed the bag and board as they made their way back outside. No one was by the cars. 

“They already went to the top, the kids were itching to get up there. Rhett texted me while we were finding your boots.” He set the stuff down so that he could unlock the car. “Change into your boots then we can sit at the table up there and attach your bindings”

Following orders, she hopped into the open driver’s seat and threw on her new boots. “Alright I’m ready to go.”

Link nodded picking up both their boards. They made the descent up the small hill to a table next to the lift station. She plopped down on the bench next to him.

“What size are your feet?” he was pulling out the bolts to hold the bindings in place.

“6.5 or 7.0.” She watched him with intent

“That’s what I figured so about…” He placed the bolts into the holes, tightening down the bindings with the tool provided. “a 20-inch stance should do.”

Dropping in front of her onto his knees to help her get the bindings set. Looking up at her, “Does that feel right?”  
“I won’t know till I stand up.” She placed her hands behind herself, pushing off the table. Rocking up into a standing position starting to slide down the hill Link quickly stood and wrapped his arms around her.

“Yeah this will do. Sorry the board tried to run away,” They both let out a laugh.

“Alright I’m gonna get my board on, then we can take the lift to meet up with everyone.   
Now don’t get nervous but we are gonna have to drop in.” he said, snapping his feet in before placing his riding goggles on the top of his head and handing her one of his older pairs.

She took them, copying his motion. “Say, these aren’t the ones you had when you broke your pelvis are they?” She had to poke fun at him a bit. “Because I don’t want your bad juju rubbing off on me.”

He gave her an unamused look. “No, I broke those when I hit my head.” Making his way over to the lift with her close behind.

The ride to the top wasn’t a long one. Link jumped first leaving Serenity to take a deep breath and make the leap herself. As soon as the board hit the fresh powder her instincts kicked in, which she was glad for because the boy at the shop wasn’t lying when he said the board was made to fly. She quickly caught up to Link and gave him a challenging glance before blowing past him. On the way down the rest of the family weaved around each other until Serenity quickly flipped her board sideways to slow down, coming to rest at Rhett’s feet.

Laughing from the adrenaline rush she just had and lifting the goggles to see Rhett spitting out snow a raised eyebrow at her.

“Damn girl you came in hot! Now I’m covered in snow. Thanks for that.” He shook his head as snow flew everywhere.

Scooting as close as she could, she brushed some snow off his shoulder. “Sorry bro didn’t mean to.”

Jessie was behind her dying of laughter “See…I knew….I knew you would be fine. Like a cat, you landed on your feet and took to it like nothing.”

Link was beside her, blocking her between himself and Rhett. “Man, I guess that board was worth every penny.” Handing Jessie his phone he looked at Rhett, “What do you say we let Sere in our yearly photo?”

Jessie was in place to take the picture when Rhett answered. “Yeah I say why not.” Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, “She may as well be the little sister I never had.”

They all smiled for the camera and Jessie snapped the photo and then handed Link back his phone.

“Alright, who is ready for a race?” Rhett placed his goggles back on and all the kids lined up.

The kids went first. Lily and Lincoln went for the first heat, Lily beating him out only by an inch or so. Which put her back at the top of the hill waiting for the second heat. Shepard and Jessie were pitted against each other with Shep taking it by a mile. Locke and Lando were the last matchup of the kids. Lando took it home because Locke lost his footing and tripped up. This left the boys and the sworn enemies left to go.

Link turned to Rhett. “You ready to get beat buddy?”

The bearded man rolled his eyes. “Yeah, right, be careful Link there is a jump toward the end of the run. Would hate to see you break your hip.”

“Shut up man!” He pushed his goggles down ready to go.

With a countdown from three, they were off. Rhett pulled ahead for the first leg, then Link overtook him in the second leg to take the win.

Serenity and Christy were lined up for their countdown. 

Link stepped between them for the count. “Now ladies, I want a nice clean race.”

Serenity giving Christy a cocky smile before pulling her goggles down and getting in a racer’s stance- arms folded behind her back.

Link gave the count and they were on there way. Serenity caught sight of Cristy coming straight for her. Pulling back to slow down she narrowly missed her.  
“What are you doing you crazy bitch!” She threw her hands up as the women passed flipping her off as she went. Let out a grown and mumbling “Oh that’s how you want to play. Alright”

Leaning down to cover lost ground, she was quickly gaining on Christy. When she was close enough, she clipped the back of the women’s board, sending her into a spin and eventual wipeout. Turning her attention back to the course, she realized too late that she was on a crash course for the jump and braced herself. She hit it, flying into the air and landing it on the other end.

Sliding to a stop at the bottom, the kids were cheering for her amazing jump. Rhett gave her a high five and Serenity was on high. The celebration was short lived as Christy sped toward her, not slowing down. She tackled Serenity to the ground. Serenity was fighting back when the women was lifted off her still kicking and screaming in Rhett’s arms.

“You little bitch! Who do you think you are?! You wouldn’t even have won that race if my husband didn’t buy you that board!” her words dripped with venom.

Link made his way to the bottom just in time to see Serenity spit some blood into the snow. He offered Serenity a hand to help her up, but she pushed his hand away.

“Don’t,I’m fine.” She got up and looked at everyone around her, tears in her eyes. She kicked her board sideways and took off farther down the mountain.

Rhett looked at Link, still holding a panting Christy back, “Go after her Link!”

He gave Rhett a nod and took off after her. The trail veered off into the woods, so Link followed. It didn’t take long for him to find her standing by a tall tree crying.

“Serenity sweetheart?” He popped the snowboard off his feet leaning it against the tree.

She whipped around to face him tear tracks on either side of her face. “Why did you follow me?”

Link moved so he was toe to toe with her and whiped the tears from her eyes.   
“Because I didn’t want you getting lost.”

She bit her lip before speaking again. “You should be with your wife. I’m sure she is hurt.”  
He was rubbing her swollen cheek “She’s a big girl I’m sure she is fine. Though she did get you good.”

Serenity went to pull away from him again and Link tackled her to the ground. When she started to try and fight back, he grabbed her wrists pinning them to the ground. Their breath mixing in heavy pants. The lust in his eyes growing ever apparent as his pupils dilated. She bit her lip as if begging him to kiss her. It didn’t take long for his lips to come crashing down on hers. The kiss was full of passion and heat which was a shock to the system being surrounded by all this snow.

A shiver ran through her when his lips left her mouth to find her neck. Leaving marks here and there before running his tongue flat up her neck, his saliva chilling her neck, numbing it before he sinks his teeth into her, ripping flesh. Bucking up into him with a whimper wishing more then anything that she could dig her fingers in his hair and tug. He switched to one hand holding her down, while taking his other and running it down the front of her snowsuit and into the waist. Quickly finding the slick wet heat between her legs, he rubbed her clit in a rhythmic circular motion in time with each pull of flesh he made on her neck.

Moving back to her lips, his fingers moved lower to slide inside of her. He moaned against her lips when he felt how ready she already was. Serenity brought her legs up around his, using him as a pivot point to fuck herself on his fingers. Link pulled back to watch her.

“Wow someone is very excited for daddy, huh.” He smirked at her as he removed the fingers from her right before she went over the edge. He brought them to his mouth and licked them clean.

“ok, that was incredibly hot.” Her hips bucking up into him begging for friction or any sense of relief.

“Now.” He grabbed her chin with his free hand making her look at him. “I'm gonna let you go cause I need both hands to free myself. Can you be a good girl for daddy and not hit and scratch him?”

She shook her head “Yes Daddy I'll be a good girl.”

He released her wrists slowly and sat up between her legs. Undoing the fasteners on his pants, he freed himself. Next to go was his jacket.   
“Lift your hips I’m gonna slide this under you so you aren’t laying directly in the snow when I pull your pants down.” She nodded lifting her hips allowing him to place the jacket. With that in place he undid her board pants, pulling them down to her ankles but not off.

Wanting to be wrapped in her legs he snaked his way between her legs until he was face to face with her again. His hot erection teasing her opening. Licking his lips, he looked into her eyes and could tell she was more the ready but still wanted approval.

“You ready love?”

Serenity growled reaching up to grip his hair pulling him into a kiss. “Yes, just fuck me already.”

Without warning Link buried himself in her catching her off guard. He smiled at the sound she made before beginning to move in her at a rather quick pace. It wouldn’t be long before either was spent. It had been too damn long since they had sex and he wanted to do nothing more than spill his seed deep within her as her walls constricted around him, milking him for every drop.

Growling at the thought, he sat up rolling his hips into her as his hands slid up her torso to find her neck. The once perfect porcelain skin was marred by his bite. The blood long dried by now. His fingers tracing the puncture wounds before closing around her throat hard enough to bruise but not hard enough to completely cut off the air flow. Her body instantly went rigid and the look of satisfaction took over Links face as he could feel her about to tip over the edge.

A few more rough thrusts and her body was thrown into an orgasm like she had never felt before. Toes curled and back arched off the ground. The screams that begged to leave her throat only coming out as soft squeals. Her thrashing throwing him over the edge riding out both of their orgasms as her nails dug into the skin on his forearm spots before her eyes signaling she would pass out if he didn’t let up soon.

Links hand left her throat and he sat back on his feet, panting and slipping free of her. She cleared her throat that would be sore for a day or so, but she didn’t mind. It would be a lovely reminder of this moment. She sat up on her elbows when she heard the rustling of clothes. Link helped her get dressed before standing them up.  
“We better get back, they will be missing us.” Link replaced his beanie and Serenity nodded in agreement, not quite trusting her voice yet.

She followed him out of the woods back onto the slope. He pulled his phone from his pocket, shot Rhett a quick text about how they would meet everyone by the cars.

Serenity finally trusted herself to speak and cleared her throat “You know at the lodge when you paid for my stuff, it hit me. You are my sugar daddy. But after what just happened there, maybe you are my spicy daddy instead.” Her voice hoarse from going without air for so long.

Link stopped and looked at her before they both broke out into laughter.


	14. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suggest listening to Let me down slowly by Alec Benjamin while reading the Link POV because it has helped writ this story from the beginning.

A soft knocking on the door woke Serenity from her slumber. She drug herself from bed and padded down the stairs, pulling the red and white NC State blanket tighter around her shoulders as she made her way to take a seat in a chair at the corner of the living room. The Christmas tree was lit, gifts piled around it.

All the kids sat on the floor while Sue and her husband- whom she now knew as Jimmy- took the love seat under the window. Christy was on the couch by herself for the moment. Link made his way out of the kitchen already dressed in his outfit for the day; a black button-down shirt tucked into his tight black jeans. He had a silver tray in his hands with cups of cocoa and an orange and white Santa hat perched atop his head and he stooped to hand her one, which she took in blanket covered hand.

As he took his seat on the couch next to Christy the front door opened, signaling the arrival of Rhett and his family. The kids ran into the room taking spots on the floor with Link’s children, softly chatting among themselves. Rhett’s wife and parents came in taking the few open seats that were left. Jessie rubbed Serenity’s upper arm in a loving manner.

“How are you doing Sere?” The huff and roll of Christy’s eyes did not go unnoticed as she answered,

“You know I’m actually doing pretty good.” She smiled as the women took a seat.

The woman returned the smile. “I’m glad to hear it. How is your neck healing?” She gave Serenity a wink.

A blush took over her face as she pulled the blanket tighter around herself, “Umm it’s healing up good.”

Rhett entered the room, dropping a few bags by the tree, then joining his wife who leaned over to her. “Listen no need to be embarrassed we know how Link can be. I was   
Christy’s best friend remember, I’ve heard stories. It doesn’t surprise me that he likes you. She is very, how shall we say, vanilla.”

Serenity noticed Link watching them with his head tilted to the side and his eyebrow raised, mouthing the words ‘Everything ok?’ to her. She nodded her head in agreement to both of them before Sue cleared her throat.

“Alright is everybody settled in so we can sort gifts?” Taking a quick inventory of the room and being satisfied, she gave the signal to Link.

He quickly jumped from his spot to divvy out gifts, starting with the kids. Serenity quietly observed as the gifts piled up next to each person. She had placed the gifts she purchased under the tree last night. When Link made the walk across the room and stopped before her with three gifts outstretched in his hands, she gave him the same raised eyebrow expression from moments before.

“Take them.” He pushed them at her once more. “I got more over there for ya.”  
She took the gifts slowly and placed them in her lap, examining the tags as he walked away.

TO: Serenity  
FROM: ~C

The medium sized square box caught her attention for the handwritten note on top that read ‘Open me when no one is watching.’ She quickly placed the box down beside her leg out of sight, taking notice of the small pile of gifts at her own feet as Link returned to his seat.   
The five kids started tearing into the stockings and gifts at the same time.

After the kids were finished opening gifts, it went around the room. Everyone awed at the beautiful necklace that Rhett got Jessie. Link opened his two-part gift from Serenity; the first was a homemade decoration for his desk of a cup inside a cage that looked to be filled with a light brown liquid.

He pointed to the object in his hand and giving his trademark, “Wat dat?”

Serenity chuckled and spoke softly. “Snot Mike Up Puffed He.”

Rhett busted out laughing “Oh you are never gonna live that one down man.”

“Screw you guys!” Link laughed along with them.

“Hey, I could have done something with the whole back dead thing and taco bell.” Serenity couldn’t contain her laughter either.

“Well nevertheless I love it, thank you Serenity.” He moved on to the second gift from her, and she got nervous and started moving in her seat.  
He pulled the wrapping paper off a sleek black picture frame to reveal a hand drawn, in full color, picture of an anthrophobic husky winking with his tongue sticking out, hands in the pockets of his black skinny jeans. His colorful plaid shirt unbuttoned a few buttons with a tag hanging from his orange collar that read ‘Charlie’. The character wearing his grey and red Hi-top Vans.

“Wow! This is amazing!” He turned the picture around to show everyone. “This is definitely going on the wall in our office.”

Serenity blushed, “I’m glad you like it. I was super nervous. Must have wrapped the damn thing 10 times. Kept second guessing my decision.”

Rhett spoke up after her, “I just have one question: when do I get mine?”

She chuckled picking up her first gift since she was next. “Whenever I figure out what animal you are.”

The first gift she picked up was from Link- a sketchbook. The solid cover was engraved with silver lettering ‘Serenity Holiday’s Mythical Book of Graphic Design’. Running her fingers over the lettering she smiled.

Link cleared his throat before speaking, “Open the cover.”

She flipped the cover open to reveal a full two page collage of pictures taken since she got to Mythical. In the center of the page on the right was the picture of the three of them from a few days ago. A tear came to her eyes and she placed a hand over her heart she looked up at Link.

“Can I hug you?”

“Of course you can give me a hug.” He chuckled matter of factly.  
Serenity covered the room in a few quick sprints and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Thank you so much, I absolutely love it.” The tears were streaming down her face as she spoke.

“You know, Rhett helped too” he gave her another tight squeeze before she backed away.

She turned to see Rhett with his arms already open, “Get over here sister!”  
She leapt into his arms, squeezing tightly, “Thank you, I don’t think I have ever gotten something so sincere.”

Rhett released her from his hold so she could return to her seat. “Only the best for you little one.”

She wiped the tears from her eyes and went to pick up Link’s second gift. This one was slightly bigger and a bit heavier. Carefully pulling the paper, she uncovered a Wacom Mobilestudio pro 16. She gave him a look of disbelief.

Link could help but smile. “I remember you saying one time that sometimes using traditional pencil and paper hurts your wrist. So I thought maybe using the tablet will relieve some of that pain.”

She shook her head, still in shock, “I just don’t know what to say. I mean I have been looking at these for years but could never afford it.”

“Well I’m happy to help. We can’t have our designer going down now can we.” He said while shooting her a wink.

Serenity bit her lip and thanked everyone else for the lovely gifts before curling up in the chair and ripping into her new tablet.

An hour or two had passed before she shifted in the chair and the neatly black and red metallic wrapped gift brushed against her leg, long forgotten. Taking it gently into her hands a new wave of nervousness washed over her. What could be so secretive that Link didn’t want anyone else to see. Glancing around to see she was totally alone, she brought her shaking hand to the perfectly tied bow.

She gave it a gentle tug and watched it come undone with simple ease. Taking another deep breath, she dug her nails into the paper, ripping it free. Underneath was a plain black box with a top that just slid on. Pulling it off, she found another piece of paper taped to the inside of the lid. Retrieving it and unfolding the parchment, she read it.  
Dear Serenity,  
We have been seeing each other for a while now. It has come to my attention that I would do anything to see you smile. I find myself never wanting to hurt you or see anyone else hurt you. I would willingly fight the biggest man in the world if it meant keeping you safe and happy. Thanksgiving night I realized this as you slept soundly in my lap. I decided then. In this box is all the love I possess for you in the form of a ring and a necklace. The necklace is a symbol of the angel wings you have wrapped around the shattered pieces of my heart and used to pull it back together. The ring is a promise- that promise being that you will be mine forever and always. The gem is cerulean blue to match the eyes that I remember you being so in love with that night I took you home.

A smile and soft chuckle broke through the silent tears streaming down her face. She flipped to the second page of his letter to continue.

After Christmas I’m going to sit down with Christy and tell her I want a divorce. I can’t keep up this facade anymore it’s tearing me apart. The most important people in my life already know and are ok with it, or will understand once the truth is placed before them. With that said, wear the necklace whenever and wherever you like. The ring on the other hand, if I see you wearing it later today- I can only assume you want the same thing as I do and understand that one day you will no longer be Ms. Holiday, but instead Mrs. Neal. If you choose not to wear it, I understand that too, just know no matter your choice, nothing will change the way I feel about you- I still love you with all my heart and always will.  
Love, Charlie

The tears now turned to full blown sobs of happiness, as she pulled the ring box out and opened it to reveal a stunning ring. Brushed gold encased each tear drop cerulean gem, a diamond perched between each one. After taking it in, she slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. The fit was perfect- ‘I wonder how he knew the right size. I’ll have to ask him later.’ She spoke in her mind while turning her hand this way and that watching the light hit it in different ways.

Remembering there was also a necklace, she dug to the bottom of the box and pulled out a flat, perfectly square box. Slowly flipping the lid open, she didn’t think her heart could melt anymore. She was wrong, because taking in the sight before her and thinking of the analogy he made finished her. In the box on a sterling silver chain was a cerulean blue heart surrounded by tungsten angel wings encrusted with black diamonds. The tears that she just managed to stop flooded her eyes again as shaking hands took the necklace from the box, placing it around her neck.  
All of this was unreal to her. Never in her life had she had someone treat her so well. She was starting to feel like this was a dream. She decided she needed water, and upon waltzing into the kitchen high on life and making her way to the fridge, she saw that Link, his mother, Rhett, and Jessie were all in there preparing dinner for this evening. Serenity’s head was stuck in the fridge when she felt someone grab her hand.

“OH MY GOD!” Jessie exclaimed in all her southern glory. 

‘So much for subtlety.` She pulled her head out of the fridge with a cheese stick hanging out of her mouth. Everyone’s attention was now on her, while she was giving a shy smile around the cheese stick. She closed the door as Jessie fired off more questions.

“Where did this come from? You weren’t wearing it earlier, I would have noticed this. It’s so pretty.” The women barely stopped to take a breath, still holding her hand.

“No, I wasn’t wearing it earlier. It was a gift I found it on my bed in my room waiting for me.” Lying a little couldn’t hurt.

“Umm hmm and you are telling me that you have no idea where it came from?” She gave her a questioning look.

Serenity’s eyes darted to Link for a minute, who was smirking his attention on the pie crust in front of him. “Well I mean of course I know where it came from, there was a note.”

The woman dropped her hand, “Oh that necklace is pretty too. Same source I’m guessing.” She spoke, raising an eyebrow.

She nodded, sipping her water. “yeah it came with the ring.” She reached up and held it in her hand, stroking her thumb along its surface.

Jessie leaned in closer to her to whisper. “I told you he loved you more than anything.” With a wink she backed away.

She chuckled and looked around. This felt like home. Like where she belonged it was like how her family had been.“Is there anything I can help with?” she asked as she approached Sue. 

Sue looked up from the ham smiling, “Can you peel a potato?”

Before Serenity could answer Link scoffed and spoke up, “Mom please, she is a culinary graduate. ‘Can she peel a potato?’ I’m sure she could turn a potato into a swan if she tried.”

She chuckled and nodded in agreement. “Yes, I can peel a potato. Also…” She thinks for a moment “I could turn it into a swan.”

Everyone started laughing and his mom handed her a peeler, pointing to the bag on the counter. She bit her lip looking at the peeler- she would prefer a knife.

“Do you maybe have a sharp paring knife instead? I could get it done a lot faster.” The girl gave a soft chuckle.

Sue pointed to a drawer under the bag of potatoes. “You should find one in there love.”

“Thank you.” She made her way over to the counter and she got to work.

The joking and teasing was not in short supply. Kids running in from time to time asking when dinner would be done. Serenity couldn’t help but laugh as a tear formed in her eye. This was as close to home as she had been in a long time. She felt loved, wanted, not like a stranger in her own home. As they neared the end of cooking Sue asked if she would set the table.

“Serenity dear, could you set the table? There is some fine china in the cabinet in the dining room. The set with the red leaves should do.”

“Can do momma.” She made it to the kitchen door before being stopped once more.

“Also, there should be enough crystal glasses for the adults. If you are short one leave Christy out.”

“Aye aye captain.” She chuckled and made her way down the hall to the dining room, humming to herself as she set the table. She looked down the table holding the last three crystal glasses. Four place settings missing glasses. Dropping one at Jessie and Rhett’s seats, she skipped Christy and placed one at her own place on the other side of Link.

Link entered the room yelling behind him about something. Placing the pan of mashed potatoes down on the table, he turns to her. “Hey baby would you mind grabbing the rest of the family as I help momma get the rest of the food?”

She smiled at him “Sure thing sweetheart.” She went to brush past him but was stopped by a hand on her upper arm.  
“Thank you.” Link leaned in to give her a passionate kiss. He played with the ring there on her finger and said pointedly, “For everything. I love you so much.”

Serenity was smiling like a crazy person as she spoke. “I love you too, Charlie.” She gave him another quick kiss as Sue entered the room. 

Ten minutes later they were all sat down to dinner. Grace was done before anyone could touch a thing. Then dinner flew by like a blur of jokes and children’s laughter. No one even giving a second thought to the problems outside the table. They just existed as a family. Everyone was welcome, and no one shunned away. Serenity felt Link’s hand grab hers under the table and give a gentle squeeze to ask if she was ok. She gave a squeeze in return to say she was just fine.

Once everything had been cleaned up the McLaughlin’s said their goodbyes and parted ways. Link took Lando to bed and was reading to him as was their tradition. The other kids were already in their rooms. Serenity curled up on the couch with her new tablet to settle into a quiet night of drawing.

She got lost in the drawing of Rhett she had started, and before she knew it, an hour or so had passed when Christy waltzed into the living room. She took the seat across from Serenity, who peered up at the smiling women through her eyelids. It was clear she was waiting to be engaged.

Serenity sighed, setting her tablet to the side. “What is it Christy?”

The witch leaned back, taking a sip of her drink and eyeing the ring on her hand. “That sure is a pretty thing. Those gems the remind me of something.”

Serenity was in fight or flight mood, “Yes I suppose it is pretty. Your point?”

“Nothing, just wonder where it could of came from.” The women stopped to think, “Ahh I have it now! The gems, they’re cerulean right?” The wicked smile on her face told Serenity this wouldn’t end well.

She proceeded with caution, “You are correct.” She slipped her shoes on that were under the table, ready to run if need be. It wouldn’t be the first time in her life.

“Umm the prettiest blue eyes I ever did see.” The women peered into her glass. “So why DID you decided to move? Other then the prospect of a once in a lifetime job.”  
Serenity fists were clenched, her stomach settled heavy with worry. “That’s it, just to better myself and have a good job.”

Setting the glass on the table and stalking her prey, Christy said “I don’t think that’s it. See I think it was to escape a checkered past maybe.”

Serenity was glued to her seat, afraid to utter another word.

“It's no wonder all those boys used you and abused you.” The smile spread across her face as Serenity could feel the tears welling up

“It’s just too easy.” She chuckled as the girl stood to leave the room, but stopping dead in her trucks as the last words struck a chord. “You don’t belong in his life. You never will. Just a shattered little girl with nowhere to turn, clinging to any amount of attention she can get. It’s pathetic. Also do me a favor and stay away from my husband.”

As tears began to stream from her eyes she took off for the kitchen. The keys to the SUV right where she knew they would be. Ripping them from the key hook, she knew Link wouldn’t care she just had to get away. Just take a quick drive with the music blasting.

Grabbing her jacket as she ran out of the house, she hopped into the SUV, starting it up and making her way slowly to the end of the drive. It had started to snow again. She looked at the ring upon her finger perched on top of the wheel. “I’m sorry Charlie.”

Looking into the black abyss that lay in front of her, the headlights being swallowed up as the heavy flakes of wet snow covered the car. She pulled out her phone and shut it off while turning up the dial on the stereo. Turning right out of the driveway, she headed in no specific direction. She would worry about finding her way home later. Right now she just needed to get away.

After an hour or so of driving the tears came back to her. Her mind was unable to settle as the tears welled up in her eyes, making it hard to see. The next thing she remembered was a flash of brown and the skid of tires as the SUV flied off the road and into the wooded ravine.

Miles away at home---  
Link’s POV  
Lando had finally passed out and Link was able to sneak out of the room. Closing the door softly behind himself, he decided to go down and check on Serenity. Jogging down the stairs, his pace slowed when her realized that she wasn’t there but all her things were. The woman sitting on the opposite couch with a book in her hand was smiling as if proud of herself. He tilted his head to look down the hall to see that the bathroom was unoccupied, as well as the kitchen.

“Where is Serenity, Christy?”

The woman closed her book calmly and looked up at him. “I haven’t seen her love. Honestly I didn’t notice she left that spot.”

Link huffed and caught a glimpse out the window to see the SUV gone. ‘Shit!’ Quickly pulling the phone from his pocket, he fumbled with the buttons before quickly finding her number and hitting ‘call’

The phone went straight to voicemail and he gave it three more tries before he shakingly found Rhett’s number.

Rhett answered after the second ring not even having time to speak before Link’s panicked voice broke through. “Rhett! I don’t know where Serenity is but she took my SUV!”

His best friend could hear the tears coming to his eyes “Calm down bo, how long has she been gone?”

Link made his way to the window and looked out. “A while there aren’t any tire marks left behind. Man, Rhett it’s getting worse out there.” The tears had started to fall, but he didn’t care who was watching.

“Have you tried calling her?” Rhett shuffled around putting on his jacket.

“Yeah it went straight to voicemail three times.” Link moved away from the window and made his way to the kitchen.

“Shit. Ok Bo, me and Jessie are on are way over. She is gonna come home, brother. Everything will be ok.”

He heard Link whisper before the line went silent “But what if she doesn’t.”

It didn’t take them long to arrive and Sue had also joined, sick with worry. Link paced the living room like a caged animal, his phone on the table. He prayed it would light up. Christy had moved to the kitchen to have another drink. Another hour had passed with no word, and it was now pushing 1:30 in the morning.

Rhett noticed the flashing red and blue lights coming down the drive and tapped Links hand. “Bo.” He pointed out the window and Links eyes followed.

The sobs hit him immediately, fearing the worst and begging to no one in particular, “Please no please.”

Rhett stood to calm his friend as a knock thundered on the door. His mother was quick to jump and get it. She invited the officer in. He took his hat off a somber look dressed his face.

“Rhett, Link” He gave each of them a nod. “Link, I never like to make house calls but on our patrol, we found a black SUV down in the ravine a few miles away.”

As the words left the officers lips Links legs gave out and he hit the floor. Rhett was quick to follow for comfort.

“There was a girl driving that we can’t identify, but I’m guessing you know her since you didn’t report your vehicle stolen.” He straightened out his vest under his jacket.

Link had noticed Christy rejoined them and had spoken up, “Where is she?”

He made eye contact, a look of disbelief on his face as the officer gave his answer. “She is at the local hospital Mrs. Neal.”

Christy opened her mouth to speak but Link’s rough voice cut through “What do you care?!” He got to his feet, “You would be happy if she was gone! That was your plan wasn’t it?!” He was closing in on her fast, the fear that was written on her face only fueled him farther.

“Link I really am sorry I never meant for her to get hurt.” She looked to the ground. “I just wanted to scare her some”  
He stopped at her feet, “Well it was a success. You know that you only care about your sugar daddy back home.”

She looked up at him quickly, an all-telling look on her face. The only word she could utter out was “sorry.”

“Save it.” Link huffed and pushed past her grabbing his jacket before running out the front door.

The hospital wasn’t far, and he heard everyone trying to call him back, but he didn’t care. He ran as fast as he could to get to her. Not even sure if she was alive, but all he knew is he needed to hold her. The streams of tears cold as the air around him. The trees covered in a thick blanket of fresh snow. The only thing lighting his path were a few street lights here and there. His lungs were stinging from the cold air but he pushed on. ‘Keep moving, keep going’ he kept repeating in his head.  
TO BE CONTINUED…….


	15. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested song is Please don't go by Stephanie Rainey. its kind of a short chapter sorry.

Nearing the hospital entrance, Link didn’t slow his pace and was busting through the swinging doors and coming to a halt. The realization finally hit him as to why he ended up there and everything around him started moving in slow motion. The sound of beeping monitors were deafening in his ears. The nurses voice quietly faded it way into his ears before he snapped back to reality and everything was once again moving at normal pace.

“Sir can I help you?” The concern and annoyance evident in her voice.

Shaking his head, he found his voice. “Yes, actually there was an accident I might know your Jane Doe, can I see her?”

The nurse was a bit shocked by his request but turned to lead him down the hall. “Right this way.” She continued to speak, “She had an injury-related pneumothorax. We went ahead and did a percutaneous chest tube drainage to reflate the lung. Now that it is stable, we must take her in for surgery to check her internal organs. It’s possible she has lacerations and could be internally bleeding.” The nurse stopped by a door and turned to face him.

“She is right inside here, make it quick- we have to take her in. If you know who she is, we will be out to ask a few more questions.”

Link simply nodded, his hand shaking as he grasped the handle. The metal felt unusually cold in his grasp. Maybe it was just his heightened senses, who knows. Slowly opening the door, he made his way in. The lights had been dimmed down low; all but the one above her head which shone down on her in a halo of light. Even in unconsciousness she looked like an angel, and before he knew it he was next to her, taking her hand in his. The tears flowed freely down his face as he spoke.

“Serenity, I’m so sorry. I promised….” Laying light kisses to her scratched up knuckles “I promised I wouldn’t let anything bad happen.”

Laying his head on her chest while the machine next to her was beeping slowly with her faint heartbeat. He closed his eyes as the tears wouldn’t stop coming. It was as if someone washed the dam out that had been holding them back. A minute or so passed before doctors and nurses rushed into the room pushing him out of the way. Through all the chaos he held her hand, only letting go when his hand slipped from hers as the doctors pushed him back to enter the surgical wing where he wasn’t allowed.  
The foot falls approached him from behind. Slowing as they got closer, the deep raspy voice broke his concentration on the double doors before him.

“Bo?”

Link slowly turned to him falling into his chest as the sobs racked his body. Rhett wrapped his arms around the smaller man, holding him close, his own tears falling silently as he was trying to be strong for his friend. Out of instinct he stroked the younger one’s hair for comfort- something he used to do when Link was upset after being bullied or when his uncle had died. After some time of holding this pose Link looked up from his chest.

“Thanks Rhett, I can always count on you.” He gave him a smile. The smile quickly faded away when his eyes connected with the person responsible for this.

Backing away from Rhett his jaw clenched and set in place. “What is she doing here?”

Christy tried to speak but Rhett interrupted her. “Bo listen she honestly feels bad about this just hear her out….”

The crazy eyed look Link gave him caused his words to trail off. The man was sweet as sugar most of the time, but piss him off and it was like someone let a caged animal loose. He knew better than to cross him right now.

Turning to face her once more. “I’ll ask again, why are you here?!”

The woman jumped at the anger in his voice before stuttering a response only to get interrupted again “I..I’m..Sorry I really am. You clearly care about her..”

Link let out a delirious chuckle. “Care about her?! I love her! Do you even know what love is? Because I don’t think you do running off with some man leaving me with our kids!” He lunged at her but was stopped short by Rhett pulling him back.

“BO! This isn’t the place man!” The larger man was having a hard time holding him as he wiggled around, tears streaming from his eyes and his words carrying venom,“I HATE YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME! I. Hate.You.” the women stood like a deer in headlights as Link slipped the wedding ring from his finger and tossed it at her. The metal ring hit her chest and clattered to the floor.  
The woman shook her head and opened her mouth to speak but couldn’t form words. Turning, she bolted out of sight. Link collapsed in Rhett’s arms a crying wreak. Easily picking him up and carrying him to the waiting area, Rhett set him gently in one of the chairs. Link sat forward, elbows on his knees, placing his head in his hand’s- fingers tangled in his hair. He couldn’t help the scream that ripped from his throat.

After an hour and a half a gentlemen and young lady approached them. Link’s eyes were still trained to the floor, refusing to look up. Christ had made her way back in, sitting on the far side of the chairs from them. Rhett and Jessie were on either side of him for comfort.

The doctor cleared his throat before speaking, “Mr. Neal? I’m Dr. Brown we would like to ask you a few questions.”

Link’s voice came out rough and raspy, “Where is her ring?”

The doctor had a confused look on his face. “Excuse me? What ring?”

“I’ll go grab it. It's in her bag.” The nurse ran off to the desk and came back with a bag in hand that read Jane Doe. The ring was in her outstretched hand.

Link took it from her, placing it on his thumb to fiddle with before also taking the bag of other personal items. “Now I will answer all your questions doctor.”

“Very well what is the girls name?” He pulled out a notepad prepared to write.

The dark haired man's eyes still glued to the floor as he spoke. “Serenity…Serenity Neal.” He felt Rhett shift in his chair to look at him.

“Alright, what is her maiden name? And does she have family we should contact?” He scribbled down the name Link gave him.

“Holiday and no, we are her family.” Digging in the bag he pulled out the beanie she had been wearing. She had grabbed his on the way out the door in a blind fury. The once white edge now stained a dark crimson. Clenching it in his hand against his heart, he let more silent tears fall.

Dr. Brown clicked his pen, sliding it and the notebook back into his pocket. “Thank you, Mr. Neal; also, I came out to inform you that your wife is about to be placed in a room and will make a full recovery.” The doctor gave all of them a small smile and parted ways.

Only a few words stuck with Link. ‘Wife, full recovery, and room.’ She was gonna be ok. It felt as if a weight had been lifted from him. Placing the hat back in the bag, he dug around for what else was in there. Pulling his hand out he had her necklace and the shattered remains of her phone. Bumping the power button, the screen came to life, an unsent text message greeted him.

SERENITY 12:08am  
I’m sorry Charlie. I didn’t mean for this to happen. I need help. I’m scared and there is a lot of blood….short of breath.  
Under the chat bubble was the word unsent. It haunted him. This went on for an hour- her begging for help through unsent text messages until the final one...

SERENITY 1:00am  
I see lights Charlie and hear people yelling. I don’t know if this is a rescue or if I have passed on but I love you so much, I hope to see you soon.

He turned off the phone, letting it slip from his fingers, breaking down once more almost falling from the chair Rhett catching him.

“Hey Bo, its ok, she is gonna be fine.” He placed the man back in the chair and rubbed his back until Link could finally form words.

“I know, but she begged in pain for an hour for me to find her and none of the texts got through.” Wiping his eyes, he looked to his friend. “She was so helpless, and I wasn’t there. She thought she died Rhett.”

Before the taller man could speak up Dr. Brown reappeared, “I can take back a few guests now. She hasn't woken up yet.”

Everyone looked at each other and decided it was better for just Link to head back. “You go Bo, she needs you. We will go get some flowers.”

Link nodded and followed the doctor farther into the hospital than before. The walk felt like it took hours when it was only minutes and then they were to her room. The man opened the door for him, and Link entered with caution.  
The morning sun was just peeking through the curtains, illuminating the room. The girl in the bed slept peacefully as if nothing happened. Her porcelain skin a little paler than normal. The somber beeping of the machines next to her breaking the quiet atmosphere. Link stopped next to her bed and watched the thin green line bounce across the screen. Her heartbeat stronger than it had been hours earlier. That small detail brought him peace.

Going to grab a chair from across the room, the images of a bloodied Serenity laying in the hospital bed earlier that night flooded his memory. That was something he would never forget. Shaking the thoughts away in order to rejoin her bedside, he laid his head down at her side and drifting off to sleep finally.

Link wasn’t sure how much time had passed before the sudden scream woke him. Serenity was sitting straight up in bed, heart racing and short of breath. Her body covered in a thin shine of sweat. Quickly he grabbed her hand, speaking in a calming voice.

“Baby I’m here now, everything is gonna be ok. Calm down and just breathe, can you do that?” Serenity placed her other hand on top of theirs and nodded.

“Good breath in ….1…2…3…4…5. Hold it 1….2….3…4…5. Release 1…2….3…4…5.” He watched as her heart rate dropped back to a normal pace and gave her a loving smile.

Taking her one hand back she placed it at her throat before speaking barely a whisper   
“W…Water”

Link was quick to jump into action, filling her glass and placing a straw in it. “Here you go baby, do you want me to hold it for you?”

She gave him a nod, not yet trusting her shaking hands. She took the straw in her mouth and was enjoying the cool sensation on her hoarse throat when she noticed his ring was gone, and that hers was on his thumb. Once she had satisfied her thirst, she looked up at him.

“Where is your ring?” her voice still rough.

“Well, I don’t know who picked it up. Last thing I remember is telling Christy I hate her and throwing it at her.” He shrugs, “I’m done with her. As soon as we get home I’m filing for a divorce.”

“Wow, so it’s finally over?” She was finding it hard to believe but the lack of ring made it more believable. The only reminder left behind was the tan line from said ring.

Grabbing her hand, he carefully slipped the ring back on her finger, kissing her knuckle. “You lost this. I thought you would want it back.”

“Yes, thank you love. I was so worried it was gone forever.” She leaned up the best she could to kiss him before breaking it quickly when a searing pain ran through her side. “Oww fuck, that hurts. I guess there is no stretching my future.”

Link snaps his fingers. “Damn, I always wanted to get lucky in a hospital.”

Serenity smacked his arm “Link! Dirty boy.” She joined him laughing.

“I just wanted to lighten the mood.” His laughter died down and he looked at her. “I mean unless you want to try.”

She rolled her eyes and laid back. “No, I’m not fucking you in this hospital. I’m in too much pain.”

Shaking his head, he took his seat next to her bed. The silence filled the room once more as they both drifted off in thought. Serenity was the first to speak.

“Did I total it?” she slowly turned to him.

He nodded his head “Yeah, you sure did. You went off the road into the ravine and hit a few trees before hitting the last tree head on. It you hadn’t caught that one you very well could have died.”

“I’m sorry, I know it won’t be covered since I’m not on your insurance.” She twirled her fingers in nervous anxiety.

“Actually, it will be. I put you on the insurance after I let you take it the first time. I don’t trust other drivers. So, what happened? Was it on purpose or did something happen?” Link got up to get himself some water.  
“Well that’s good to know.” She grabbed her glass off the table, squinting at the pain in her head. “I was just driving, and a deer ran out in front of me. I swerved to miss it, I thought there was a ditch there. I guess not.”

Noticing she seemed to be in pain, he sat his glass down “Do you need something honey?”

“Yeah actually if you could get the nurse to bring me some ibuprofen that would be great. I have a splitting headache. I’m pretty sure I slammed my head on the windshield.” She touched her hair line where she met stitches.

“Of course, I'll be right back.” As Link jogged out of the room he almost barreled over his mom and Jessie.

“Woah! Neal watch yourself” Jessie held the vase of flowers above her head.  
He skidded to a stop and apologized to her. “I’m sorry Jessie.”

Sue placed a hand on her back for support, “Where are you off to in such a hurry son?”

“Serenity needs some ibuprofen, got a real bad headache. Y’all can head in and see her. I’ll be right back. She will be so happy to see you.” He skipped off to the nurse’s station.

Sue held the door open for Jessie and Rhett before entering herself. Serenity turned to see the flowers and a huge cluster of balloons.

“Awww guys you didn’t need to do this.” She hid he face behind her hands.

Jessie sat the flowers down and ran to hug her. “Oh, hush you! Don’t scare us like that ever again.”

“Well I wasn’t trying to! A fucking deer ran out in front of me.” She squeezed Jessie the best she could before turning to Sue and giving her a hug.

“How are you feeling sweetie?” she laid a gentle kiss on the girl’s forehead as Link reentered the room.

She scooted into a sitting position “Well I’m in a whole lot of pain. Other than that, I’m good.” She took the pill from Link. “I'm glad to be alive.”  
Rhett finally made his way over and gave her a gentle hug. They spent most of the next hour talking and figuring out how Serenity would get home with a broken leg. A car ride that long would leave her too cramped so flying would be the only option. Their laughter and good times were interrupted by a knock on the door. As the door slowly opened,   
Christy came into view with some chocolates and a teddy bear.

Link was the first to stand and try to protect Serenity from her, but Serenity placed a hand on his shoulder telling him to stay seated.  
“I want to hear what she has to say for herself.” If looks could kill Christy would have been dead five times over.

“Fine baby, if that’s what you want.”

She entered the room and placed the gifts down on the table. “Could we maybe talk privately?”

Serenity was quick to answer. “No, I want them here for my own protection. Why are you here Christy, haven’t you done enough?”

The older woman fidgeted in her spot. “I came to say I was sorry. I was out of line and I truly feel bad that this happened. I didn’t want you to get hurt.”

Serenity scoffed, an absolute murderous look on her face. “Oh no, you wanted me hurt! Just not in a physical way, all though I don’t know that. Why don’t you start by apologizing for what you said. I want to hear you say it.”

The tears were burning at the back of her eyes, but she refused to let them slip not right now. Christy broke her silence to speak once more.

“I’m sorry that I said you didn’t belong here and that it's no wonder you were an easy target for those men to hurt you. It wasn’t my place to claim no one loves you because clearly Link loves you a lot.” Her eyes were on the ground when she finished her sentence.

All other eyes were on Serenity. “Thank you Christy, you can go now.” The woman was at the door, hand on the knob when Serenity spoke once more. “Also, I wanted you to know this wasn’t a suicide attempt. It was an accident; I didn’t want to hit a deer.”  
The look of shock and betrayal on Christy’s face only made this sweater for Serenity. She quickly left the room embarrassed. Serenity turned back to the group knowing they would have questions. This was always the worst part of any accident, the aftermath.


	16. New years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out. I have had a lot of family drama going on but all is good now. I hope you all enjoy and this has only been slightly edited by me. soooo beware

The week and a half in the hospital had been a long. Though the boredom and loneliness had been lessened by Link constant presentence. Rhett and the kids had also visited a few times. Now she was back at Sue’s house laid up on the couch with a cup of cocoa in hand and a WWII documentary on TV. She heard Link making his way down the hall his voice becoming louder.

“I know momma! We will be ok.” Entering the room shaking his head taking the seat across from her.

Serenity turned down the TV placing the remote back on the side table.” Everything ok love?”

Link gave her a sweet smile as he ran his hands through his hair. “Yeah everything is fine. My momma is just scared of me taking the car after what happened.”

She sat up re-positioning herself to look at him better. “Where are you going?”

“We are going baby. It’s New Years all the adults go out for the night and have a good time.” Placing his hands together in his lap and fiddling with his fingers.

“Oh well who is gonna watch the kids Christy already jumped ship back to Cali.” She grabbed her crutches from floor and proceed to stand up. Sitting around was driving her up a wall.

Link quickly sat forward to catch her in case she took a tumble. “Momma is gonna watch them. We are going to a New Years party in town. It’s at the country Line dancing club.”

She gave him a deadly look. “Pray tell what am I to do at a line dancing club….WITH A BROKEN LEG.” She gestured wildly at said appendage.

He quickly stood coming face to face with her. “Well you could sit there and look amazing with your beer. At midnight, you could kiss me and enjoy the fireworks we don’t have to dance sweetie.”

With a defeated sigh she made eye contact. “Well how can I argue with that. I would love to join you. Besides, I'll get to see you in tight jeans and boots.”  
“That you do.” Placing one arm behind her legs and the other behind her back he easily lifts her off the floor and heads up stairs.

“Ummm excuse me it is not bedtime.” She gave him a crazy look her arms quickly linking around his neck. “Why are you taking me upstairs boy.”

Link chuckled as they reached the landing. “Well you go to get dressed right you ain’t gonna go in pajamas.”

Serenity thought for a moment as he carried her into the bedroom. “No, I suppose not. I mean I could if I really wanted.”

He carefully sat her down on the end of the bed and pulls her slipper off “You know the cast is below the knee now you could probably dance a little.”

She ran an absent hand through his hair. Which was becoming a habit now something she would have a hard time holding back doing in front of the crew. “You know I was thinking the same thing. Maybe I’ll give it a go.”

He moved from his spot on the floor to dig through his clothes. “Now that’s the spirit.” He turned to her a button down in each hand. “Red or Blue?”

“I like the blue. Oh, it would look really good paired with them tight black pants you wore Christmas day.” She bit her lip remembering how good his ass looked.

“You got it little lady.” He gave her a wink before setting his clothes to the side in a pile. 

“Need help getting anything because I got to take a showed and trim up my facial hair.”

“Yes, hand me my suitcase.” She was in love with the fact that he kept his scruff so far just because it was her favorite look on him.

Tossing the suitcase next to her on the bed before planting a soft kiss on her forehead and heading to the shower.

Serenity dug through the stack of pants before settling on a tight pair of bootcuts that she knew would go over her cast. Next up was a shirt pulling out a few cute v necks that just weren’t right. Finally deciding on an orange plaid button up making quick work of her pajama bottoms to slid on her tight jeans. That was a battle she was happy would be over in a week or so. It was hard enough to just but pants on let alone wrestling a cast as well.

As she hobbled over to the vanity the shower cut off signaling, she didn’t have much time to finish up. Running a brush through her mane was no easy task after vegging on the couch all day. Watching the strands weave their way through the bristles artificial color giving way to the bleach blond underneath. It was about time to dye it again but what color? That was a choice to be made once back in Cali.

The door swung open behind her as Link crossed the threshold adjusting his belt. Admiring him from head to toe. Those jeans fitting in all the right places if she was able Serenity would climb him like a tree and ride him until the sun came up. Biting her lip and shaking her head just in time for him to look up. A smile gracing his perfect lips.

“What’s up Love? You are looking at me like a piece of meat.” Coming to rest right in front of her.

His crouch was eye level taunting her looking up an eyebrow raised she answered, “Nothing at all babe.”

The all telling smirk that adorned his face said he knew exactly what he was doing teasing on purpose. “Alright if you say so. You about ready to go?”

The overwhelming smell of body wash and cologne mingled together assaulted her nose before fading sweetly as he made his way to the bed. “Yeah just need to braid my hair and I’ll be right as rain.”

Taking a seat at the foot of the bed to slide on his boots. “Good Rhett and Jessie should be here any minute.”

Serenity turned back to the mirror throwing her hair into a messy braid. No use in spending too much time on it by the end of the night it would look as it does now. Tonight, was a night of drinking and forgetting all the troubles of the year. Midnight would bring in the new year and fresh life a turning point to leave all the sorrow behind and enjoy life again a new.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Sue yelling up the stairs. “Rhett and Jessie are here!”

“Welp looks like that’s our cue.” Link picked up his hat placing it on his head not a hair out of place. “Coming momma!”

Serenity slipped on her one boot and reached for her jacket. This should be fun hopefully she could try and dance tonight. Hobbling out of the room and down the stairs   
Link’s hand on her back for support the whole way. Never in her life had she ever had someone so dedicated to her.

As they made their way outside Rhett hopped in the back with Jessie. Letting Link drive since he knew the way better. Serenity pulled herself into the passage seat and got comfy before Link shut the door for her and made his way to the driver’s seat.

The ride was quite aside from the music playing softly through the speakers. She kept her eyes to the floorboard every time she would focus on the road a million memories from that night would flood her mind. Flashing before her eyes like a movie she was watching from the outside in. Taking her shaking hand in his as he drove calmed her racing heart.

They got to the party about 10 minutes later the sound of country music could be heard from outside. Serenity took a deep breath large crowds really wasn’t her thing and this place was packed to the brim with people.

“Hey you ok?” Jessie had come to rest at her side. The woman was wearing a pretty flowing floral print dress that stopped just above the knees. Her hair in tight ringlets framing her face.

Serenity nodded “Yeah just not big on large groups of people.” She turned to smile at the older women. “But get a few drinks in me and I’ll be fine.”

They both started laughing as the boys came up to join them. “What’s so funny y’all?” Rhett spoke as he linked his arm with Jessie.

“Oh, nothing love just talking about Serenity’s distaste of large groups.” The women looked up to her husband with a smile.

“Well I’m sure she will loosen up after a few drinks.” Rhett gave her a smile. “Plus, you will have Jessie to talk to she isn’t much of a dancer.”

“Yeah I leave that to the boys even though between you and me they aren’t very coordinated.” They made their way toward the entrance.

Serenity looked between the two boys “Not these two.” She laughed. “Well I can’t wait to see how this goes.”

They found a table off in the back corner with a good view of the dance floor. Link leaned in to talk. His breath ghosting over the shell of her ear sending a shiver down her whole body and an instant warmth between her legs. ‘This is gonna be a long night.’

“You want a drink love?” He sat back just enough to look at her.

“Yeah actually if I could get a whiskey sour that would be great.” She gives him a smile

“You got it little lady.” He leans in to give her a quick kiss before looking across the table at Rhett. “You ready to grab drinks?”

“Yeah Jessie told me what she wants was just waiting on you.” Rhett stood from his chair following Link to the bar.

Jessie and Serenity’s eyes followed them across the room. “God their asses look fantastic in them jeans!”

She let out a breath shaking her head. “I’m glad I have this cast on because me and Link would not have made it tonight. If I could mount him like a horse I would”

They both let out a sigh. “I don’t blame you chick. I’m sure Link hasn’t changed since college I know what you are working with. I would go there again if given the chance.”

She turned to make eye contact with the older women. “Again? Have you slept with Link?”

“Twice both were a long time ago.” Chuckling at the shock on the younger one’s face. “I’ll explain.”

“Please do I’m curious now as to how that happened.” Serenity chuckled.

“Well the first time was shortly after we all started dating. Christy wasn’t happy with how dominant and overpowering Link could be. I was complaining that Rhett was too gentle all the time. So, she said you want to switch one time as a joke. I was game for it and somehow we talked the boys into it I can’t remember that part.” She tried to think for a moment before continuing.

“The second time was just to spice things up for both couples we had a foursome.” Jessie smiled at her. “Which just throwing it out there you’re cute and I wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

Serenity’s whole face turned pink and she stammered out a response as the boys made their way back. “Thank…. Thank you. I’ll think about it.”

Link sat her drink down noticing the shit eating grin on jessie's face and the all-consuming blush on his girlfriend’s face. “What have y’all been up too?”

Jessie took a sip of her drink. “Just ancient history really.” She shrugged her shoulders be for whispering under her breath. “Sir.”

Link froze as the bottle moved toward his lips. “No, you didn’t tell her about that did you.”

The smile never leaving her face “Yes I did about both times. I didn’t go into details like how you made me squeal like a schoolgirl both times.”

Rhett almost spit out his drink. “Jessie! Did she really need to know that?”

Serenity finally found her words. “It got brought up by a comment I made, and I asked for more details. It’s no big deal I’m not upset about it.”

Link laughed “What on earth did you say to bring that up?”

Serenity blushed more lucky the lighting was dim over their table. "Just admiring you guys walking away and sharing my dirty thoughts."

Jessie cleared her throat. "Yup that is what happened and I told her that I wasn't passed doing it again."

She nodded watching the people on the dance floor. “That she did. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t interested.” Slowly rising the glass to her lips.

Rhett choked on his beer and cleared his throat before speaking again. “It has been years since either of those events happened. I mean I’m not against it but I favor one more than the other.”

Link looked across the table at his friend. “Which one because I too have a preference.”

“I mean as much as I like one on one time there is something about everyone in the same room that I like.” Rhett shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal.

Serenity’s eyes never left the dance floor her ears on the other hand were tuned into the conversation around her. “So y’all really do share everything.”

Everyone at the table started laughing “Yeah I guess we do!” Link could barely speak between laughter.

Once they had all calmed down the conversation turned to everyday mumbo jumbo. Spending the next few hours this way with the occasional getting to watch the boys’ trip over themselves trying to keep up dancing. Serenity pulled out her phone to record them for a moment they would never live down.

As they made their way back to the table, she caught a glimpse of the time it was 11 o’clock and the DJ was making an announcement over the PA system. He was gonna play one more line dancing song then a few slow songs before bringing in the new year.

Link smiled at her as he returned to his seat short or breath. “Did you find that funny?”  
Serenity nodded she could feel the flush heat in her cheeks from the slight buzz she had started. “I really did which is why I recorded it to blackmail y’all with later.”

He narrowed his eyes at her “You wouldn’t dare.”

Taking the cowboy hat off his head and placing it on her own “Oh but I would.”  
The next song started playing and serenity shot to her feet. “I have to dance to this song! My handicable ass will be right back.”

Nothing would stop her from joining into a line dance to Honky Tonk Badonkadonk by Trace Atkins. Running out to the floor as fast as she could finding a spot in the front in perfect view of the table. As the Line started moving it took her a moment to get used to the weight of the cast dragging her foot down. Once acclimated to the difference it was like she did this every week never missing a step. No longer having to watch her feet she made eye contact with a slack jawed Link and gave him a huge smile.

When the song finished, she returned breathless to the table and grabbed her drink. “Wow that was amazing! Where did you learn to dance Like that?” The shock still clear on Link’s face

“when I was younger in Pennsylvania then I went a few times in Florida.” Falling into her chair with a sigh she made eye contact.

“Well it was impressive especially with the cast! Shit me and Rhett can barely get our feet to work when perfectly fine.” Rhett nodded in agreement.

The hour passed quickly as everyone poured shots and prepared for midnight. A couple minutes before the ball was to drop the DJ put on Who are you when I’m not looking by Blake Sheldon. Link stood and reached out a hand to her.

“Would you dance with me?” He bit his lip nervously awaiting her reply.

It amazed her that after everything they had been through, he still managed to get nervous. “Of course, love.” She took the offered hand allowing him to pull her to her feet.

Once on the dance floor the swayed slowly to the music no words were spoken between them. Lost in each other’s eyes the world around them lost. She had been trying to think of a comparison to the blue of his eyes and it finally hit her. They reminded her of the blue water off the coast of Florida. Washing waves of emotion over her, the tide dragging her into this vast cerulean sea of love and caring. The shouting off everyone counting around them broke the silence between them.  
10!  
“I have some good news!” He was shouting so she could hear him.  
Still swaying softly to no music “What’s that baby?!”  
9!  
“I got an email today with the divorce papers to sign.” The smile spread wide on his face.  
8!  
Serenity couldn’t contain her excitement. “So, it’s over! I mean other than court, right?”  
7!  
“Yeah I have to discuss the terms with her and her lawyer when we get back.”  
6!  
“You want me to go with you?!” she was gripping the sleeves of his shirt tightly nervous that he won’t allow her to be there for support.  
5!  
“Of course, baby. I wouldn’t dream of doing this without you.” His hand rubbing circles on the small of her back. Sending a shiver through her.  
4!  
3!  
2!  
1!  
“Happy new years love!” Link leaned in and kissed her with a new passion the likes of which she hadn’t felt before. The passion of a free man.


	17. 2,000th ep. Party

January 13th marked the date of 2,000 episodes of Good Mythical Morning. They filmed a special episode just as they had for the previous milestone of 1,000 episodes. Later that night was the company party, which Serenity was thankful she didn’t get stuck planning. It would have been a nightmare since she was already running on empty after designing decorations for the set and collectables. Her cast had been off for about a week and a half which made it a hell of a lot easier to run from one side of the office to the other.  
With all the chaos and commotion, there wasn’t much time for Serenity and Link to see each other. Let alone have any fun since they got back. She had stayed at his house a few times and went to the divorce hearings with him. Surprisingly, Christy asked for nothing but time with the kids which Link happily agreed to. Most of their time was spent sleeping, bodies exhausted from the day to day grind.   
She chuckled quietly to herself as she remembered the last night they were together.

It was late and they had tried to have a little fun before bed. Link was on top of her, his face in her neck. His movements had slowed then stopped. When Serenity tried to move, she heard the quiet snoring   
indicating he fell asleep. Who the hell falls asleep during sex?! Shaking her head, she tried to move him but was unable. He was like a boulder. Needless to say, she fell asleep under him that night. When   
she told him in the morning what had happened, he was embarrassed and apologized like crazy.

Lost in her thoughts, she walked down the hall to her office and bumped into a solid surface which knocked her over. Her sketchbook and loose papers fell all over the floor.

“Fuck, that hurt! What the hell did I hit?” Talking aloud to herself as she started gathering papers. 

As she frantically snatched them up trying to reassemble her book, she bumped heads with someone. “Ow, I’m sorry Serenity I wasn’t looking where I was going. Here.” 

She looked up to meet eyes with chase an outstretched hand holding a stack of papers to her. “No, I’m the one who should be sorry Chase. I was lost in my thoughts instead of watching where I was   
going.”

They shared a laugh before he stood helping her up. “Actually, I was looking for you! I wanted to talk to you about something.”

She paused mid motion and looked at him. “Sure. What is it Chase?”

He seemed nervous for a moment, opening his mouth to talk and then closing it again. Serenity noticed he looked anxious and gave him a reassuring smile. Maybe the hallway was not the place for   
whatever he had to say. “How about we go sit in my office and talk? Would that be better?” Maybe the closed door would help him focus on just them and what he had to say.

His face lit up with a smile “Yeah, that would be awesome!”

Taking the short journey down the hall to her office she unlocked the door and stepped inside. Flicking on the light before placing her portfolio on the desk, she walked to the mini fridge. “Want   
something to drink?”

He shook his head taking a seat on the couch. “No thanks, I just want to get this over with. It's been bothering me for quite some time.”

“Sure.” She walked the distance to the couch in two large strides, taking a seat at the other end and turned to face him. “What’s on your mind, champ?”

He gave a soft chuckle then the words started to flow. "The big bash is tonight and I don't have anyone to go with. It got me to thinking. I've been enjoying getting to know you for the past few months and   
I think you're down right gorgeous! Would it be ok if I asked you to be my date tonight? Maybe, if we hit it off, we could try dating. What do you think, Serenity?"

Serenity kept trying to stop him but the boy had a full-on Ally McBeal moment. He didn’t stop for even one breath. She really didn’t want to hurt his feelings but even though they weren’t public, she   
didn’t think Link would like that. Besides, she would hate to lead him on so she felt she had to break his heart.

She made a grimace and sighed. “I’m sorry Chase but I can’t...”

Interrupting her before she could finish. “Is it because we are co-workers? Cause I’ll quit tomorrow!”

She gave a chuckle at his sweet gesture. “No Chase, it’s not that. I’m seeing someone already. Actually, promised to someone.” She thought for a moment. “That sounds wrong but engaged isn’t right   
either I don’t think.” She waved her hands in the air. “It’s complicated but I’m really sorry. You’re a really great guy, I promise.”

He looked down at his hands and played with his thumbs. Poor guy looked about ready to cry. “No, it’s ok I understand! I waited too long.” He gave a pitiful laugh.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “Hey, don’t take this as a loss. Think of it as a learning experience. Don’t wait to make a move next time!” She shook her head. “Sorry if   
that came out bitchy. It wasn’t my intention. What I meant by that was, there are plenty of women out there. Next time you see one you think is cute, just go for it. The worst she could do say is no.” She   
shrugged her shoulders and stood up.

“Thanks Serenity. I’ll remember that.” He stood, his smile returning.

“That a boy! Now I have to beat it home and get ready. It’s getting late and I have to help our local charity case pick out his suit.” She chuckled picking up her keys.

“Oh boy.” He paused and got a confused look on his face. “Wait. Where is Christy? Wouldn’t she normally help him?”

Serenity tried to not look rattled by his question and thought quick on her feet, managing to keep her face blank. “Yeah, but she is out of town for some book thing. He was gonna ask Rhett but him and   
Jessie are going out to dinner beforehand.”

Chase nodded and headed for the door, not second guessing her answer. “Oh, that makes sense I guess. Well, I’ll see you at the party.”

“Yup! See you there.” She waved goodbye to him and parted ways to get ready.

Two hours later, she found herself under the star filled sky of the courtyard with a drink in her hand. She had on a stunning emerald silk dress that stopped just above the knee in the front and cascaded   
all the way down to float just above her heels in the back. The open back plunged to her waist, showing off her new tattoo across her shoulder blades. The black stilettos were killing her feet but they were   
essential to completing the ensemble. After her near death experience, the choice she had been fighting to make for three years seemed like a no brainer.

The tattoo was of a dove. Its’ wings spanned the entire width of her shoulders, its’ gaze turned to the heavens above. It had been her grandmothers’ favorite bird and her childhood nickname so the choice   
was a clever and sentimental way to tie the two of them together. Looking around for any sign of her boyfriend, she didn’t see him yet. As if on cue, her phone vibrated in the hidden pocket of the dress.   
Setting her glass down on the nearest table and fishing out her phone, the screen illuminated with a new text.

LINKSTER 8:30pm  
I see you.

Looking up from the phone, she scanned the room once more and still didn’t see him anywhere.

SERENITY 8:35PM  
Where are you?

LINKSTER 8:40pm  
Across the dance floor.

Placing the phone back in her pocket, the song Speechless by Dan + Shay had just started. Looking up as the people dancing parted to reveal Link leaning against a table across the way. He gave her a   
smile and a wink. She couldn’t help but bite her lip, eyes darting to the floor as her face turned three shades of red. Returning her gaze a few moments later, she locked eyes with his, his gaze having   
never faulted for a moment. His hand came up and gave her a come-hither gesture.

She slowly made her way around the dance floor, careful to not twist her ankle. It wasn’t often that she dressed up and walking in heels was quite the feat for her. She giggled to herself when the thought   
crossed her mind that her boyfriend was most likely better in heels then she was. When she finally reached him, he was the first to speak.

“Hello love, you look beautiful.” His smile never faded and grew bigger.

She had trouble finding her words at first but soon they came flooding back to her. Clearing her throat to speak. “Thank you.” Returning the smile, “You look very dashing this evening.”

Link looked himself over. “Oh this old thing.” He shrugged his shoulders and chuckled. “I’m kidding. Thank you.”

They stood silent for a moment, neither of them speaking as they observed one another. Not wanting to attract too much attention, Link casually leaned in to whisper in her ear.

“Meet me on the set in ten minutes.”

 

With that said, he disappeared into the sea of people out of her view. She had no idea what this man had planned but whatever it was, she was curious. She grabbed another drink for courage and to pass   
the time. She looked around at the crowd of people and caught Rhett looking in her direction. His head tilted as he mouthed the words ‘Is he ok?’. Serenity nodded and mouthed back a ‘yeah.’ His   
attention wandered away from and she continued to sip her drink. A short while later, she checked her watch and saw it had already been 8 minutes. She started inside and placed her glass down, weaving   
her way over to the studio door.

Once inside, she slowly made her way through the dark hallways. Slipping off her heels as she went, not knowing what was planned from this point on. Coming to the doorway that led into the set, she stopped. Not a light was on. Walking in, she addressed the darkness.

“Hello, is anybody in here?” It was a stupid question she knew but it felt right.  
Proceeding further in, she bumped her hip on something hard and reached out blindly in front of her. Her hand came to rest flat on the wood surface of the GMM desk. Moving around it carefully as to not clip her hip again, she stood in the middle of the room behind the desk and threw her hands in the air with a huff.

“Well I guess I showed up on time for nothing!” With no warning, she was pushed up against the wall. His lips crashed against hers with passion and need all conveyed in his haste.

Props clattered to the floor as her hands were placed above her head, one strong hand pinning her wrists in place as his lips traveled down her jaw to her neck. Rolling her head back, her eyes drifted shut, feeling his teeth sinking into her soft skin, pulse beating rapidly against his tongue. Skilled fingers raked down her right side, following the curve of her hip before dropping down toher thigh. His nails digging in slightly as the hand traveled back up her inner thigh, ripping a moan from her lungs. Once at his destination, he was greeted with no underwear and her wet hot heat waiting for him. She felt his lips forming into a smirk against her skin as a quiet chuckle rumbled in his chest.

“So wet already and I have barely touched you. And you’re wearing no panties? Such a good girl.” His finger dipped into the dripping slit, just grazing her clit.

She tried to form words but all that escaped was a broken whimper. Her foot kicked against the bookshelf, looking for purchase but only succeeded in knocking the books free from their resting place. As fast as his fingers had found their way to her most sensitive places, they were gone, causing her to whimper at the loss of pleasure. Link pulled away from her neck and spoke.

“Quiet, baby girl. I intend to do much better.” His voice was deep and thick like honey, his southern accent coating every word.

Letting his grip on her wrists go, he got down on one knee in front of her. Her eyes had adjusted slightly to the dark and she could just make out his silhouette. The palm of his hand came to rest on the back of her knee, causing her to jump at the sudden caress. She realized he wanted her to lift her leg and rest it over his shoulder so she did. She balanced herself carefully with her hands and slid her other leg in place, letting him take all her weight.

The sexual fog clouding her mind made intelligent thought a lot harder than it had to be. Gazing down at him, she just knew she was looking at him like a cat who caught the canary. Bringing her hands to his hair she started to massage his scalp, eliciting a low purring sound from deep down within the man between her legs. As coherent words started to form in her frontal lobe, they quickly flew away when she was lifted into the air. She pulled at his hair with her hands out of fear of falling. 

Serenity felt him chuckle deeply against her most sensitive areas before he dove in, lapping up all she had to offer. Throwing her head back to hit the wall, her moans mixed with the sound of props falling to the floor. Once Link had his fill of her nectar, he placed his hands on her hips. He tossed her up into the air and caught her to place her legs around his waist. They were face to face once again and his lips came crashing down on hers in a frenzy, their tongues slipping against each other. Link shuffled his feet across the floor, careful not to trip and fall before reaching the hosting table.

As her ass softly contacted the cold wood, a shiver ran through her. The hands flying all over her exposed skin and the hot rock hard out line of his cock pressed against her inner thigh told her this was going to be quick. Link’s suit jacket went soaring across the studio before she heard the distinct sound of his belt being undone. Looking up into the rafters, the anxiety finally hit her. What if someone found them here? She would surely lose her job as her mind continued to race in circles, distracting her from the activity at hand. Link made quick work of freeing himself. 

The strong hands gripping her waist and sliding her to the edge of the table startled her, causing her to yelp. A single finger landed on her lips followed by a shhhh, as Link painstakingly slid into her. The scream quickly melted into a moan as her eyes rolled up in her head. Her back arched off the desk, the feeling of him filling her up after so long was almost too much to handle. He was quick to pick up on both of their excitement and picked up his pace not wanting to waste any time they had together. The set was filled with the sound of panting and moaning. The sound of their skin slapping together echoed around the set. Just as Serenity suspected before, it wasn't long before he was burying himself in her in stuttering thrusts and came with a loud groan. The feeling of him coming inside of her triggered her own orgasm and she bit the inside of her arm to keep from screaming as she thrashed. They laid on the desk basking in the afterglow for a few minutes. They were utterly speechless. Link was the first to move and start picking up clothes. 

“Here is your necklace.” He held it out to her as he picked up his jacket. “It's the only thing I took off you.”

“Thank you love.” She was thankful the chain was long enough to slip it over her head. 

Watching Link as he re-dressed, she hoped this would never end. If she lost Link, she wasn't sure what she would do. Whether he knew it or not he was always there to pull her out of the dark and back into the light. Before she worked here, she always turned to GMM as a source of therapy when she was down. His voice and outgoing personality always cleared her mind. Maybe one day, she would tell him how much he meant to her when she found the courage. Noticing he was ready to go, she slid off the desk fixing her dress. 

Link looked her up and down in the moonlight that peaked down through the sky light. “You look just as good as before darling. Not a hair out of place.” Pausing for a minute before continuing. “Weren’t you wearing shoes?”

Serenity looked down at her bare feet “Oh yeah, they are in the hallway.” She chuckled. “we should really get back to the party. People might miss us.”

He held a finger up and gave it a wiggle. “Good point! Let's do that.”

Taking her hand, he led her to the door and picked up her stiletto heels along the way. Taking a seat in the lobby area, Serenity slipped them back on. She peered out the door and saw everyone was preoccupied. She slid back inside, sneaking over to the bar. Link was only a minute behind her. Both of them were unaware of the pair of eyes watching them chat from the corner. 

Inside the studio, having gone unnoticed, was the flashing red light of the main camera.


	18. PR Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my lovely beta Ardentlake for shining this diamond in the ruff.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it and drop a comment it helps with the writing process 
> 
> Also PSA only two chapters left till this story is put to bed!

Stevie approached the studio as if it were any other day. Her laptop and tablet clutched in her arm and a drink in the other hand. Once entering Mythical Entertainment, she was greeted with the sight of everyone huddled in little groups talking among themselves. 'Odd something seems off here.'  
She made her way to a table where her favorite workplace man was hovering. She gently set down her electronics before speaking.

"Ok, what's going on here? Did someone die?" There was a soft chuckle that followed her statement. Josh decided to be the one and break the news.

"Well not exactly. The set is a mess. It looks like someone trashed it in a drunken rage or something. Shit is thrown all over the place."

"WHAT?!?!" Stevie smacked her hands on the table. "You are kidding me right? Does anyone know who did it and when or even why?"Josh shrugged his shoulders. 

"Can't tell you the who or the why but I can tell you when. All security cams for the building went down at 11:01 last night and they came back on around 12:30am. So whoever it is knows their way around the office." Stevie shook her head and rubbed her face with her hand. 

"Alright everyone, who wants to go look for clues and survey the damage?" Chase was quick to jump to his feet, a bright smile on his face. 

"I'll go with ya! I'm a great clue finder." Stevie gave a slow nod, finding his excitement about the whole thing odd and off-putting. 

“Ok, I like the energy to solve this mystery.” She gave a quick scan of the tables. “Any more volunteers?” 

David raised his hand in a relaxed way and stood. “I’ll help out since we can't really start shooting till this is fixed.”

“Alright search party. We’re going in to spread out and look for clues or anything out of place. Things that don’t belong on the set normally.” She clapped her hands together and motioned for everyone to follow her. As they breached the doorway into the studio, Stevie placed a hand over her mouth. 

“Oh my, we have to find out who is responsible for this! The set is an absolute wreck! Whoever did this will be cleaning up this mess and possibly be let go!” Chase chuckled under his breath and broke off from the group to start looking. Stevie raised an eyebrow at his little titter but shook it off with a shrug and turned to the last of her small search party.   
“Josh and David. Split the set up between you. I’ll go look around the right side by my desk. Chase seems to have the front around the GMM desk covered.” 

They both nodded and split up. Stevie looked under and around the couch to no avail. Noticing the neon sign hanging on by one hook, she leaned over the couch to fix it. ‘Don’t want to lose that.’ She continued on her search for about 30 more minutes before standing with a huff.

“I haven't found a damn thing! Short of fingerprinting the whole staff, I say its a lost cause.”  
Josh and David stop as well. 

“So should we just start cleaning up?" David stated as he started to pick up props.

“No, I’ll bring in...” started Stevie.

“Hey guys, come look at this!” Chase interrupted and pointed to the small blinking red light on the main camera, indicating it was still recording. Stevie slowly made her way over and squinted at it. 

“Is this still recording from yesterday’s shoot?”  
He seemed a little too proud of himself to have found it. He wouldn't tell them but he had been dicking off for the last 30 minutes. He knew all about the camera since he had set it to on but didn’t want to draw suspicion for knowing right away about it. 

“Yeah, someone must've left it on. Works in our favor, right?” Chase smiled angelically as Stevie ran off to grab her laptop and came back to hook it up to transfer the footage. 

“Yes, it does. Do me a favor boys. Go tell everyone to get to work but don’t touch the studio till I know what's going on.” They nodded to her. 

“Can do boss lady.” said Josh and he gave her a thumbs up.

Stevie closed the door to her office and took a seat on the sofa, crossing her legs. Placing the laptop on the coffee table before her, she pulled up the video feed. She skipped to 11pm when Josh said the security cameras went down. A single figure covered in a shroud of darkness entered the frame around 11:10. Stevie squinted when she saw movement behind the distinctly female figure. A hand reached out to grab her and pushed her against the wall.   
“What the Hell?” She wasn’t sure what she was watching at the moment but hoped it wasn't a crime. She watched as things fell to the floor from their rather violent entanglement with raised eyebrows.   
“Well, this explains the mess.” The volume on her laptop was turned down or she would have known who the two people were. All she could tell was they enjoyed each other’s...tender intimacy. All of the sudden, they were about to come into full view on the desk in front of her. She paused the video and took a deep breath right before they came into the light, preparing herself for who she would have to fire for destroying the set for their own selfish pleasure.  
Hitting play nothing could have prepared her for what came next. The two figures came into the light, practically eating each other’s faces. Stevie’s jaw dropped wide open as she saw they were her favorite graphic designer and her boss.  
“LINK! WHAT THE HELL?” She shook her head and quickly paused the video, darting for her phone. “This can't be possible. I have to talk to him about it.” She pulled Rhett up on her caller ID and pressed call. A few short rings later, a deep and lightly southern voice answered. 

“What’s up Stevie? Did you find out who messed up the set?”

“Yeah. You could say that. Is Link in the office with you?” Her voice sounded unamused.

“No. He isn’t in yet, which is odd for him.” She could almost hear the shrug of his shoulders.

“Hmm. Sure is odd. Well, I’ll try calling him to see what's up. Maybe he had a [i]long[/i] night.” They exchanged a few pleasantries before she hung up the phone.  
Pulling up her text messages, the first name to pop up was the one she was searching for. Serenity.

 

LINK’S HOUSE  
The warm California sun seeped into the room bathing it in a hue of red as the light caught the glass cardinal hanging within the frame. The soft buzzing of Serenity’s phone was the first thing to hit her ears followed by the sound of children's laughter and the smell of bacon soon followed, making her stomach rumble. Looking to her right, she saw the love of her life lying peacefully on his stomach. He looked quite fetching with his salt and pepper hair a disheveled mess spread out across the pillow. The bed sheet rested just above his ass and the toned muscles of his bare back twitched every so often. She couldn’t think of a happier time in her life. Nothing would take this moment away and she wanted to immortalize it with a picture.   
Reaching for her phone on the bedside table, Serenity saw it was still illuminated with the notification of a new message. Swiping it to the side quickly, she pulled up her camera and snapped a few photos. ‘Alright time to see what all the fuss is over.’ Ignoring the late hour by accident, she pulled up her messages to see several new ones from all the crew members and three private messages from Stevie.

STEVIE 11:59AM  
Where are you?

12:01pm  
Get here now! 

12:05pm  
Seriously we need to talk. Bring Link!

Serenity froze for a moment. Why would Stevie tell her to bring Link? There’s no way she’d know, right? ‘No, remain calm Sere.’ She gathered herself and made a quick reply.

SERENITY 12:20PM  
Sorry it’s so late! I must've slept through my alarm. I’ll get there as soon as I can but I don’t know how quick I’ll be since I don’t have a car. Shouldn't Link be there already?

The dots indicating Stevie’s typing seemed to go on forever. A foreboding feeling spilled down her spine, tortured by how long Stevie was typing. They had popped up instantly, which means she had been waiting for a reply. ‘This can’t be good’

STEVIE 12:25PM  
Yeah. I’m sure you did. We have a big situation over here so get your ass in gear!! Link isn’t here but I’m sure you can answer your own question better than I can Serenity Holiday.

The phone slipped from her hands as the last sentence hit her like a ton of bricks. ‘Oh shit.’ She turned quickly and shook Link awake. He grumbled at her about five more minutes and she wasn't having that. She rose up, her southern accent bursting out of her like fire.  
“Charles Lincoln Neal the Third! You get [i]out[/i] of this bed right now! We got a hurricane of trouble coming our way named Stevie!” She was already up, grabbing pants and smacking him with her pillow. Link was quick to shoot up and grabbed his glasses. 

“Calm down Serenity. What time is it?” She stopped in her tracks and looked at him in disbelief. 

“It is 12:30 in the afternoon.”

“Shit!” He threw the bed sheet off his naked body and ran to grab clothes.  
Normally she would take the time to admire his frame from head to toe but there wasn't time for that and simply nodded in agreement. She pulled her shirt over her head before speaking. 

“That’s what I was trying to tell you. Also, Stevie wants to talk to the both of us immediately.”   
Serenity flinched when he stepped halfway out the bathroom door, spitting toothpaste out past the brush hang out of his mouth with his hair half brushed back. 

“What?! Just us?” Serenity grabbed one of Link’s hoodies and his camo GMM hat. She sat on the edge of the bed and ran a brush quickly through her hair. 

“As far as I know yes.” Link came back into the room placing his shoes on. 

“Do you think she figured everything out?” Fixing her hair before placing the ball cap on, she grabbed her shoes from the foot of the bed. 

“Yes, absolutely.” 

“Fuck me running. Let’s go then.” Link sighed and followed her out the door.  
As they reached the top of the stairs, he realized she still didn't have her shoes on. 

“You forgetting something?” He pointed to her feet.

“Oh yeah. I’ll put them on going down the stairs.” Finishing her statement, she started her descent. Half way down and the first shoe was on. She struggled to slip on the second one, unaware of the audience watching her. All of the kids had stopped what they were doing to watch her hopping on one foot down the steps dangerously, arguing with herself.

“God damn fucking shoe! You piece of shit!” She hopped one final time and her foot missed the step, tumbling down the last two. She laid there at the bottom, foot up in the air with an exasperated expression.

“Oh my God Sere! Are you ok?” Link rushed to her side.

“Yeah, I’m great. I got the damned shoe on.” came her muffled reply from under her hair. 

“Maybe don't try that again.” He stood up straight to see the kids staring at them from the kitchen. He gently nudged her with his foot and indicated the watching eyes and listening ears.

Serenity jumped to her feet, seeing them as well and her cheeks blushed crimson.  
“Oh hey kids! Don’t mind me, just running late for work! Love you! Bye!” She was out the door just as fast as the words passed her lips, the wind of her passing stirring the kids’ hair.

Lily shook her head and chuckled before speaking. “Have a good day dad. Also, tell Serenity we love her too.”

Link dashed across the living room to give her a kiss on the cheek and grab a couple of apples.

“Will do sweetie.” He was halfway to the door when he remembered their plans for this evening. “Oh by the way, we are going to have dinner and play minigolf with the McLaughlin’s tonight so make sure the boys are ready when we get home.”   
With that, he was out the door and jumped into the driver's seat of the SUV. He turned to Serenity with a smile on his face.

“The kids said they love you too.” She groaned and placing her head in her hands as they pulled out of the driveway. 

MYTHICAL STUDIO  
It seemed like time was moving slowly on the walk to Stevie’s office, sounds muted. Their steps echoed like death knells off the walls. The feeling of Link’s warm fingers intertwined with hers kept Serenity feel grounded. Once at said destination Link lightly knocked on the door and awaited permission to enter.

“Come in!” Stevie did not sound happy at all. Link winced at the sound of her voice, hand already on the doorknob.

“Yep this is it. The day we die.” He looked to Serenity before turning the knob. “At least we'll die together, right?” He smiled a little, trying to lighten the mood. She pushed past him into the office just wanting this over. She hadn’t talked the whole ride, which wasn't normal. She was almost positive she was going to lose her job today so she spent the ride making mental packing plans.  
Stevie looked up from her computer and pointed to the two empty chairs across the coffee table. 

“Take a seat guys. I’m so glad you are here you see we have a bit of a problem and a possible PR nightmare to handle.” Taking a deep breath as they sat down, Serenity spoke first.   
“Well, what seems to be the problem Stevie?”

“I came in this morning to everyone talking. I was almost sure the unthinkable happened when I saw Josh and a few of the other boys at a table.. I decided to ask what the hell was going on. Apparently everyone came to work to see a wrecked set.” Link cleared his throat, voice a little deeper than normal. 

“Well that's unfortunate. Did you find the person responsible?” Crossing her legs, she tilted her head to the side and looked at them like they were interesting insects.

“Well it wasn’t easy. The security cameras for the whole building went down right before the set was trashed and came back on soon after. So I gathered Chase, Josh and David and went searching for clues. We didn’t know who did it but [i]whoever[/i] wrecked the set left no trace.” Stevie looked at them with narrowed eyes and Serenity swallowed a sudden lump in her throat as Stevie continued. “After 30 minutes, I decided to give up. That was when Chase directed our attention to the main camera which had been left recording since yesterday's shoot. It was odd. He seemed awfully proud to have found it.” Serenity quickly connected the dots in her head and hit the desk with her hand.

“That little shit! I turned him down so he set this up!” Link and Stevie both looked at her, startled. 

“I’m sorry, did you say Chase asked you out? When?” She turned to Link to answer his questions. 

“Yesterday, before I came over to help you get ready. I was about to leave the studio and I ran into him. I know it would hurt his feelings but I didn't expect him to do something like this.” Stevie sighed from her place on the couch.

“Well, that will have to be addressed at a later time. While it is not against the rules to date within the office, I think it goes without saying that seducing your married boss is a highly fireable offence.” Link was quick to cut her off. 

“Now hold on a minute! You don't even know the whole story!” The tips of his ears were turning red and the same shade was creeping its way up his neck. Serenity could tell he was about to blow so she placed her hand gently on his thigh to calm him down. 

“It’s fine. I know what the risk was. Should I go pack my things?” Her eyes were trained to the floor.  
“No, you will not pack your things Serenity.” Link’s answer was the final word. He turned his eyes back to Stevie. 

“Christy was cheating on me. Serenity was the first person I knew I could talk to about it and she made me feel normal. I feel like she saved my life and I’m sorry I didn’t say anything but I wanted to make sure the divorce was final. Also, I'm sorry about the Set. It was my idea. I thought it would have been fun. Although it was fun, it was wrong and I should have known better.” Stevie sat there, mouth agape for a moment.

“Maybe we should discuss letting everyone know what's going on. I don’t think releasing your sex tape would be a good idea but we have to let the fans and the crew know about the divorce. Perhaps we should call Rhett in for this discussion.” Link sucked in a breath. 

“Well, you see, Rhett already knows. He has known since December.”

“Oh, that's great and you didn't think telling your lead would be a good idea?!” She shook her head. “Well too late now anyway. I’m gonna call Rhett in to brainstorm.”   
After Rhett arrived and got a scolding from Stevie, they got to work on ideas. Serenity sat quiet for a while, eyes trained on the ground. An idea formed in her head and she mumbled it to herself. Stevie spun in her chair.

“I’m sorry what did you say?” Serenity looked up at her.

“Ear biscuits. We could address the whole thing on there. Make it the topic for the day. You guys talk about life issues on there so why not talk about divorce and cheating spouses? It would be a good segue for Link to announce his divorce and moving on.”

Everyone sat quietly for a moment before Rhett let out a laugh   
“That’s brilliant Sere! Maybe you should move to the writing team.” She blushed bright red at Rhett’s praise.

“T-thank you.”

“Great! Next EB will be on divorce, cheating spouses and moving on. You are ok with that Link?” Stevie turned to him.

“Yeah, I think it’s a great idea. Now Serenity, you know that means you are gonna have to be on this one with us.” Link grabbed her hand for comfort.   
“I know. I’m sure I can chime in from my own experiences, as well as comment on our relations up to this point.” She gave Link a sincere smile and squeezed his hand. Stevie looked up from her calendar. 

“Great! Be prepared to shoot next Thursday for the episode! Mentally prepare and figure out what is off limits. I'll see you then.”   
With those final words they sat in Rhett and Link’s office the rest of the day jotting down notes of what to bring up and what not to bring up. The hours passed quickly. It wasn't long before they were on their way home to pick up the kids for dinner. Serenity wasn’t sure she was ready to let the secret slip but at least the weight of holding it would be gone. She could finally tell her girlfriends all about it, even if they didn't want to.  
She chuckled quietly to herself in the passenger seat and Link turned to give her a concerned look.

“Everything ok love?

“Yeah everything is just great I’m actual kind of happy I can finally share my love with the world!” The smile lit up her face, the happiness from earlier that day was coming back to her.

“I’m glad too. I don’t have to hide you away any more.” Parking in the driveway, he lifted her hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand, looking at her like she is an angel sent down to Earth.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
